My Neighborhood Vampire
by RikkaUchiha004
Summary: Roxas moves in with his father after a year of pain and suffering in his old town. On the way there he sees a creepy Manor, his curiosity grew more within a matter of two days. On Monday night at 11:00pm Roxas decides to sneak in and investigate the Manor. When he thought he'd find something interesting in there. A vampire was not what he had in mind!
1. A Fresh Start & New Friends

_It was a very cold evening the night I was walking home from a library. All was calm and good... That was until I was suddenly pulled into an ally. That's when four goons had their way with me. I felt sick and violated as they just left me there. But they didn't get very far. Someone had come and struck them down... dead._

_ My vision was fuzzy, because they slammed my head into the wall. Though there was some things I could see, red hair and a black coat. "You're going to be alright... I am sorry I wasn't here sooner..." He said to me in a soft voice... I nodded, then everything faded to black._

**Chapter One: A Fresh Start & New Friends**

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

_Saturday: 4th January 2013_

Snow was starting to fall when I first moved into Destiny Square. It was a small town, but with a big legend. It was said that a vampire hunts the streets. At least that what my Dad told me anyway. I never thought much about it, seeing as vampires are just myths. While my father was driving me to the house we passed a large creepy looking Manor with a large fence surrounding it. I turned to look at my Dad and asked, "Hey, Dad who owns that Manor we just passed?" The other houses were small compared to that old place. _*I wonder why it wasn't torn down to build something else.*_

His eyes were focused on the icy street, so obviously he didn't look back. "No one has owned that house in over a hundred something years. It was abandoned when the owners vanished."

"Did they ever find the people?" I asked curiously.

"No, sadly. Though they're long dead." He pushed up his glasses, and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Did they have names? You're a cop, wouldn't you know more about it?"

"Well according to the town records. A family of five lived there. A Mom, a Dad, with one son and two daughters. They were called the Furga's. Bunch of red-headed rich people; they were good people, they helped this town out of some serious money trouble back then. Can't tell you much else kiddo. " He pulled into the driveway. My Dad's house was two level, with a leafless tree by my now bedroom window. The house looked very cozy and it was. I loved coming here as a kid.

"Oh ok...But how does a rich family just up and vanish?" I grabbed my black and white checkered backpack from the back seat. I bump my head and swear under my breath, which was visible. It was in fact very cold outside concidering it's early Janurary. Brrrr.

"That's just it Roxas. No one ever knew what happened to them. Now let's get the rest of your things moved in." Dad turned the car off and popped the trunk. My furniture had already been moved in last week so all I had to place now were my clothes.

I was happy to have moved here, it's peaceful and no one knows who I am... Or what happened to me.. That's something that I'd rather forget ever happened. Let's just say that something bad happened and I was harassed for it.. No thanks to my ex.

I helped Dad with my suitcases, and took them to my room. It wasn't as big as the one I had at my mother's house... which I had to share with my twin brother Sora. (Mom's rich and parents are long divorced. Sora wanted to stay with Mom.) I threw my backpack on to the floor, along with my heavy jacket. I fall back on the twin size bed, which was pushed against the wall. The room itself was a light blue with a few of my old band posters hanging up on them. There was also a small TV in the corner of the bedroom; it was old and the sound would fade in and out occasionally. I was thinking of getting rid of it to make space for a work desk.

I couldn't help but just lay there deep in thought. I was happy to be here yet something was bothering me. *_If someone asked...What would I say about myself? And how would I explain why I moved in the first place? I can't exactly say the truth... I've since gotten over some of my past, but I wasn't going to plaster it everywhere... * _

Eventually getting bored I decided to sketch. I started drawing that old Manor I saw. It interested me, I liked creepy stuff. You know like ghosts, vampires, witches, wolves (ect.) Anyway, I drew what I could remember for I only saw it for less than a second. *_I kind of want to go in there and see the inside. Could it be haunted? Who really knows for sure. But maybe there's something worth finding with in its decrepid walls. Hmm... I'll have to pay that Manor a visit sometime.*_

I looked up from my sketch to see my Dad standing in the door way. "Hey, what'cha hungry for Roxas?"

"I don't know, do they have any fast food joints around here?" I always had a craving for that artery clogging food. Since my metabolism is fast. I have no worries about getting fat... Though it'd be nice to have _some_ muscle. I'm naturally thin, some thought I was anorexic. I'm not, I eat more than an elephant.

"Can't you eat something healthy for a change?" My Dad rolled his eyes. "Like a sandwich, or a salad?" *_Ew salad, no thanks_.* I stare at my Dad and raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not.. Mom has me hooked on junk. Seriously, where's the nearest McDonald's?" I tried to joke, but he's a cop. I don't think most of them even have a sense of humor. That or my Dad isn't in the mood to be joked with.

My Dad put his palm to his face, "Roxas... You're such a goof.. Anyway, what I meant was what do you want to eat that's here in the house...?"

"Whatever you make is fine. I'm not too picky." I continued sketching out the creepy Manor in my sketch pad.

"Alright, say why don't you go check out the library? I know you're bookworm, I'll text you when to come home... Unless you'd rather sit here cooped up in your room?" I could hear the slight worry about his suggestion.. I can understand... This was a new town, and I could get lost very easlily. Or the rare occasion something bad could happen to me.. again.

I set the pencil on the bed, then tucked it in the spiral of my sketchbook. "Sure that sounds nice. I'll keep my phone on. But don't I need a card?" I asked. I got up from the bed and walked towards my Dad.

"Use mine till I get you your own." He reached into his wallet and handed me a plastic card with the library's name on it. Destiny Square Public Library. _*They're not very creative with naming things in this town. Just about everything has the word Destiny in it.* _Back in Heartville where I used to live with my Mom. Things were different there, it was bigger and had a lot more going on. It was a town for rich people you could say. The houses were huge and everyone there owned a successful business or two. I didn't fit in well there. I never bought into the rich kid stereotype. In fact I was the exact opposite. Still am.

I took the card, and placed it in my pants pocket. "Thanks." I grabbed my backpack off the floor and hoist it over my shoulders. I then grabbed my i-Phone 3 off my bed and put it in my hoodie pocket."And before you say it. I'll be very careful."

"Alright..." Again there was worry in his voice. But I'm sure I'll be fine. This was a somewhat quiet town; besides it's all supernatural rumors and such. Other than that, it was just another sleepy neighborhood. Just the way I liked it... Though I can't shake this feeling that something is a-miss here. I wonder what it could be?

I headed out the door and followed my Dad's directions. I kept one hand in my pocket in case I needed my phone. I hadn't been able to walk to a library in a year because fear still filled me at that time. But now I was getting over the fear.. Well somewhat, every few feet I'd glance over my shoulder.

I approached the library it was a good-sized building, with a small wooded area in the back. I walked inside and stared in awe at the huge collection of books. "Whoa, this place is way bigger on the inside." I said as I approached the front desk. There stood a girl with cropped black hair, she wore all black clothes and had her nose in a book. Which I believe was called Vampire Kisses. It's a good series in my opinion.

The girl looked up at me. "Hi, how can I help you?" She smiled slightly, she had blue eyes and black lipstick on.

"Oh hi, uhm could you show me where the horror section is? I just moved here and I have no idea where I should start to look." I asked. I felt a bit nervous. I'm sure that'll pass once I get comfortable here.

The girl marked her place in the book and set it down on the front desk. "Ok follow me." She comes from behind the counter and leads the way. I followed her, "What's your name? Mine is Xion Madison."

"Oh. My name is Roxas, Roxas Haven." I said with a friendly smile.

"Roxas? That's a unique name. You know this town's myth right?" Xion grinned. "The one about the vampire who lurks in the night." She was trying to spook me, it wasn't working.

"Yeah, but it doesn't scare me. I'm all for supernatural stuff. By the way your names pretty unique too " I say as we approach the section I asked for.

She pulled some books off the shelf and held them out to me. "Thanks my Mom and Dad wanted my name to be different for some reason. Here I recommend these." I took them from her politely and kept smiling. "You may like those, I've read them before."

"Oh alright cool. I'll have to read them too." I read more than I watch TV. I like to imagine things for myself sometimes. Also books are a great way to enhance writing and language skills.

"Sweet well we have a six book limit so that's three you have there. Let me know if there's anything else you'll need help with." Xion said with some pep in her voice.

"Alright thanks a bunch. I'm sure I can handle it from here." I reassured her.

Xion walked away and I began skimming the shelves for more interesting reads. Then one caught my eye. "Myths and Legends of the World. Hmm." I pulled it off the shelf it was huge in width. "Wow-za this is a big book." I added it to my other books and pulled a couple more from the lower shelves seeing as I was too short to reach the higher ones. "Damn my height..." I am shorter than the average male... I'm only about 5'7.. Yep both short and skinny... I sighed and went over to the counter where I encountered Xion again. "Ready to check these out. I hope it's ok I'm using my Dad's card for now." I set the books down and pulled out my Dad's card.

Xion took the card and began scanning the books. "No big deal, just make sure to come and get your own soon." She then stamped in some dates and put book marks in the pages. "Ok these are due on February tenth. Hope to see you soon Roxas." She winked.

"Yeah... Wait how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen why?" She twirled her hair, and her cheeks flushed.

"Me too... Anyway, you obviously are attending Destiny High? I start there on Monday.. Would you mind being my friend and showing me around?" I put the books in my backpack and tuck it away along with my Dad's library card.

"Yeah I go there and sure I'd love to help. Gotta phone?" She pulls her cell phone from her pants pocket.

"Yep, just got it last year." I pulled mine out as well. The two of us exchanged numbers. "Thanks, well see you Monday Xion."

"See you then." She had a goofy smile on her face. It was cute... And so was she... But she wasn't my type.. Her gender was the problem.. I came to terms with my sexuality when I was fifteen. Girls just didn't do it for me... Though I'm not exactly open about it... I waved to her and took up space at a quiet table by a window. I took out my phone and put on in my headphones. Next I just sat there and read for a few hours.

* * *

><p>The hours seemed to pass by very fast. My phone had buzzed several times. I, however, didn't notice till now. I looked down and it was my Dad. * <em>Shit! I wasn't supposed to be here this long! Dad's gonna kill me for ignoring his messages! *<em>

Dad: It's past 8 Roxas get home now! I texted you four times! Hell I almost thought I had to go out looking for you if you didn't answer!

I paused my music and replied.

Me: No worries. I'm still alive... Anyway Dad I'll be on my way shortly. Also sorry. I was really into this book I was reading. It's only eight my curfew is 10.

I marked my place in the book I was reading and shoved it in my backpack. I tossed it over my shoulders and walked out into the cold weather.

Again my Dad texted me:

Dad: Alright smart-ass just be careful ok?

Me: Yeah, yeah... I will. Be home in ten.

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and continued walking home... Though I couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching me. I started walking faster and kept looking over my shoulder. *_Guess my paranoia isn't completely gone yet. Though better safe than sorry.* _The feeling grew worse. I started to get scared and began to run. I hurried to my front door, thankfully it was unlocked. I shoved it open and busted inside, slamming the door behind me. My heart drummed in my ears, my breathing was heavy. _* Just what the hell was that about?!* _

After catching my breath, I saw my Dad standing there arms crossed. "I worry about you sometimes. You know that? And why you out of breath."

"Honestly I have no clue myself. I suddenly felt freaked out and ran like heck home." I smiled like an idiot, hoping he wouldn't start interrogating me.

He shook his head side to side. "Roxas, Roxas" He paused for a moment and sighed.. "Never mind, just glad you made it home." My Dad sat on the couch and clicked on the TV. I could sense his worry. Understandable seeing as the last time I walked home from someplace; I ended up in a hospital unconscious. Then woke up as an emotional wreck.

I take in a deep breath, "Dad... Are still worried about what happened? Those people are dead..."

"So what? There are more of those types of people out there. What's worse is the person that murdered them could have killed you too." He paused to clear his throat then continued speaking. "That person has yet to be caught." _*Pfft like I care, that murderer is considered a hero in my book.*_

"But they didn't. And I'm sure that person is long gone by now. Let's not talk about it ok? What'd you make to eat?" I quickly changed the subject. I could feel the memory starting to come back. Thankfully, I managed to push it back in the dark recesses of my mind. I wish it would leave me alone. Damn thing.

"Fried chicken seeing as you like greasy food. You may have to heat it up though seeing as you didn't come home when I texted you an hour ago that it was ready..." He said in an irritated tone.

"Well sorry." I stuck out my tongue, then I remembered my Dad had no clue I had that pierced.. (_Mostly_ to piss off my Mom. She was already mad that I swung for the other team so I figured what the hell and had a friend of mine do it for me. She was licensed and thought my Mom needed to "lighten up.") I covered my mouth.

My Dad shot up from the couch. "Just when the hell did you get that Roxas Micheal Haven?! No way in hell your Mother allowed you to have that!" He sounded royally pissed.

I bit my lower lip and broke eye contact. "Uhm no she didn't... She knows though. And she's just as mad as you are now..." My Dad was also not aware of my orientation as of yet... (My Mom, however, found out the hard way. I was in a heavy lip lock with another guy. She walked in my room and caught me. The look on her face was hilarious. She tried telling my Dad but he didn't believe her.)

"You're damn right. But I am beyond mad. I'm furious! You're seventeen years old. For God's sake what made you think to get that?!" I could_ feel_ how enraged he was... I thought he might pop a blood vessel.

_ *I could tell you but you might puke...* _"Uhm..." *_This is awkward...* _"At first I thought Mom wouldn't notice because she could care less about me... But I was dead wrong?" I did that idiotic smile again. Though it didn't make my situation any better.

"You know what fine. But you know what you're going to get a name for having that thing." He pointed out.

"You implying something?" I was now getting irritated. *_It's just a piercing what's the big deal?*_

"Not at all why would I?! Pretty obvious don't you think?" Annnnd there it is. The big reveal...

_ *The cats out of the bag now...Great.. * _"Whatever, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be in my room _Mom!_" I ran into my room. I heard my Dad yell more as I ran but I didn't care. I stayed cooped up in my room with my music blasting in my ears.

My first day moved in and I'm already in huge trouble over a tongue stud. My parents suck well I shouldn't say that, my Dad is just trying to be an actual good parent. It's my Mom that's a bitch. Couldn't give a damn about me until after I was gang raped and became borderline suicidal because if it. And that landed me a three-week stay in a metal ward. After that Mom suddenly becomes "mother of the year" about the ordeal. She restricted me more than normal. Constant calling, having an even shorter curfew, and always got reminded of why I should be _more careful. _(I think she believes I was asking for it.) My mother always babied Sora though, he could do no wrong in her eyes. As for me... HA! I was born wrong in every way.

It was getting late, I put my phone on the charger and started getting ready for bed. I then heard a knock at my door. "What is it Dad?" I said with an irritated sigh.

"Just wanted to say goodnight and sorry for yelling. You know I still love you... It was just a lot to take in... Sleep tight Roxas." My Dad sounded sincere. Which made me happy.

I was actually surprised, he took it better than Mom ever did... "Ok Dad, I love you too and goodnight." I heard his footsteps fade down the hallway. I slipped under the blankets and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Monday came pretty fast, and I was nervous beyond anything. I put on a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. I threw my Three Days Grace hoodie in my backpack and went into the bathroom with my thing of eye liner. I applied it did my hair into what was called, the Bed-Head. Afterwords, I went to put on my Converse shoes.<p>

My coat hung by the door, I had everything I needed. I waited for my Dad whom by the way took his sweet ass time to get ready. I tapped my foot and started to whistle. He eventually was ready and we went to the car so he could take me to school. The whole drive there I had the butterfly feeling in my stomach.

We pulled up to the school and for some reason, I didn't want to get out of the car. "Dad I changed my mind I wanna go home." I held my backpack to my chest.

My Dad laughed, "You'll be alright no one knows you here. It's fresh start. Now get going I'm going to be late. You may have to walk home unless your cousin can give you a lift."

"Yes because cousin Vanitas will go out of his way just for me." I said sarcastically. You see my older cousin Vanitas works here as an English teacher... Excuse me _Professor. _He's not exactly the nicest guy around because of his short temper and the fact he's surrounded by idiots all day. Or so he just says that as an excuse to push his anger on people. I for one won't put up with it.

"Roxas... Come on just go in. I don't have time for your smart ass remarks." My Dad said with a stern look in his eye.

"Oh fine." I stuck out my tongue just to mess with my Dad. Who didn't find this very funny.

My Dad made an irritated sigh. "I swear to God Roxas... Get your ass moving. Before I slap you silly." His face was red and I couldn't help by smirk. I got out of the car and shut the door before my Dad got the chance to slap me upside the head. I waved bye as he drove off. I turn around and walked into the large school building. It's inner walls were a plain color and the lockers were blue and bunched together. People were mingling in the halls. I shifted my backpack a few time and take in a deep breath as I ventured further.

As I wondered the halls, I felt as though all eyes were on me when I saw that it wasn't true and kept walking... I pulled my schedule out of my pocket to find out where my locker was. I eventually found it and opened it. Unloading what I didn't need and getting what I did. The school was cold so I put my Three Days Grace hoodie on after hanging my coat... I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Xion in a Gothic Lolita dress. She even had her hair styled to fit the look. "Hey Roxas." She sounded cheerful.

"Hey Xion, you look nice in that dress." I pushed my locker door and shut it.

She blushed. "Thanks Roxas. Anyway still need me to show you around?"

"Sure that'd be very helpful. The only room I know how to find is my cousin's class... Professor Haven...?" I admitted even though it was hard to.

"I feel stupid I should have known the name Haven when you told me your last name. I had no idea he was your cousin. You don't look alike. Or act the same." She held her books close to her chest. I could see she was embarrassed.

"Yeah... I don't like to admit that he's related to me... We don't exactly get along like cousins should..." I felt myself getting annoyed.

"Hm? What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking..." Xion asked, she cocked her head to the side.

"He's an ass hat that loves to pick fights and enjoys publicly humiliating me... I can already tell first hour isn't going to be pleasent..." I was loathing the fact he was my teacher for first hour... _*I will be so pissed if he makes an ass outta me in class on my first day... Who am I kidding it's in his nature. Good impressions of me might as well have just flew out the window... *_

"Yikes, well he doesn't act like that here unless he doesn't like you... Well you're in luck I have him too for first hour. He likes me." Not that it mattered he'd still be a jerk towards me. "Now come on I'll show you around before class starts." She smiled.

There were ten minutes till the first bell rang. Xion was telling me where everything was and how to get there without a fuss. Then this girl in a tight white dress and bleach blonde hair passed by. Xion gave her a dirty look, but the girl smiled and stopped when she saw me.. "Hey there cutie. I'm Naminé Williams." She looked at Xion... Who looked like an angry cat ready to attack. "Why you hanging around her? She's not exactly... Normal..." The girl had a snobby sound to her voice. I defiantly don't don't like her already. She sounds so snotty.

_*This is why I'm gay. Kind of...* _"That's rude, I think she's nice. I'm not a judgmental person. If you'll excuse us we'll be heading to class now." I gave Naminé a sarcastic smile.

"Whoa, no guy walks away from me. Especially for a weirdo like her." Naminé started to give me attitude.

"Well_ honey_ I just did." *_I did not just say that...* _"So if you don't mind, kindly move your snotty ass out of the way." Once again giving the sarcastic smile.

"Excuse me?!" She put her hands on her almost nonexistent hips

Xion just started laughing. I, however, wasn't at all amused at the way this blonde chick was acting. "You heard me princess, move it." I started imitating her attitude. I don't think she liked it, nor did I care.

Naminé just glared at me. "You must think you're so clever there... But I know in that blonde head of yours you think I'm pretty. Every guy does." Now she started getting cocky.

"Sweetheart, not every guy wants you ok? Some may like you, but I pity them because they have no taste. Come on Xion I've wasted enough breath on her." And with that the girl stood there looking very upset at being rejected. Guess she wasn't used to someone telling her the truth. Well that's just tough shit.

Xion and I walked into class just laughing at what just happened. She had never seen Naminé get so red-faced with anger. I just wanted her to go away, her perfume smelled horrible and her voice was annoying. Then Xion and I sat next to each other in the back row. Other students flooded into the classroom, thankfully the blonde bimbo wasn't among them.

The bell rung and in walked a very short man with spiked black hair and square glasses. That was my cousin the Professor. I hoped to God he didn't spot me off the bat. I wasn't scared of him, I just didn't want him screwing up my first day. I sat quietly while staring at the white board with very neat handwriting on it.

"Good morning students. Welcome back from your weekend. I hope everyone completed their homework?" He sounded remarkably cheerful... Odd he's never cheerful... At least when I'm around him.

The class responded with a mix of "yeses," and "nopes." I didn't say anything, because well I had no idea what was going on in the class.

"Better than nothing I guess. Now when I read off your name just say here. You should all know this by now." He then started reading off the names. *_Great... once he gets to me.. He'll have a blast humiliating me. Oh fuck here it comes. * _He then gets to the H section on his list.."Roxas Haven? A new face in the class." He said my name with a chuckle the went on talking."Well now didn't think you'd be here little cousin considering your last attendance record." He had a smug grin on his face. It caused my jaw to tighten and my blood pressure to go up. However, I took a calming breath.

_*You dick! I was in a mental ward for three weeks!* _Now the entire class was looking at me... I didn't give much of a physical reaction, emotionally though I was a bit pissed. "Here." I said witha smirk, then I thought I'd say something witty. "You know Professor. You should probably continue down your list there short stuff. You have so much to teach us why waste the _short_ amount of time we have on just me hm?" I responded with. Not giving him the pleasure of embarrassing me. Now the class laughed. But he shot them a look and the room was dead quiet again. _*How can anyone be afraid of him? It baffles me.*_

I could see that he wasn't happy with what I said. "Alright smart ass." He retorted. After that he moved on to other names. I sat there still with a smirk on my face. In fact having pissed off Vanitas had brightened my day.

I had to share with Xion till I got my own textbook, not that I minded. She was the first friend I've had in a long time, that wasn't an ass hole towards me... Though we've just become friends, some things could change down the line. I really hope they don't.

* * *

><p>It was now time for lunch I of course sat with Xion. As I was trying to eat peacefully here came that annoying girl (known as Naminé.) "Roxas. I wasn't too happy with how you talking to me this morning. It hurt my feelings."<p>

I dropped the fry I was about to eat. _*Well there went my peaceful lunch...*_ I tried to ignore her hoping she'd go away sadly she didn't. "Hey I am talking to you!" She pushed me. "Don't ignore me." I kept on ignoring her but she still didn't leave.

"How about you go away Naminé? Find some other guy to pester." I heard Xion say, her words had some bite to them.

"Butt out dyke. This isn't your business!" Naminé shot back.

I slammed my fist on the table. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Oh now you say something when I insult the freak? I'm surprised you've stuck around her this long." Naminé said with a grin.

"Maybe because she isn't acting like a total bitch? It's girls like you that piss me off. Thinking just because they have a pretty face everyone should be weak at the knees for them. Newsflash _sweet heart _you're probably just a fuck." My tongue was a sharp as ever. This girl just made my blood boil.

Next thing I know she started crying and ran off. Xion looked at me wide-eyed. "Remind me to never get on your bad side... And thanks for sticking up for me. Though now she'll tell Seifer and he'll come after you. He's the biggest ass hole here." She started eating her lunch.

"As if I care. Wait is he the guy in a V neck shirt and white over coat?" I asked as I took a bite out of my pizza. "Whom wears some stupid hat thinking it's cool.." I added after taking more bites of my pizza. To my suprise it tasted really good.

"Yep that's him alright. He thinks because he's a giant he can push people around. Like me and Hayner for example. He's not here today though he's been out sick. Ollete stopped talking to me and Pence moved away last year." Xion sounded sad. "Seifer's gang causes wide-spread bullying. Which is why Pence moved away in the first place."

"Oh... I'll be sure to avoid said ass hole and his minions." I paused and took another bite out of my lunch. "So this Hayner is your other friend right?" I take a sip of my water. I wasn't allowed a Coke on the account my Dad wants me having a better diet.

"Yep, the only one that hasn't abandoned me... He's a good guy you'd like him. Hope he's here soon so you can meet him... As for avoiding Seifer that's not an option. You're new, and you upset Naminé Therefore he'll do anything and everything to get at you now."

I rolled my eyes. "He's no different sounding then the fuck heads I used to go to school with." I took another bite and tried to calm my nerves.

"I've been meaning to ask what made you move here?" She looked me dead in the eye.

I held my breath for a moment while trying to think of what to say. I exhale when I thought of something. "Mom and Dad are divorced, don't get along well with my Mom because she's a bitch. Decided I move in with my Dad." Which was half the truth.

I caught Xion looking at my arm, "How did you get that scar on your wrist?" She tried to grab my wrist. I pulled my arm away fast before she could see anymore of them. My scars, I was ashamed I had resorted to self harm back then to cope. I didn't do it anymore after realizing it did nothing but make the pain worse...

I pulled my sleeve up more and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Not important." I said quickly.

"Oh... Alright I won't ask again. But I thought you should know... You're not alone..." Xion pulled back her sleeve and exposed a bandage across her wrist. "See? I don't know you that well but I feel that I can trust you." She moved her arm back. "I don't expect you to be open about why you did it though. That's your personal business..." Xion spoke in a low voice. "I cut because of what you just witnessed. She is like that to me everyday. I hate her guts.." She then goes silent.

I didn't know what to say... I just got up from my seat, sat next to her and hugged her. I then came up with something to say. "It doesn't help. It just makes the pain hurt more on the inside." I felt her return my hug. Then we let go of one another.

"Thank you I needed that. Say this weekend if you're not busy want to hang out?" Her saddened voice perked up.

"I'd like that. So sure. Saturday ok? My grandmother is coming over on Friday."

"That's perfect actually since I have to work at the library Friday." Xion smiled which in turn made me smile too. "You can come and hangout at my house."

"Alright cool. You know you're pretty awesome. I also love how your style stands out. Not many girls wear those types of dresses anymore." I gave her some kind words to boost her spirit.

She blushed. "Thanks Roxas, really. You've made me very happy today. No wonder all the girls have been staring at you since you got here."

_*Oh boy.* _"Can I ask you something? Do you have a crush on me?" I asked nicely.

Her face went bright red... "Don't be mad... But yeah.. I do."

"Well that might pose as a problem.." I looked away nervously.

"Oh it's because I'm not pretty isn't it?" Her voiced saddened again.

"No, no. It's not that. You're very pretty. Prettier than that wanna be prom queen over there." I inconspicuously pointed at Naminé. "Anyway, it's because I'm not into girls...I'm gay." There it was slightly out in the open.

Xion looked shocked. "Ouch didn't see that one coming. Damn it... Oh well it doesn't matter it doesn't change who you are." She laughed.

"You're not mad?" Once again another positive response. This was very odd to me. Well concidering I grew up around homophobic jerks back in Heartville.

"Uhm no? Why would I be? Besides I've always wanted a gay friend to hang out with when I go shopping." She hugged me again.

*_Phew that was a relief...* _ The two of us just talked through the rest of the lunch hour.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. No threats from Seifer, nor any annoying appearances from Naminé. At least for now anyway... I passed Vanitas's classroom. I peeked inside, no one was in there. "Guess I'm walking in the snow." I then told Xion goodbye as I walked down the street towards home.<p>

As I'm walking, I stumbled on the creepy Manor. It had a wrought-iron fence surrounding it. Some windows were either boarded up or broken. I could see some overgrown grass underneath some of the snow. (Didn't snow too heavy during the weekend.) I walked up to the front gate and there was a lock and chain around it "Wow this place looks creepy as hell... Awesome." I said with slight excitement. I take out my phone and took a few picture so that I could finish my drawing of the old place. Once finished I tuck my phone away.

I heard more rumors about this place in my other classes. How there were valuables inside worth some good money, I also heard the owner had a private library full of rare books. But some were too scared to step in very far. As I've heard before, people say that a vampire hunts this city. And vampire's like to live in creepy places as I've read in many different books. It's all a bunch of fairy tales.

I looked around to see how to get inside. If I was going to "pay a visit" to this place. I was going to have to find a way other than climbing the large wrought iron fence with sharp points on it. I didn't want to get impaled. Then I found a way in, there was a huge hole in the side on the fence. It has something blocking it. A rotted piece of board. _*I'll have to remember this. If I apply some force this thing will bust open.* _Just then an orange cat squeezed through the fencing. It turned its head towards me. "Here kitty kitty. I won't hurt you." I knelt down and hold my hand out. Gesturing to come closer.

To my surprise the cat ran up to me, then sat down. I could see it had on a red collar that matched the color of her eyes. I looked at its name tag. "Kendel huh? Hm so you're a girl kitty then." I was skeptical when trying to pet her. She pushed her head up to my hand. I began to pet her. *_How odd, I wonder who owns her. She's such a pretty cat._* I looked at her name tag again but there was no address on it. "Where did you come from then? Oh well hope your owner finds you. See you around Kendel." I watched as the cat squeezed herself back inside the fencing. I saw that she crawled in through a broken window afterword.

I stood up and walked home. Inside was empty. Dad wouldn't be back till five-thirty. Might as well get some homework done. Then I can make plans to get into the creepy/ abandoned Furga Manor.

My Dad had come home just as I was working on my Physics assignment in the living room. I had already finished the easier subject like English and World History. Math and I don't go well together... "Welcome home Dad. How was work?"

He hung up his jacket and took off his boots. "It was alright, just catching bad guys and locking them up... But there's a killer among us." He said with such bitterness.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear Dad. Better buy me a gun. Before they comes after me." I rolled my eyes and wrote out my next Physics problem.

My Dad sat on the couch next to where I was working. "Roxas, I'm being serious. This guy could be the same man,...that killed those thugs that...hurt you." He goes quiet for a moment, but before he could speak I slammed my hand down onto the table. Causing him to jump. "Roxas... I-"

Anger boiled inside me. Just the mention of that horrible night pissed me off. "Really now? I've suddenly lost interest. If this guy is killing the scum of the Earth I say let him. In fact have a parade in his honor." I slammed my book shut and sat back arms crossed.

"Enough with the smart ass attitude alright? This guy is hard to catch. That's not the strange part. Some of his victims have had their blood drained completely. Yet they only had some broken bones and a gash to the neck. Then there's a similar case where the victims are just stabbed in the throat. As if to hide a different type of wound. It's believed he's changing his signature... Anyway, all I'm saying is watch for this guy." My Dad explained. I could care less about this person killing bad guys. It's saving the police paperwork and money. *_Drained of blood? Give me a break. If the bad guys are now victims... I think the justice system needs a reboot.* _

"Sounds like you've got a vampire serial killer. Or killers." Once again I was being a wise ass. "Anyway I need to finish my assignment. Without the idea that some madman might be running loose."

My Dad looked at me sternly. I grabbed my textbook and notebook and start heading to my room. But I was stopped as my Dad lightly grabbed my arm. "Also I know you have an interest in that Manor. You'd better stay away from it. It's dangerous and you could get seriously hurt." He warned me. I rolled my eyes, pretty much acting like a teenager.

I pulled my arm away, "Wasn't gonna." I lied because I was going after he went to bed. "I'll come down later for dinner." I went into my room to finish my homework.

* * *

><p><strong><em>11:00pm..<em>**

My Dad had finally called it a night. I changed into all black clothes, and grabbed an old flashlight from the basement. I go back to my room and put all I'd need to bring with me to get inside the Manor in my backpack. _*Now the next step getting out without Dad knowing. * _Thankfully there was that tree by my bedroom window. I locked my door, snuck out and bolted down the street to the Furga Manor.

I found the spot with the hole in it *_I'd better hurry before some one spots me. * _I kicked away the blockage and crawled inside. For once my small stature didn't fail me. I made my way through the overgrowth and on to the front patio. "I bet this place used to be so beautiful back when it was first built. A shame it was abandoned and neglected." I gave the door a little shove. It opened with ease, I looked over my shoulder to be sure no one was watching. I entered the Manor and closed the door behind me. The inside reeked of mildew and rotten wood I cover my nose for a second. "Yuck, you'd think this place would have been better cared for."

Before going any further I turned on my flashlight. I saw ripped wallpaper, rotten wood and more overgrowth. There was a large stairway at least ten feet away. I moved my flashlight around I saw wall paintings that were long since faded and pealing. I walked further inside and I came across an old fireplace above it was a painting of a family, but this one wasn't pealing like the rest. It was of the family my Dad told me about. "Let's see, well it confirms they were all red-headed rich people." But as I ran my flashlight over each of the faces one stood out. The son, he couldn't be more that thirteen years old. I saw that he was wearing some diamond shaped pendent. "Where have I seen you before? You seem familiar somehow." The way they were all dressed, the attire looked to be from the early 1900s.

After studying the painting I decided it was time to look for that private library. I found my way though what looked like an old kitchen and found an archway leading down into the basement. At first I was terrified and was reconsidering, then I remembered that the dark is nothing to be afraid of. I took on a deep breath and walked quietly down the stairs. Though they made a loud CREAK with each step. I hoped it wouldn't collapse from under me. When I got to the bottom, it smelled a tad worse than the upstairs. I cover my nose with my hoodie sleeve. It didn't help hide the smell though. "I should have brought some Ferbreeze." I mummbled to myself.

I moved my flashlight to be sure I wouldn't smack my face into anything. Or fall and break something myself included. The walls were dry and cracked there was an old fashion heater that sat on the floor. I pushed cob webs away as I ventured deeper into the basement. Nothing out of the ordinary... That was until I tripped and dropped my flashlight. "Fucking hell." I yelped. Got up and went after my flashlight. As I went over to pick it up I noticed the light was pointed at something. "I have got to be more careful." I aimed it in the direction it was pointing it on the floor and walked closer to the object.

My eyes went wide as I saw a black coffin with gold markings on it. I appeared to be over a hundered years old... Now I'm spooked."Ok this is just weird." I had half a mind to run and go home. But I'm sure nothing was in this thing right? Then human curiosity took over. I set my flashlight down and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "I think it's best I don't open this thing..." I grabbed my light and went to explore elsewhere. Obviously, the library wasn't down here... Little did I know I might have just awoken something...

I inspected the rooms that didn't have boards on them and continued my search for the rare book collection. Still no luck. "This place is a labyrinth. I'll never find the library let alone my way back out." I then stumbled something sticking out of the pealing wall. I touched it and boom something moved which caused me to jump. The wall in front of me opened and lo and behold there it was. The private library. I walk in and guided the light along the shelves as I walked down the aisles. The moonlight shined pretty well in here but it wasn't enough for me to read anything.

I snatched some books and stuffed them in my backpack. I haven't been this happy in a long time. As I go down another aisle I spot an old desk I ran over to it and saw a necklace sitting on it. It was very pretty it was a gold diamond-shaped pendent with a ruby in the middle. It looked just like the one the boy was wearing in that painting. There was a name engraved on the back, it was Lea Galith Furga "That's probably the name of the boy who lived here. Well it's mine now. Finders keepers." I stuffed it in my pants pocket. "Alright I got what I came for..." I then heard footsteps. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around. I shined my flashlight. Nothing was there. "Phew it's just my imagination."

But it wasn't, someone else had come in here. Just then the person spoke. "How did this get open? Damn humans always have to bother me." I heard the wall close. It was a man, his voice was sensuous, almost hypnotic. He sounded so familiar, I could have sworn I've heard his voice before. There wasn't any time to ponder. I had to get out of here!

_*Well there goes the easy way out.* _I panicked and hid underneath a table with a sheet covering it. I turned off my light and didn't make a sound. The voice now had a body to go with it. Sort of I couldn't make out the features. I heard the footsteps coming towards where I was hiding. He spoke again. "I know you're hiding in here. Come on out I promise I won't bite you too hard." He spoke with such amusement. Like finding me was some game to him.

*_Dad said this place was abandoned...Yet here someone is! Wait it's probably some jerk playing a sick joke... But I don't wanna risk running now in case this guy is psycho bonkers...*_

"Alright I'll play hide and seek for now, if that's what you want. It'll just make this more fun for me when I catch you." Then he's right in front of where I was hiding. I could see some old fashion boots. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction and out of sight.

_*Now's my chance to get the hell out of here!*_ I crept out from under the table and found my way to where the opening just was. "Shit where's that button?" I muttered. Then came the orange cat. "Not a good time Kendel. Shoo shoo..." But she didn't move instead she hopped up on a shelf and shoved out a few books. "Shush cat... Ah shit." I caught them and set them on the floor.

I could feel my hunter closing in, but he was nowhere in sight.. Not yet anyway. "You're not making this any fun for me. Come on out and play, human." I had no place to hide I was trapped. That was until I saw that the wall open up. I wasted no time ran like hell. Then I remembered I have no clue how to get out of this place! _*Why does he keep referring to me as 'human?' Isn't he one himself?*_

I couldn't see a damn thing, and if I used my light that nut case will find me... "What have I gotten myself into?" I was now mentally kicking myself in the ass. I stopped for a moment to see if the jerk was following me. I saw nothing and felt a hint of relief... Sad to say that didn't last too long.

I felt something touch my shoulder. "That's a good question." It was him! "What _have_ you gotten your sorry self into child?" He sent shivers up my spine. I felt his arm creep around me I felt long nails touch my face. My body felt strange, getting hot and my heart started to race.. The reality hit me. This guy is a maniac!

I stomped down on his foot hard and he yelped. He slid back and I made a run for it. _*I think I just pissed him off... Roxas you idiot!* _I had no choice I was not about to let the past repeat itself. I had to find a way out and fast. But I made a wrong turn at some point because I came to dead-end. "No no no! Shit." And just my luck as I went to turn around I tripped on a rug and there he was, well the outline of him anyway. He was standing in front of me.

Suddenly these candles on the wall were lit up after I heard a loud snapping sound. I could now see more clearly. And there he stood. He leaned down and smiled wide showing huge fangs. He hissed at me, then laughed. I scooted back fast but my back hit the wall. "Who- who are you?" My voice was shaky...

He stepped closer towards me."Why hello there. My name is Axel, and I'm your _friendly_ neighborhood vampire." He had a grin plastered on his near flawless face. Also on his face were two odd marks on each of his cheeks. Couldn't tell if they were tattoos or just make-up. While glancing up at him.. that bizarre feeling inside me came back. I was unable to break away from it this time.

I could now see what my hunter looked like. He was very tall, he had spiked bright red hair and mint green eyes. He had more strikingly handsome features which caused me to blush. He then picked me up by my hoodie and shoved into the wall. "Please don't kill me.." I begged.

Axel just laughed, "How cute, not like I haven't heard it all before." He shoved me harder into the wall. "But you broke into MY house, and stole MY things. What's worse you've awoken me from my sleep. Now you pay the price for the trouble you caused." His eyes changed to red. "This will only hurt for a second." He then bites into my neck. However, the bite didn't hurt the way I thought it would... In fact it felt good. Too good.. Even with that, I tried to fight back but it was useless; he was just too strong. He had me where he wanted me..

I had no idea what to do now. I was trapped.

**Chapter One: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hi there this is my first full length AkuRoku story. I got the idea from an old RP a few months back. If you see *...* It usually means a thought but that's pretty obvious huh? I hope it's ok. I was inspired to write this when I remembered my other vamp FF. But this is different from that. Anyway enjoy review and fav if you want. I don't mind. ^^**


	2. Somethings Remembered

_There they lay, their blood stained the floor. I cry for them but they don't move. My parents were dead. I turned to see the people responsible. One grabbed me the other aimed his gun towards me, a teenage boy. I felt scared and confused.. I tried fighting back but it was useless. A loud bang I heard, then there was sudden pain in my shoulder. "You fool you missed!" One man yelled. I kicked him and smashed the other one in the face with my father's bat. Possibly killing him. I managed to escape only to be caught. Not by the murderer, but by a seemingly kind man. "You poor boy, let me help you and make everything all better." I took his hand hoping his words were true._

**Chapter Two: Somethings Remembered**

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

I had finally caught the one that was causing all the trouble. A short human boy with blonde hair and a tiny body frame. I had him trapped. I could sense his fear. I found it amusing as he pleaded for his life. "Please don't kill me..."

I just laughed, "How cute, not like I haven't heard it all before." I lifted the boy up and pushed into the wall. "But you broke into MY house, and stole MY things. What's worse you've awoken me from my sleep. Now you pay the price for the trouble you caused." I grinned and felt my hunger growing. "This will only hurt for a second." I bite into the boy's neck and took his blood. I could feel him struggling. I pinned both his arms to the wall because I was getting annoyed.

The boy continued to fight. I bit down harder seeing if it would relax him. Eventually he gave up, his body goes limp and he lets out a strange sound.

I let go of him and was satisfied. His blood was that of one which was forsaken. Not an easy find. Strange his scent was very familiar. I watched as he sank to the floor, I had half expected him to be dead considering the amount of blood I took. Then I rememberd, my bites don't usually kill unless I drain all of the blood. Still he's scared and now will think again before coming into my home. The boy stood up and looked at me, his eyes were like sapphirese. Not to mention he was kind of cute."That's it? Thought you were going to kill me." He taunted in a weak voice.

"That bite _was _supposed to kill you. I'm surprised forsaken one." I told him to frighten him further. I stepped back because he swung at me. A useless effort I grabbed his arm, lightly twist it behind him and shove him into the wall. "Now that was a big mistake."

"Let me go you monster!" He yelled and once again struggled. I shoved him harder into the wall. _*Should I just knock him out and drop him off someplace?*_

I just laughed."Oh I don't think so. Unless you plan on giving back what you've taken with out a fuss."

The kid kicked my leg hard. I fell backwards and was now pissed. The boy took off down the hallway. The kid was surprising fast as he took off. "Why you little brat! You're dead!" I knew he wouldn't get far, because I knew this house and all it's hiding places. He was weakened so it should be an easy catch._*I wonder how far will you make it before I find you.* _

I looked high and low for the human. I found him with ease, he was walking around in the downstairs hallway. *_He must think he's lost me. Stupid kid.* _ I hear him breathe a sigh of relief. "Phew, I need to get out of here before that nut job finds me again."

I walked up the wall and hung down from the ceiling. "Hi there again. Thought you could pull a fast one on me didn't yah? I'm old enough to know that a kid like you can't outsmart me." I smiled, baring my fangs. I also hissed causing him to jump.

The boy screamed and ran in the opposite direction. I hopped down on to the floor and chased him. I ran fast and stood in the middle of the boy's pathway. He slammed into me and fell on his ass. "Aw, leaving so soon?" I grabbed his hoodie and lifted him up towards me. "The fun has only begun human." He bites my hand and I dropped him. Once again he took off running. "Ow fuck! Now you've got me royally pissed kid!" At first I was just playing around like usual. But now he had me wanting to kill him literally.

I was more than angry now. Never before has a hunt become such a huge pain in my ass. *_How is he still able to move about like this? I took such a huge quantity of blood! Guess he's having one of those adrenalin rushes. No matter it'll run out soon. Then I'll make the brat really sorry.*_

I watched as he finally found the front door. He went for it but I stopped him. I grabbed him and slammed him down and ripped the backpack off him. I put my foot on his back so he couldn't get away. I could feel him squirming from underneath. "Never before have I met a human that caused such a hassle." I took the books he'd stolen and threw the bag down. I pulled him up by his hoodie collar after putting the books down. "You have no idea how much you've pissed me off. I will break you in half and bleed you dry."

Finally exhaustion set in within the boy because as he tried to swing at me he could hardly lift his arm up. "Where's your will to fight now huh?" He didn't answer. "No smart remarks? Good I'm gonna make you hurt."

Before I could instil pain upon him he says something. "Go ahead. I give up. You got me." I saw a grin on his face but paid no mind.

*_I'm confused, first he begs for his life. Fights against me and runs. Now that I have him again he's suddenly surrendering?* _Something was up, but I was too pissed to care. "Smart kid." I forced him down hard and squeezed his arms. He groaned in pain. I even scratched him a couple times.

Just as I was about to bite again, he had managed to get a hold of something. He slammed it against my head but the rotted wooden board just broke in half. "Ow, now that was pretty stupid." Next thing I know I started to choke him. He scratched at me but I didn't stop. Just then my cat attacked me. I lost my grip of the kid go and fended off my cat. But before I could get the kid he had gotten away. "Fuck! You stupid cat! Never attack your master!"

Kendel glared at me. "He was just a teenage boy! He did nothing wrong!" She turned from cat to her normal form. A beautiful (yet very naked) woman with long wavy orange hair and red eyes. "I thought you only went after scum and here I find you trying to kill an innocent boy?!" I could tell she was outraged.

"He broke into MY house, and stole MY things. I was defending my home against a burglar. I saw nothing wrong with that." I rolled my eyes and noticed the kid forgot his backpack. I picked it up. "Besides, I thought he wouldn't be such a pain in the ass. He managed to break free of my hypnosis and put up one hell of a fight."

"You cold-hearted bastard. He was just a stupid teenager. You normally just scare them away not brutalize them! You're a monster." Her words had some venom to them. However, it bothered me none. She tends to get like this whenever I do something stupid. You'd swear she was my mother instead if my friend sometimes. All and all she isn't that bad to be around.

Kendel then sat on the old couch by the fireplace. I laughed, "Kendel.. I'm a cold undead vampire." I then thought to be a smart ass just to get under her skin. "I don't feel anything I am hollow." As quoted from the movie Van Helsing. Which I found to be amusing."But thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically. "Oh and just so you're aware I hadn't fed in a week and the brat was asking for it." I sat down and started going through the blonde's backpack and found some notebooks and batteries. I kept digging in the bag hoping to find out more about this kid.

"Lea why are you going through all the boy's things?" Kendel asked as she lit the candle that sat on the old coffee table. I hated being called "Lea." It was my name from when I was human, someone had told me once before. Still I didn't like the sound of it so I obviously changed it. I got the idea from the 80s, the name Axel suited me better.

"Oh no reason. I wanted to see where he's from and then maybe ask him to marry me." I once again say with sarcasm in my voice. Kendel just glares at me and crossed her arms."Also, how many times have I told you it's Axel now?" I kept going though the blonde's goodies.

"Smart-ass. It's just a school bag. Probably nothing in there that'll point you in the direction of the boy. Now I'm going out to get something to eat. Want anything?" As if she needed to ask. She knows that I can't eat or drink anything other than blood. I sighed and roll my eyes.

"Really? I can't eat... You know that." I glared at her. "But since you asked get me some cigarettes would yah doll?" I don't breathe either but I still have the urge to smoke. Guess it carried over from when I was human. I can hardly remember most of my life as a human being. All I really remembered was where I lived, who my family was, (I don't recall their names. Just their faces) and how I died. Though there was one memory that was stuck in my head... It's faint but I can recall two people dead on the floor. And me being shot. Then I met someone who said they could help.

Kendel rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine. But you'll get canc- never mind. Sometimes I forget you're already dead." And with that she left the house, after putting on some clothes that is. She is a nudist, or she does it because she knows it bothers me. Most women would be a bit more modest. Then again Kendel isn't 'most women.'

I finally found something interesting. A school I.D. "Oh so your name is Roxas Haven huh? Cute." I observed the I.D more closely hoping to find out where I could find him but no luck. "Heartville Academy? That's pretty far from here." I looked at the year under the picture. This I.D was over a year old. "Shit, guess this was useless maybe something's in his notebooks." I skimmed through some of the notebooks but found nothing I needed. Just notes about school subjects and reminders."You've got to be kidding me. There has to be something in here." I dig through more of the bag but all that was left was a blue notebook, batteries and an empty red folder. Nothing was of use to me in here. Yet I searched on. I was determined to find that kid.

As I finished going through the last notebook and tossed it back into the bag. I looked at the I.D again. "All I learned was your name. Though I will find you just wait and see." Then something hit me. I remembered a place called Heartville. It was a town where a bunch of rich people lived. I was there a year ago trying to find more scum to hunt seeing as this city hasn't had much to offer. I looked more closely at the picture and I immediately knew who he was. "No way. How did I not notice? You're that kid I saved. Well kind of." It was making sense now. _*How could I have forgotten him!? Ever since that night I've been trying to find him. And I just tried to kill him while he was here... Great, way to go dumb-ass!.* _I smacked myself on my forehead realizing what an idiot I was. I knew his scent was familar!

Now I really had to find him and apologize for trying to kill him... Knowing he's suffered so much in the past. However, I will not apologize for confronting him and taking back what he had stolen. I knew finding him wouldn't be easy. And if I did find him I wouldn't get a warm welcome. That's to be expected seeing as I bit him and beat him up a little. I set the I.D down and sat back in the couch. Trying to think of what I can do to fix the mess I just made.

* * *

><p>Kendel finally got back with my cigarettes. She threw them at me. "You owe me six-fifty leech." She gave me a dirty look and sat down. "Anyway find out anything useful about the kid?"<p>

I lit up a cigarette and inhaled which hurt seeing as I'm used to not breathing. But the ease I felt soon made the pain bearable. "Yes, actually. His name is Roxas Haven. He once attended Heartville Academy. Judging from his fashion choice he wasn't well liked because that's a city for stuck up rich people." I stated. The boy dressed it what looked like a modern punk rocker. He reminded me kind of like another friend of mine.

"Ok but that doesn't tell you where he is..." She told me as she stripped out of her clothes knowing it would get on my nerves. Kendel sat in the seat and sipped her tea. Acting like there was nothing wrong with what she just did.

"Question; why do you always walk around naked?" I was too distracted to continue telling her my findings.

"Animals don't wear clothes. And I didn't think you minded naked women walking around?" Kendel said and set her tea-cup down on the table. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She then laid down an reveled more of herself as her hair moved off of her average sized breasts. If I had a heartbeat my heart would be going insane. Not that I was actually attracted to my cat's human form. But when a woman or... anyone is lying naked on your couch it kind of gets one's hormones going. Dead or not.

I put my palm to my face. "But you're not actually an-. Oh forget it. Anyway what I wanted to say before you decided to become nude again. Was that Roxas was the kid I saved from those perverted thugs last year." I took in another drag from my cigarette. I watched as Kendel's eyes grew wide. She spaced out for a moment.

Kendel sat up quickly and faced me. "You're serious? Wait a second.." She picked up the I.D and looked at it. "I saw that boy earlier today. He was walking home. I happened to watch which direction he was going." She was smiling like she had won the lottery.

"Ok and how does that help me find him?" I looked at her seriously. "Did you see what house he went into?"

Kendel sighed and sunk down into the couch. "I guess it doesn't... And maybe if you hadn't been an idiot and fed like you were supposed to. You would have realized it was him and not blindly attack him." She threw that in my face and it made me angry again.

"Excuse me?! I couldn't find someone to bite. This place is becoming too full of goody two shoes. I only go after criminals, perverts and the occasional hooker." I felt myself getting very upset. I took in a deep drag before finishing my cigarette.

"Oh but you didn't mind almost killing an innocent teenager? Who only came in to explore, just like others have for the past sixty years?" As she reminded me. She has a habit of reminding me of my mistakes and poor _life _choices. Yet another charming thing about her. I didn't say another word I just went out to try and calm down.

As I walked around town I noticed that some were staring. I looked down at myself to see what the big deal was. I then remembered I was wearing an old Gothic suit that my father wore in the painting above the mantel. I didn't much care for the modern clothes of the 2,000s but if I wanted to not stick out, I had to wear them. But I was too pissed to go back and change. I just kept walking around hoping to pick up some trace of Roxas Haven.

* * *

><p>The scent of fresh blood hit the air and I went towards it. But there were a couple of things in the way. Cops and crime scene tape. I could see someone covered by a blue sheet and blood spatter along the walls. <em>*This absolutely wasn't my work, I haven't been out all night. Someone is hunting on my territory. I just hope it wasn't who I thought it was. Wait what am I thinking? He's dead, like buried in the ground dead.*<em>

While deep in thought someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a short man with blonde hair, and glasses. He was obviously an officer. "I think you've seen enough, move along sir." He instructed. I looked down at the officer's name tag. _*Detective: K. Haven. He must have a connection to Roxas some how. * _

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to peer inside. I'll be on my way officer." I just walked down the street and turned a corner. I climbed on top of a building and watched below as the humans investigated the crime scene. I knew they'd never figure it was a vampire that killed the poor soul. We vampires don't like to leave evidence of our existence. So we make it look like a human killed another human. Been that way for over three-hundred years. We wanted to not be hunted anymore so we became more discreet. After a while, humans forgot we were real. Making things easier for our kind. I know this because it was what I was told a long time ago... Anyway, how I could tell was how the blood was spattered along the walls. No human was capable of causing that pattern. What ever vampire killed that person obviously wants to be noticed.

I kept my eye on the blonde officer. I became unsettled as he looked up to where I was standing. I ducked down. Within a minute he went back to his job. I resumed watching.

I grew bored with watching humans scratch their heads over this crime scene. I hopped down from the building and waited in the shadows for the blonde detective to leave. The man got in his car and drove off and I followed it.

He pulled up in a driveway, and walked inside the home. _*Huh? This is my street...* _I could see my Manor just down the road. I noticed there was a tree and I climbed up. There was a window I peered inside. All I saw was a small bedroom with drawings on a wall. I noticed one drawing was that of my Manor. _*This might be his room. Just a guess.* _And just my luck a boy walked into the room. It was him, I found him. But I can't just pop inside, I must be invited. All part of the vampire's code of honor. It's also illegal... Damn it!

I watched as the boy climbed into bed. I noticed the hour on the Roxas's clock it was 2:00am. I sped off into the night thinking of how to approach Roxas without him: A. Attacking me with a blunt object. B. Running away. Or both. This was going to be difficult. I sat on a park bench lost in my thoughts. I was remembering why I saved him in the first place. And why I needed to talk to him, other than just to apologize.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_ As I walked the streets of Heartville City, I was looking for something to feed on. So far I had no luck. Just as I had given up. I heard a cry for help. I rushed towards the cry, but was too late. The perverts had done what they wanted but that wasn't going to prevent me from feeding. The boy's scent covered their bodies one smacked the boy's face into the concrete wall. The perverts laughed. The victimized boy fell to the wet snowy ground whimpering. I couldn't stand by any long I let my inner vampire take over me._

_ One by one I snuck up behind them and dragged them into the dark. Breaking them and draining them of their blood. Just one was left, I wanted to save him for last because I could tell he was the one who orchestrated the attack on the innocent young boy. I spun the man around, twisted his arm behind his back and broke it.. He screamed in pain, and cried. I laughed. "Tell me. How does it feel to be the one in pain and begging for it all to stop?" I cared not to hear his response, I turned him around so he could see his killer, but then he did something stupid. He stabbed me with his available arm. I looked down to see a small knife lodged in where a beating heart should have been._

_ I pulled the knife out of me and threw it to the ground. "Ouch. You know I really hate it when that happens." I laughed, finding his silly attempt to kill me funny. My injury quickly healed itself, there was now just a hole in my shirt._

_ The bastard looked at me with more fear in his eyes. "But how?! Just what the hell are you?!" I laughed again. The man scrambled to his feet and tried to run. Like hell I was going to let him get away._

_ I pushed the bastard into the wall pinning both arms; he struggled. But he couldn't escape my grasp. "Forgive me if this sounds corny but..." I leaned in close to his neck. "I'm your worst nightmare." After that I bit into him violently. Once I finished the last of the man's blood I made sure he stayed dead. I slit his throat with my sharp nails, just like the rest of them. I didn't care if they were found like this. They deserve the humiliation._

_ I licked the blood from my lips, and wiped the remaining off my chin. I then made my way over to the boy. I knelt down to see if he was still breathing. I lifted him up in my arms. "You're going to be alright." I told him in a soft voice. "Though I am sorry I wasn't here sooner..." The boy nodded then passed out as I carried him to the nearest hospital. _

_ I handed him off in the care of the doctors. Being mindful to zip up my long coat, so that no one saw the blood on my shirt. Not long after I dropped him off three people came rushing into the place. A man, woman and a teenage boy. The man and teen looked worried but the woman looked as though she could care less. I knew the boy would be fine so I made my exit. I didn't want the people there to question me about what had accrued. _

_ I knew I had to find him again and tell him I was the one that rescued him. But I didn't want to face his reaction. He might have been happy I saved him or angry for allowing him to suffer._

**_*End Flashback*_**

I lit up another cigarette. " Man I really fucked myself over." I inhaled. "What am I to do now?"

* * *

><p>It was now Friday evening, I still had yet to confront Roxas. I went into my father's private library and noticed that my necklace was nowhere in sight. In fact I haven't seen it since that night. I remembered setting it down on the desk and,"That little fuck stole my necklace!" I couldn't put off trying to get to him. <em>*Maybe my witch friend can help me. Wonder if she's awake at this time of night. * <em>"Hey kitty cat. I'm going out keep watch for me would yah?"

Kendel shot me a dirty look and went into her kitty bed. I grabbed my black coat and went out to find my witch friend.

I knocked at her window, feeling the fast wind and icy snow hit me. Which was annoying. "Hey, Xion open up please? It's chilly..." I joked at the end. Cold really has no affect on me. I just don't like snow smacking me in the face. I hung on to the side of the house awaiting for her to let me inside.

Eventually she opened the window. "Axel?" She said with a drowsy voice. "What the hell are you doing here at this time of night? And since when do the dead feel cold?" Xion moved away from her window and turned on her corner lamp.

I swooped into her room and sat on her bed. "We don't... It was a joke... Anyway, sorry I just had to find you. Since you're still attending school I was wondering if you knew..." I dug through my pockets and found Roxas's old I.D. "Him?"

Xion took the card and looked at it. "It's Roxas, I go to school with him. What importance is he to you? You chasing younger boys now?" She cracked a smile. I wasn't amused, I shoot her a glare.

"Oh you're hilarious... Anyway, he stole something of mine I'd like it back..." I looked down at the floor.

"Ok can't you just get it back yourself? Why ask me?" Xion sounded suspicious of me.

"That's the thing. I can't. I mean I found where he lives but I'm having trouble getting close to him. You see there's this nasty thing called the sun and he's never out at night anymore. Not since Monday..." I explained the best I could. But Xion just rolled her eyes, I think she knew that there was more to the story than I was telling. "Look, he broke into the Manor, tried to rob me, then I kinda maybe attacked him..." I smiled like a jackass.

Xion picked up a book and slapped me with it. I held the side of my face that she slapped."You idiot vampire. No wonder he's been a mess all week." She looked at my neck and appeared confused. "Where's your pendent? I never see you without it." She stepped closer.

"He stole it. And he's probably wearing it to mock me." That's all I could bring myself to say, because I was a bit peeved she hit me with a book.

"Oh... Wait a second. Roxas was wearing it throughout the week. He said he found it just lying around by the Manor's gate." Xion was enjoying rubbing the fact a human got the better of me in my face. And managed to get away with something very valuable to me. He better hope he doesn't fuck it up. Or there's going to be hell to pay. Then again it was my fault for leaving it out in the first place...

"That lying brat... Anyway, could you please get that back for me? It's all I have that helps me remember that I was once human." I stood up and stared down at the small teenage witch.

"I can try, he's coming over tomorrow to hang out. Also a word of advice. Don't leave a pendent worth thousands of dollars just lying around." She pushed me towards the window. To my surprise she had the strength to actually move me. Considering I weighed almost 200 pounds. "Now get out before my parents come barging in here you weirdo." Xion said with a whisper.

"Fine sheesh, and thanks again doll you're very helpful." I said goodbye and ran around town trying to find something to feed upon.

Like I said before this place was becoming nothing but goody two shoes... All I could think of where to look were bars and clubs. They were filled with trouble makers. Thankfully someone walked out of one. A woman. That way I wouldn't have to actually go inside. I was just about to close in on the target when something snatched her up. I went to see what happened. What I found was a dead girl with a gash to the neck. I suddenly felt a familiar presence. One I haven't felt for sixty years..."You son of a bitch. Show yourself!"

Out of the shadows came someone I thought to be dead. "My it has been a while hasn't it Lea Furga? Or should I call you Axel now?" I suddenly felt a chill up my back. Strange, seeing as I never feel cold.

"Maxwell Worthy? But you... I killed you!" I stepped back in shock; almost tripping over the dead girl's legs, but I caught myself.

"Yet here I stand young Furga." Maxwell was just as tall as I was, his hair was long and white. His eyes, devil red. Not to mention he is powerful... How I knew him? He was my _former _Master, the one who made me into a vampire. I had managed to get him in his weakest moment and thought I had freed myself. Guess I was wrong. Still I can't understand how he's still alive.. Undead whatever you get what I mean! He approached me and touched my face. "You're still have those beautiful green eyes. I thought they'd be completely red by now." That only happens if you kill and drink too much blood. I've never let myself get that bad except on a few occasions.

I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me you pervert." I glared at him, while standing my ground. I wasn't afraid of him. I killed him once, and I can do it again.

"Pervert? Not I. You gave yourself to me willingly." He shoved me into the wall and had me in an awkward position. I felt completely uncomfortable. "Still I'll never understand why you disobeyed me. Your master for some woman. She corrupted you. Made you feel like you were still human." Once again he grabbed my face. He played with my hair too. I felt sick as he invaded my personal space.

"She told me the truth about you. And the reason you took in ill fated people under your spell." I pushed against him but he wouldn't budge. _*I'd forgotten what a rock this ass hole was.*_

"You've become too soft. Now that I'm back and fully functioning I can make you into the monster you used to be." He grinned. "The fun we'd have hunting, and finding new comers." He tried for a kiss, but I was having none of that... I'd sleep with anyone, gender didn't matter. But this guy? No thank you! Never again! I hated his guts.

I lifted my knee an nailed him in the stomach and knocked him down on the cement. "I will never go back to that. Ever! You sick twisted bastard!"

He stood up as if nothing hurt him. "On the sheer hope that you can be alive again. Such a pity. Once one is turned there is no going back. Like they say once you're dead, you're dead." Maxwell grabbed me from behind and once again pushed me into the wall. "I will have you again. No matter what or who stands in my way. You'll always belong to me Lea Galith Furga." He laughed.

I went to sock him in the face, but he vanished. "Fucking hell!" After that I went to find a more... Lively meal..

After snacking on some petty thief, I made my way back to the Manor. I checked on Kendel to be sure Maxwell didn't find her. Thankfully, she was sound asleep in her small cat bed near my coffin. _ *Phew... I could only imagine what he'd do to Kendel, and Xion... I hope to God that he never finds them.. I don't know what'd I do if I lost them.. * _I knelt down by my cat and pet her.. Her cute little ears twitched. I smiled as she purred.

Then something crossed my mind.. _*Say if I did convince Roxas that I didn't mean to hurt him.. How can I keep him and the girls out of Maxwell's grasp? Shit... My head hurts.. I think I'll go to bed early.. * _ I decided to crawl into my coffin. But I couldn't sleep all I could do was stare into the darkness; wide awake with the fear that all I had gained would ripped away from me once again. I don't know what bothered me more. The fact that Maxwell has come back. Or that some human learned how to really get under my skin.

Being a vampire kind of bites.

**Chapter Two: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Here is CH 2 if you noticed I broke the 4th wall a few times so far. I thought it'd make it more comedic. Anyway review and fav if you'd like. It'd be awesome! Thanks!**


	3. Getting a Bit Supernatural

**Chapter Three: Getting a Bit Supernatural**

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

It was Saturday morning when I had awoke. I made my bed, got dressed, and did my usual routine. After that I put somethings in my new backpack seeing as I'd left the other one behind at the vampire's Manor. If I didn't that crazed bastard would have killed me. _*Freaking vampires! They're not supposed to be real! But man was I proved wrong... Ow my neck still hurts...* _The wound on my neck had almost gone away, yet it still stung when I touched it. The bitting itself didn't hurt, in fact it felt... good... but the after effect is ouch!

I went down into the kitchen to find my Dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Morning Dad." I said with a smile.

He put his paper down and adjusted his glasses. "By the Gods. Is it doomsday?" There was a hint a humor to that. He's so weird, one day he'll be serious, the next he'll be a jokester.

"Funny," I responded as I made myself a cup of coffee.

"I know, that's why I said it. There must be a reason you're up early on a Saturday." My Dad folded up his paper and sipped his coffee he had sitting on the table.

"Xion, my friend school, she wanted me to come over before lunch today. Remember? I told you a couple of times." I added sugar and cream to my coffee and grabbed myself a Pop-Tart.

"Roxas with all the cases I've been working I'm surprised if I remember things like that." He stated. With him being a detective I guess I can't blame him for not remembering.

"Oh..." I sat at the table and ate my small breakfast. I looked at the newspaper and grabbed it. I and saw an article, "The Vampire Killer Strikes Again? Are they serious?" I skimmed the article and just wanted to laugh, because the vampire I encountered got himself noticed.. Well somewhat no normal person would take this title seriously. And start believing vampires existed all of a sudden.

"Since when have you started reading the newspaper? Are you sick?" My Dad joked... again.

"No I'm perfectly fine." I folded the paper back up and set the paper back where my Dad had it and finished my Pop-Tart. "Anyway, can you give me a lift to Xion's?" I finished up my coffee and put the cup in the sink.

"Sure, but I have to make a few errands first." He got up from the table and put his cup in the sink.

"That's cool, I'll text her and let her know," I went back in my room and as I went to grab my backpack I saw that I'd forgotten my newly acquired pendent. I smirked and put it on around my neck. It looked good with everything I wore. *_Ha, bet the vampire is wondering what happened to his precious pendent. He can't get me because the sun and he'd have to be invited inside. But better carry a cross with me in case I ever go out at night again. Just to be on the safe side...* _I threw on my hoodie and waited in the living room for my Dad. I texted Xion while I stood there waiting:

Me: Hey, be by later on. Dad's got to run some errands before dropping me off. See you soon.

We made a stop by Dad's work. I wasn't comfortable going inside the police station. But I'd rather not sit in the car alone. I followed my Dad inside. "Ok Roxas wait here. I'll only be a few minutes." I put on my music and sat on a bench. His co-workers knew who I was. I would come here with my Dad when I'd stay with him as a child.. Therefore they paid no mind to me.

As I was waiting a few _walk in _criminals stared at me. I scooted down the bench feeling creeped out. I looked down at the pendent and played with it out of bordum. The pendent was in very goood condition dispite it's age. The chain around it was quite thin and broke when after I got back home from the Manor. I replaced it with a thicker chain so that I could wear it. No sense in letting something this valuable to just sit around. _*I wonder, just what this thing means to some blood sucking leech.*_

Dad finally finished getting what he needed and we left. Before starting the car my Dad looked at me strangely. "Where did you get that pendent?" *_Shit! I forgot to tuck it back in my jacket!*_

"Uh I found it while walking home from school..." That's what I told my friends Hayner and Xion. No way I was telling anyone that I snuck into that creepy Manor. My Dad never saw it until just now. I was hoping he'd never see it, but shit happens.

He held the pendent in his hand. "No one just drops a real gold and ruby necklace and not notice. Did you steal this?" I felt insulted. I shot my Dad a glare, but he was unphased.

"What?!" I tucked it back into my jacket. "No! I didn't I just found it by the Manor, that's the truth." _*Well half of it, technically I went where I wasn't supposed to and found it lying around.*_

"I'm not an idiot Roxas, did you go in the Manor like I said NOT to?" His voice went up a notch. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Again no. Can we just drop it?" I was getting defensive.

"Fine, but whoever really owns that is probably looking for it." He started to drive, I played my music again and daydreamed. _*If he cared so much for it. Why'd he leave it lying around?*_

After what seemed like forever I was finally dropped off at Xion's place. It was an average sized house with a small yard. I texted her:

Me: It's freezing out here. Mind letting me in?

Within minutes she opened the door. She was still in her pajamas her hair was messy. "Hey, Roxas come on in and kick off your shoes."

I walked in and hung my coat and took off my snow-covered shoes. "Nice place you have here. It's so... Clean.." I'm kind of a neat freak... My room is spotless and everything was put away neatly. Strange for a seventeen year old I know. But I liked things clean and organized, however, I'm not too OCD about it.

"Yeah, my mother won't allow a mess in the house. Oh and sorry I look like crap. I just woke up when you texted me." She yawned and stretched her arm pushing out her rather large chest. A normal boy would have blushed, but I just smiled.

"You look fine." I reassured her. She was wearing a dark purple top, with fleece pants that had a spider web pattern on them. Sure her hair is a bit messy, but who's isn't when they first wake up?

"Liar, now come upstairs to my room." She led me to he small bedroom. The walls were a dark purple with black spiders painted on it. Her room was every Goth's paradise. Candles sat on her dresser and nightstand. And a sleeping black cat was on the end of her black and purple canape bed. Then something strange caught my eye. A black leather book, it was huge and had what looked like gems on it. As I went to touch it, Xion grabbed my wrist. "What?"I asked.

"Don't touch that please?" She looked serious.

"Ok, ok. Sorry it just caught my eye." Xion let go of my wrist and went into her closet picking out one of her Gothic outfits. She then began to strip. "Whoa what are you doing?!"

She looked at me weird as she adjusted her bra. "What's it look like genius? I'm getting changed." She slipped on her short corset dress.

"But I'm in the room... Isn't that improper?"I felt my face heat up.

"You're gay, didn't think it'd bother you. Sheesh prude." She stuck out her tongue at me and put on some black stockings.

I felt embarrassed. "Oh... Ok... Anyway, I like your room it's pretty cool. Some might think you're a witch." I laughed.

Xion started fixing her hair, "Yeah, haha haha a witch, cute" She laughed nervously, I raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "Anyway... What would you like to do Roxas?" She sat on her bed and petted her cat.

"I don't know play video-games? Goof around?" I had no idea what girls liked to do. And Xion was different from other girls. Not that it's a bad thing, different is good. I don't like girls that are carbon copies of one another.

"That's guys stuff. Want to paint my nails?" Her cat woke up and yawned. It stared at me. I looked up at Xion and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh suuuure?" The cat continued to stare. Then it jumped from the bed and started rubbing on my leg then started purring.

"That's weird. Minx hates people, and usually hides under my bed or he attacks them." Xion got up from her bed and picked up Minx. The cat had yellow eyes and was adorable.

I pet the cat's head and he meowed. "Well he seems to like me." I smiled. Animals have usually liked me, there's one however that absolutely hates me. I fail to understand why. Maybe it's because it's owner dislike of me. Who knows...

"That's a very good thing." I saw that she had her eyes on the pendent. "Want to hold him while I get the nail polish?" She held out Minx towards me. I took the cat and he rubbed his face on mine; his whiskers tickled, I laughed.

"Alright," I sat on her bed and played with the cat. He then starts to play with the pendent I thought it was cute. A few minutes later, Xion comes back with nail polish. The cat hopped down and walked out. For the next fifteen minutes I painted my friends black just like mine.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day Xion kept spacing out and staring at my pendent... I found it odd because she saw no interest in it all week. "Hey can I look at that necklace more closely." She asked.<p>

I shook my head, "No? What's your sudden interest in it?" I clutched the pendent in my hand and gave her a stern look. She looked away and started petting her cat.

"It's not yours.. I know who it belongs to." Xion didn't even look up at me... That's when it hit me..

"Hold on a second you know him? No way I've giving this back!" I was upset and just wanted to leave... But it's not her fault. _*He must have her under something. That leech!* _ I sat next to her. "Sorry I blew up like that. It's just I didn't think you knew a jerk like him. He really hurt me. Stupid vampire."

"Who, Axel? Oh trust me he can be such a jerk sometimes. Believe me.." She rolled her eyes and went over to the leather book and set it on her lap and opened it.

I was curious about that book, it looked like something that held spells... I then realized, the black cat, the Gothic clothing, a leather book and lit candles! "You're a witch?!"

"Shhh quiet." She put her right hand up and it glowed purple. She moved it as if to zip my lips. My mouth could no longer open. "I can't have my parents and brother knowing that someone non mystical knows. You had better keep quiet Roxas or I'll make you a toad. Got it?" I nodded, fearing that she actually would. I don't want to become an amphibian.

I had no idea that this town really was a supernatural place. I thought it was all mythological. Yet so far I've been bitten by a real vampire and now my best friend is a witch? What's next a werewolf?! A ghost?! (I hope I didn't just jinx myself.) I then watched as her hand moved up and pulled the necklace off me and it fell on her lap. "Now then I can give this back to him. Then slap him in the face with it." She closed her book and unzipped my lips.

"Just what the hell Xion?!" I was both angry and confused. I tried wrapping all this into my mind. It was driving me nuts!

"To answer your question; yes I am a witch. My whole family is magical. I specialize in dark magic mostly. My mother is a White Witch, my father was a Warlock at one time. My brother is Cleric, a healer if you will. Now you know the truth... Will you hate me like you hate Axel?" Xion looked sad as I stepped closer to her.

I hugged her. "No, I can't. You're my friend... It's just I never believed witches and vampires were... You know, real?"

"Oh we're very real Roxas,"' Xion returned my hug. "But not many are good."

"And so I've witnessed..." I let her go and sat on the floor and looked up at her. I was relieved that she wasn't a witch that sacrificed people... At least that's what I was assuming.

"You may not believe me, but Axel not a bad vampire. He's just an idiot...Most of the time." Xion was defending him. I was internally outraged. *_He attacked me and tried choking me! What do you mean he's not that bad?!* _

"Could have fooled me..." I rolled my eyes, Minx then curled up in my lap rubbing himself against me. "He tried to kill me Xion."

"I know and I slapped him good for it too. You're my friend as well as him. But I will not let him hurt you." She put her book back on the shelf it was sitting on then made her way to bed. I watched where she put the necklace, in a black felt box on her dresser. I turned around to see what she was doing. Xion made her way over to the bed and pulled out something. She set a black case on the bed and pulled out a small vial."Take this. If Axel tries attacking you again, throw this at him. Or any vampire. It's liquid sunlight. It's just enough to where you can stun them and get away quickly. But takes at least three to kill them." She held out the small vile towards me.

"Alright..." I took it from her hand and put it in my backpack. "Thank you... Uhm so what do Dark Witches do exactly? Summon the dead, cast curses and that stuff?"

"Yep, that sums it up. Though I'm not allowed to summon the dead yet. Not that high skilled. All I can do is curse people. It's fun, I'm cooking one up for Naminé. Maybe shrink her head, or make her klutzy. Choices, choices." She started to cackle like an actual witch, I think she was doing that to scare me. Yeah it scared me just a smidge.

"Uh Xion... Can you not cackle? It's a bit... Scary..." I tried to be nice now that I knew what she was capable of.

She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, anyway what do you want to do?"

"Watch you do magic tricks." I joked but then realized that I would probably be going home as a toad now. I looked away from her hoping she'd just blow off the ignorant comment.

"Uhm... No I can't do those kinds of magic tricks you're thinking of." Thankfully she did in fact blow off the comment I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok can you tell me how you met mister vampire?" I asked out of curiosity. Now that I knew that Xion knew Axel, I wanted to know how and why.

"I saved him from being killed. Scared off a vampire hunter. Yes those are real too. Anything supernatural has some hunting it. That was a year ago. Ever since then whenever he does something stupid he comes to me to fix it." There was some slight irritation in her voice. I found it funny that an ''all powerful'' vampire needed to go to a human witch for help.

"Do you turn green and grow warts? I always imagined that witches were... Ugly?" I stepped back in case she decided to throw a spell at me. Not that, that would help me in any way.

She put her palm to her face, "Do you believe everything that you read in books? Or see in movies? We witches are just as normal as humans just with magical powers..."

"Well sorry. You're the first witch I've met ok? Just like Axel was the first vampire... Which I've had the displeasure of meeting." I felt myself getting annoyed. Just the mere mention of his name made me get so mad. I just couldn't stand vampires after that night. Can you blame me?

* * *

><p>Around noon Xion's mother Carol made us some lunch. I got to meet her brother Zack, and father Garret. They seemed like nice people. Her brother didn't like me at first but after he found out I had no sexual interest in Xion he warmed up to me. Her father too. I liked that her family liked me. Normally families take a dislike to me. But that was where I used to live... with snooty jerks. These guys' were alright. They excepted me for who I was. And that made me feel happy.<p>

After lunch Xion had to do some chores. I helped myself to her bedroom to get that necklace. I found the box she had put it in but it wouldn't open. I was getting frustrated, "Fuckin' a.. Come on open." I had plenty of time, but I didn't want to waste it. Finally I managed to get it open and I stuffed the pendent in my backpack. If mister vampire wants his necklace he can come a get it. Now that I have something I can protect myself from along with my cross.

Once Xion finished her chores she came up into her bedroom. I was going though her CD collection. "Can I borrow some of these? I love Black Veil Brides. I was never able to get my hands on one of their CDs."

Xion smiled, "Sure I have all their albums barrow them all. I have them on my i-Pod."

"Cool thanks," I put the CDs in my backpack. For the rest of the day Xion and I spent it watching slasher movies and chowing on popcorn. Oh the sweet, buttery goodness.

**_8:00pm_**

My Dad swung by and picked me up. I waved good-bye and got in the car. "You have fun Roxas?" He began driving.

"Yeah actually, Xion and I are getting close. It's nice to have a friends like her and Hayner." I felt so happy. For the first time I met someone with the same shared interests. Though I think she's going to be mad that I took the pendent back. Oh well it was mine and I wasn't giving it back to Axel.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I just got called in before coming to get you. You'll be home alone tonight ok?" He turned the corner, he sounded dissapointed as he spoke. Being a detective has its pros and cons. Pros: Catching bad guys and good feeling. Cons: Long hours and stressful situations. Poor guy, but it's what he loved to do.

"Oh, alright. I think I'll be ok alone." I reassued him, he had enough to worry about.

"Call if there's an emergency." We pulled into the driveway and I got out from the car.

"Yep. Bye Dad drive safe." And with that he drove away after I opened the door. I enter my house and headed straight for my room. I put the pendent on my dresser and plopped on my bed, pulled my sketchbook from underneath it and started drawing Xion.

As I was drawing I felt like something was watching me. I kept looking over at my window. I've had this feeling ever since I came home Monday night. I put my sketchbook down and open the window in rushed a cold gust of wind and snow; I shivered. I poke my head out only to see the tree and my usual quiet street. "Must be my imagination." I closed the window and locked it. To be on the safe side I closed the blinds as well. I went back to the bed, and laid back. I decided to just read and take a break from drawing.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to flow by. It was already 10:40pm. I wasn't tired and I didn't feel like going to bed. I felt it was safe enough and that Axel had already forgotten about me. I threw on my coat and put on the pendent. I carried a cross and that sunlight stuff with me in case he didn't forget...<p>

I left the house lights off and door locked. I decided to go for a short walk to see if I could tire myself out. I came across a park and thought to walk the path there.

As I'm walking I spotted a play ground. I decided to go and sit on the swings. I just kicked my feet in the snow and started thinking. At that moment I heard footsteps in the snow. I looked to my left to see someone was at the farthest swing away. I took a closer look and realized who it was... It was Axel, the neighborhood vampire. (His hair was a dead give away.) I was froze, I wanted to get up and run, but my legs refused to move. I heard him muttering to himself. *_I guess he hasn't noticed me yet.* _He then turned his head towards me. I turned my head away, holding on to the cross tightly. I was hoping he'd just go away. Sadly he didn't. "What's a kid your age doing out so late?" I then hear the swing squeak and a swishing noise. I couldn't answer because he might recognize my voice. I saw out of the corner of my eye he was now on the swing next to mine. _*The hell? I didn't even see him move!*_

"It's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you." Axel then touched my shoulder, I shot up from the swing and stood a few feet in front of him cross in hand. He stands up and stepped closer towards me. "Finally I found you Roxas." He sounded relieved. Probably because he's been looking for another chance to attack me.

I pushed the cross towards him, "Back vampire back!" I was hoping that would make him run away or cower in fear. But he did nothing but stare at me, he smirked too.

Axel laughed and was right in front of me. He smacked the cross out of my hand and grabbed my wrist. "Cute, but those don't work on me." I noticed he wasn't wearing that old 19th century outfit, but more modern clothes; such as dark jeans and a graphic t-shirt. Over that was a long black coat and a red scarf was snaked around his neck.

I tried pulling away, but like last time it was no use. With my left hand I had the vial in. I was about to throw it at him and run... Then I noticed that Axel wasn't attacking me, or hurting me. I let the vial sink back into my pocket."What do you want from me? To finish me off?" I tried to be brave, yet there was fear coursing though my body.

I saw him look down and he yanked the pendent off me and stuffed it in his pocket. I was stunned. "I just wanted to talk. I'm not going to hurt you this time." _*Yeah because that's not a trap.* _When he lifted his other arm I thought he was going to strike me. But he didn't he just pulled me into an embrace. "Look, I'm sorry I attacked you. I had just intended to scare you away like the others... Only to let my anger and hunger get the better of me." He explained and held me tighter. For some reason I felt safe. It was strange seeing as he once tried murdering me.

I didn't even try struggling, as I was pressed against him I didn't hear a heartbeat. That wasn't surprising vampires were dead after all. "Oh right. And you expect me to believe you? After what you did to me."

"No I don't... I can understand why you wouldn't. I felt horrible after I realized who you were..." His voice sounded sad. "You've suffered so much... and I added to it."

"Wait a minute. I've never met you before in my life until Monday!" I was confused and angry. "And how do you know what I've been through?!"

"I didn't think you'd remember anyway. You were so badly hurt..." I then pushed him back, to my surprise I was able to break free. Yet I didn't run I again reached in my pocket and held on tightly on to the sunlight magic Xion gave me. Only to let it just sit there in my pocket once more.

"What do you mean..?" Then it hit me. On that night someone saved me from death. I remembered... Red hair and... A black.. coat. *_Impossible! I can't be him! No freaking way!* _I looked at him from top to bottom and realized that it was him... I stepped back.

"I carried you to the hospital, and left before being questioned." Axel didn't move, not even to try and stop me from trying to run. I didn't know how to react, I always wondered who went out of their way to save my once worthless life. And here he was, a vampire with a twisted sense of humor.

"Alright... I don't know why.. but I believe you." He smiled and went to touch my face but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. _*Holy crap his skin is freezing!_* " Even with that said it doesn't mean that I trust you." He pulled his wrist free, but not roughly.

"Understandable. But you needn't worry Roxas. I'd never hurt you like that again." Axel sounded sincere, but I was still a bit skeptical. However, my heart was telling me that his words were true. And like an idiot I fell for it.

"Fine... Mind walking me home?" I pouted and turned away. I felt his hand on my shoulder, I shoved it off.

"No, I don't mind it's the least I can do." *_I've either lost my mind, or this is one of his hypno tricks...* _

"Alright but no biting me got it?" Just then in the blink of an eye he was right in front of me. I jumped backward almost slipping in the snow. Axel snickered, I shoot him a glare and he looks away innocently. Right now he was a completely different man than the one I'd met the first time. "Gah! How'd you do you keep that?!" I felt my heart skip a beat.

He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Vampire remember?"

"Right... Let's get moving.." I walked past him, out towards the park's exit. I look back and he just stood there. "You coming?" And in a flash he's behind me, yet again my heart skipped a beat.

"Yep, but walking takes forever." Just then he lifted me up in his arms. "Hold on, this might get bumpy"

"What are you doing?!" I felt my face heat up and my heart racing.

"We're taking a faster way. Now please hold on I'd hate to drop you." He had a smirk on his face. I didn't like it.. In fact it kind of scared me. I realized there was no way he wasn't going to listen to me. I just wrapped my arms around him as he took off. I held on for dear life, and closed my eyes.

Within what seemed like half a minute we arrived at my front door. "Can you put me down now?" He sets me on my feet and I opened the door. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome... Guess I'll be leaving. I won't bother you anymore..." I turned around and watched as he started walking away. As much as I wanted that, I wanted some company more. Curse my heart.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at me. I smiled. "Want to come inside and warm up?"

Axel just laughed, "Alright fine by me. Even though I don't even feel cold." I walked into my house, he followed me then suddenly stopped. I looked back to see that he was just standing there in the doorway.. As if a wall were blocking him. He just stared at me.

I looked at him strangely. "Uh any reason you're just standing there? You're letting the heat out." I hung up my jacket and took off my shoes by the door.

"Yeah, you have to invite me in... Part of the Vampire's Code and by state law." Still he just stood there, and started wiping his boot of snow on the welcome mat.

"Oh I forgot about that..." _*Even though that's basic knowledge about vampires.*_ "Anyway, I invite you into my home mister vampire." I said with a hit of hilarity. I bow my head just to make it more funny for me.

"Well aren't you a comedian." He stepped inside, kicked off his boots, and closed the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and laughed again. He took off his long jacket and scarf, then hung them up near mine. He then just looks at me again. And my god, he was gorgeous! My face heated up and I felt really... weird.

"Can I get you anything?" I was trying to be a polite host.

"Unless you plan on offering your neck to me. Then no thank you. I can't have anything that humans consume." Axel then made himself at home and plopped on my Dad's couch. "Makes me nauseous ."

"Uhm no..." I went into the kitchen and got myself a Coke and some cookies. I then go back into the living room to keep my guest company. "So, Axel is your name?" I took a bite of my cookie, I was hungry for junk at this time of night. I never worried about getting fat from late night snacking. It's physically impossible for me.

"Yep, Axel Furga. That's it." I noticed him looking at my cookie. I raised and eyebrow. "What does that taste like to you?" He asked. His green eyes so focused. I found it a bit strange, everyone knows what cookies tasted like. Right? Then again how would he know? Vampires can't have human food, as I've just learned.

"Pretty good... but haven't you had a cookie before?" I took a sip of my soda, and ate more cookies. I had grabbed the whole box.

"Not that I can remember." He yawned and there two very long and sharp fangs appeared. I scooted over just a bit. I sipped more of my soda and avoided eye contact. "What's the matter?"

I didn't reply. I set my soda down on the coffee table and got up on the couch and grabbed his face. Like earlier he was still freezing, but his skin was soft. I thought it'd be like cement. I then pushed his mouth open to see those leopard like teeth. I had no idea what got into me, because I was invading a vampire's personal space. It's like I threw away all logic.

Axel jerked his head back and pushed me away lightly."Excuse me? Just what do you think you're doing?" He crossed his arms, and looked very annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just your skin is so soft... And you're freezing." I felt really embarrassed.

"No shit, I'm dead. Well undead...Anyway, what were you expecting my skin to feel like? Cement?" He flicked my nose I moved my hands over it.

"Ow!" I yelped and shoved him. "But yes." I looked away and sat upright in the couch seat.

Then suddenly he grabbed my face and pulled me forward. His eyes sparkled but didn't change color. I shivered because of the cold touch. I didn't pull away, it's as if I wanted this. "You're warm. And your heart is racing. What's it like? To be alive?" He said in a soft hypnotic voice. Pulling me into some kind of trance.

"I don't know how to explain it..." A strange feeling overcame me I leaned forward as if to kiss the red-headed vampire. Only to have him turn his head and move back. Which caused me to fall forward. "Ooof." and face plant into the couch. I sat back up feeling even more embarrassed. I heard him laugh.

"Did you just try to kiss me?" Axel had a huge grin on his face.

"No!" I lied and turned away. "You made me! With your power!" I accused, because this wasn't the first time Fangs here tried that hypnosis on me. _  
><em>

"You spew lies..." Axel laughed. "Besides, it's not like I would have minded a kiss from you..." I turned my head and saw that a grin was still plastered on his face. He winked at me, I turned back around. He pulled me back and held me. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and just sat there arms crossed. "I like how warm you are. Say mind if I hide out here for a while? I'm pissed at Kendel..."

"Uhm? You're mad at your cat? Never mind. I don't know where I would hide you from my Dad..." I tilted my head back to see him smiling down at me. "You're rather tall."

"Yeah... She's not really a cat. And I'm sure I can find a place to hide." He played with my hair, causing me to blush. He found it funny.

I yawned and suddenly felt very sleepy. It was late after all."Whatever.. You can stay... Just no funny.. stuff.." I was now very tired. I cuddled up to him not wanting to move. _*Strange first I hate him and now it's like suddenly I'm comfortable around him. Why is that?* _

Next thing I know I'm being carried and put in my bed. "Thanks.." Then sleep took over.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Monday: <em>****_6:58am. _**

Monday came again, I awoke from my bed just before my alarm went off. I get up and looked under the bed. There was no one under there. "Where is he hiding now?" Axel the vampire has been at my house since Saturday night and hasn't left since._ *Glad I don't have to feed him. I guess he goes out when I'm asleep.*_

I put on an Escape the Fate T-Shirt and my favorite black skinny jeans. After doing my hair and make-up I got to my closet and open it up. I was about to scream, but covered my mouth as I saw Axel. He was hanging upside down, and was sleeping. I grabbed my black and white stripped hoodie and closed the closet door slowly. I didn't want to wake a sleeping vampire. I grabbed my backpack and went into the living room.

My Dad dropped me off at school and there awaited the jerk known as Seifer. He has gotten on my last nerve. He was well-built blonde and all the girls (except Xion,) found him attractive here. He and his minions approached me. I looked to see Naminé grinning. All last week she was bothering me as well. Don't know what the big deal was about me. "Could you move? You're all in my way."

Seifer shoved me into a locker and laughed. "Nah, I told you I'd make your life hell for making Nami cry." I groaned as I hit the locker, he then holds me against it and raised his fist. Then suddenly his pants fell down. I heard laughter accumulate behind him. Which caused me to start laughing. "What's so funny faggot?"

"I'm not the one with my pants down numb nuts." I pointed downwards Seifer looked down and his face flushed red. He pulled up his pants and tried to swing at me. I ducked and his fist hit the locker. He groans in pain._*Another pro to being short. Dodging is very easy.* _

Seifer was getting very mad, but I didn't care. As he went to grab me, his shoe laces magically tied themselves together, and he fell on his face. "The hell?!" He yelped. His minions helped him up and they all walked away. I looked down the hall to see Xion laughing.

I walked toward her. "Nice. And thanks. You saved my ass back there." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"No big deal, I was tired of watching him push you around all week and it was making me mad. Don't tell my parents I used magic at school. They'd kill me." Xion let go of me and we walked over to my locker, again taking what I needed and putting away what I didn't. Xion seemed very pleased with herself and what she had done.

"I won't say a word. And uhm how is your wrist doing?" I shut my locker. Xion showed me her arm and there were no fresh wounds. I smiled.

"I haven't hurt myself since I met you. It's thanks to you that I've regained my confidence." Xion sounded so proud of herself, and she should be. Something like that takes a lot of courage, I should know.

"Aw I feel loved. And useful." We started walking to English class, then we bump into our friend Hayner Fitzgerald. (For some reason, his last name makes me want to laugh.) His hair was messy and blonde, looked like it hadn't seen a comb in weeks. He dressed like it was still 1994.

"Morning ladies," He joked, he knew about my sexuality and didn't care. He told me it didn't matter and that I was still awesome to be around. Heck he's even came over a few times to play video-games.

"Ha ha, come here Hayner let me give you a kiss." I went to hug him and pretend I was going to kiss him. He shoved me, but I kept trying to get closer.

"No," I was finally close enough to him. "Gah! I don't go that way." Hayner kept pushing against me. He slugged my shoulder, and we both just laughed so did Xion. "Roxas you're so weird."

"Oh you guys are hilarious." Xion just kept laughing. We waved bye to Hayner and told him we'd see him at lunch.

I sat by Xion as usual, and told her about Axel and what was going on with him and I. Not that we were a couple or anything! Maybe I wanted us to be? No! No! I can never give my heart away so easily again! Not after what Danny (← My ex from my last school) pulled. I mean I forgave the vampire for biting me and he's now taken up space in my bedroom closet. I don't like a vampire... do I?

"Wow, him and Kendel always get into heated fights. Sometimes he comes to hang out at my place for a couple days. Only he sleeps in the attic, like a bat." Xion explained and she scribbled in her notebook. "My Mom and Dad know him as my friend, but not that he's a vampire. Witches and Vampires usually don't get along, but Axel and I made a friendship work." I also started taking down the notes on the board as well. She then smirlked. "Didn't I tell you that he's not all that bad? Oh and I know you took that pendent back. No big deal, it's his fault he let you get it in the first place." Xion continued to talk with me even though my cousin the _Professor_ was lecturing. I just sighed at her question. I then caught myself sketching Axel on the side of my notes. I set my pencil down and looked up at my cousin.

"Yeah, you were right he's just an idiot sometimes. And yeah I couldn't agree more." I opened my text-book and started doing the assignment. Xion did the same.

We met Hayner at lunch and some "others." Seifer was starting crap with us and Naminé once again demanding my attention. (As usual.) Hayner was getting just as pissed as I was. Xion about slapped Naminé across the face, but I stopped her. Didn't want her getting suspended over hitting some snotty blonde bimbo. Hayner shot up from his seat and shoved Seifer and swore at him. It was funny. The idiot brigade eventually left us alone and went off to ruin someone else's day. Those poor people, I pity them.

"I have never gotten the guts to actually stand up to him. But since I've gotten to know you Roxas, it's like I'm a better person. I mean you're the only kid here that hasn't taken any of Seifer's bull shit." Hayner said while probably feeling great about himself. And well. he should.

"Yeah, Roxas how come you're not afraid of him? I mean we weren't, we just went along with it so he'd leave us alone." Xion explained and started digging in her home-made lunch.

"What's there to be afraid of? He's just a jerk that gets off on being a bully, they're just jealous cowards. That's what my Dad always told me. He was the class nerd, but he fought back." I sipped my Coke that I managed to sneak in my bag while my Dad wasn't looking. "Also, I've faced far worse people than Seifer and Naminé." I said coldly. Xion and Hayner stare at me. I gave them a smile.

"I'm glad we're friends man." Hayner put his fist up, as did I and we did this thing called a fist bump. Xion joined in also. This was amazing I had some awesome friends that accepted me for who I am. I think I'm really going to like living here.

For the rest of the day Seifer left us alone, and we had a nice afternoon. I got my things from my locker and met up with Hayner and Xion. After school I usually waited with them till their rides got here, then I walk home. But today was different. "Say Roxas want a lift home?" Hayner asked as his Mom pulled up into the school parking lot. "It's just it bugs me that you walk home is this freezing weather and never ask for a ride, or tell us no."

I decided I didn't feel like walking home, so I took him up on his offer, "Sure I'd love a lift home, I'm feeling lazy today. Even though it's out of your Mom's way." I swear he almost died from shock. The reason I'd turn down their offers was because, I didn't want them going out of theit way for me. Yet they persisted and today I finally gave in.

Hayner put his arm around me yanked me towards the car. I waved bye to Xion, she waved back. Hayner shoved me in the back seat. "Hey Mom can we give Roxas a lift home?" I sat up in the seat and awaited to hear the answer from his Mom.

Mrs. Fitzgerald looked in the backseat and smiled. She had on red glasses and her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "Sure I'd be happy to, it's so cold. Buckle up boys." I did as I was told. She drove out on to the street and she took me home.

After the car pulled into my driveway, I got out and told them thank you for the ride. They soon drove off once I got to the front door. I walked into the house, kick off my shoes and hang my coat. As I closed the door I heard a noise in the kitchen. I panicked and grabbed my shoe. I walked slowly into the kitchen and threw my shoe at the tall perpetrator. I heard a yelp, and then a loud thud. I went over to the person. "Hey! What's the big idea? You're pretty stupid, a cop lives here." I knelt down to get a look at the person. Just then the perpetrator grabbed my hoodie collar and pulled me down.

"You jack ass! It's me Axel!" He growled. Axel looked up and I saw green eyes and some red hair poking out from the hood. I felt so stupid, he's been staying here for the past two days._. *Who else would it be? But the better question is why is he up? It's the middle of the day!*_

The two of us stood up. "How was I supposed to know it was you!? Vampire's aren't up at three in the afternoon!" I yelled and decided to pull him down to my level. He growls again, but a bit louder, scaring me a little.

"You do know I could kill you where you stand little man. Right?" Axel gave me a stern look and hissed. I immediately let him go... As I was about to walk away, he grabbed me next thing I know he has me forced into the kitchen wall. I gulped and felt myself shaking.

"I'm up because I feel like it. It's a cloudy day and the sun isn't shining" His face inched closer to mine. I thought of one way to stun him. _*I might regret this but...* _I leaned my head forward and planted a light kiss, while he was distracted I slipped free. I smirked and made a run for it. "Why you little-!" I made it to my room and closed the door. Some how or another he had beaten me there. I inched backwards and fell back on to my bed. I kicked my sketchbook to where his foot was to only have him slip on top of me.

He pushed himself up, but not off of me. The two of us stared into each other's eyes. I could feel my heart pounding. Without thinking we kissed... I could feel those teeth when things got a bit more heated. This kissing session was way better than any other I had. It was very passionate and loving. The fact he was literally stone cold hardly bothered me. I started running my fingers throughout his red locks, hell I even pulled it a few times because I liked the way he was kissing me. His hand glided up and down my sides. I made little noises which made him smirk in between our kiss.

I was really getting into it, then he goes for my neck. At first I thought he'd bite my neck, but he didn't. He just kissed it for a minute then for some reason he stopped, I felt his teeth poking me. I felt scared again. Just then he flew up and clung to my wall. He turned his head to look at me; his eyes red.

I sat up and was just in awe at what just happened. "Why'd... you stop?" He hopped down off the wall and stood there facing me.

"You said no biting remember?" There was no emotion to his voice. I got up from the bed and just hugged him. I looked up at him, he didn't budge. But his eyes went back to that pretty mint green.

"Yes, I remember." I hugged him tighter. "Anyway, where did you learn to kiss like that? I've never been kissed that good before." I guess I finally gave into him after getting to know him a bit. He wasn't evil at all, though it will be a while before I can actually trust him. Let alone fall in love with him! However, my heart was set on him being a good guy to be with. Still my heart was pretty damaged after my last relationship went south last year.

As I looked up at Axel, he gave me a strange look. "Believe it or not but I've been around for a very long time. And in that time I've kissed many people." He played with my hair. Usually that bothered me, but this was one exception.

"Just how long exactly?" _*I don't think I'm going to like the answer...* _I awaited his reply.

"I'm one-hundred and twenty years old. Born on August thirteenth eighteen ninety-two. _Died _on October fifth nineteen-thirteen. At least that's what... Someone I knew told me." He bit his lower lip.

"Died?" I mean I knew he was_ un_dead but I'm not aware of how vampires are _really _created. Since I now knew that they actually existed. All I knew was that people had to die for it to work. The books I've read have said there are many other ways of becoming a child of the night. A bite, a kiss, consuming another vampire's blood, or becoming cursed. The last one sounds like it would suck. Hope Xion never learns that type of curse. That if it's an actual spell...

"Yep. A long time ago, but I have a very vague memory of it. All I knew was where I lived, who my family was, and how I _died_. Then I was filled in about what my name was after becoming this thing." Axel explained, but I could hear some anger in his voice. As if he hated being a vampire, and was forced into it. I took his arms and draped them around me letting him know I wanted to be held. He happily held me. I was smiling and was in the best mood of my teen life.

"Ah ok. You don't have to tell me your past if you don't want to. Besides, I'd rather want to get to know who you are instead of who you were." I reached up to touch his face he smiled.

"I just hope you know the risks of dating a vampire..." I stepped back and glared at him. I crossed my arms. "Now what's that look for?" He appeared confused.

"Don't you even Edward Cullen." Axel didn't say anything he just sighed. Then he tackled me to the floor and pinned me playfully. "What?" I smirked, he however wasn't amused.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't insult me. I'm a real vampire. Not a pixy thank you." The both of us just laughed. _*Don't know how he manages to laugh, sigh, or even yawn if he doesn't breathe.* _He then leans in giving me another blissful kiss. I just melted into it, because his kiss helped me forget all the bad things that happened in my life.

I kissed a vampire and I liked it.

**Chapter Three: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yet another long chapter, I like it when my readers can see the characters & events the way I see them. I try to be descriptive as possible without over doing it. I time skipped a bit so I could get their relationship started at least. No worries I will not rush the story. Not with a story that still has a lot more to it. Like Roxas said, "I guess I finally gave into him after getting to know him a bit. He wasn't evil at all, though it will be a while before I can actually trust him. Let alone fall in love with him!" **

**Oh and did you notice Hayner finally makes a physical appearance? The bully Seifer too? I can't stand Seifer, Hayner's ok though. I always found him to be an interesting character. **

**Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Though I feel this chapter isn't as good as the previous two. **

**Also thank a lot to those who gave me reviews and have followed & favored my story so far! You guys rock! After all it's thanks to you guys I want to finish this now. But take my time. I don't want it to be a half-assed story. You know? **

**Again thanks! ^_^**


	4. Being a Vampire Has Its Ups & Downs

**Chapter Four: Being a Vampire has Its Ups & Downs**

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

It was strange, kissing Roxas in such a romantic way. I didn't think he even liked me. (Well considering my first impression was a terrible one.) I had him on the floor, he had just insulted me. Therefore he needed to be punished. As I kissed him, could really feel his body's warmth. I pulled back for a second and moved his bangs out of his eyes. "I take it you like me now?" I smirked.

Roxas's cheeks grew red and he turned his head away. "Yeah, but I don't want you thinking that means you can bite me whenever you please. My neck isn't an open bar."

I sighed, *_Ow.* _"Alright, from this moment on I won't bite you unless you say I can." I tried sounding as truthful as I could. But I don't think he'll trust me... ever. Roxas turned his head back towards me. His eyes were such a pretty blue, I could lose myself in them... Just like my last lover. She had the same blue eyes, and she made me feel as though I were...alive. And now Roxas is doing the same thing. It was an amazing feeling.

I was a bit scared about falling for someone again. In the fear that Maxwell would yet again take them away. Then I remembered he has no clue about my current _life._ Though, now that I know that Maxwell avoided true death. I will never underestimate him again.

"Good." Roxas pouted. It was cute. I got up off of him and helped him up.

"Well love what shall we do while indoors? Even on cloudy days I don't like going outside knowing it's still daylight." I pulled him into an embrace and he returned it.

"Maybe you could fill me in on what it's like being a vampire? I mean like what real ones are all about." Roxas looked up at me smiling. I played with his soft blonde hair.

"Sounds good to me." The two of us let go of one another and set forth to the kitchen. Where Roxas helped himself to some form of junk food (chips) and soda. It didn't look that appetizing, in fact it made me feel a bit nauseous.

I sat in a chair and put my feet up on the table. Roxas turned around and shot me a glare. At first I was confused. "Get your feet off the table! We eat there! This isn't your unkept Manor." I rolled my eyes and sat upright in the chair. I was a bit irritated that he insulted my home. I knew it was unkept. But there wasn't much I could do about it seeing as it's condemned.

"Ok then come over and clean it for me. I don't mind. Personally I hate cleaning." I gave him a smirk and his cheeks flushed red as he sat at the table. He ripped open the bag of chips and started eating them one by one. The crunching I could handle but the chomping ugh. I reached across the table and yanked the chips away. Again he glared at me. "You're not getting these back until you stop chomping like a cow." I closed the bag and then put it where he couldn't reach it.

"You're an ass." He sunk into the chair and sipped his sugar filled drink. I looked at him wondering just what things he wanted to know. He sets the can down and looked at me. Who was in a daze. "Ok, first things first Axel. What's it like being a vampire? Besides being... dead and all."

I leaned forward, "I like that I no longer feel the need to cough when I smoke. And the whole defying gravity trick is neat. Oh and having hypnotic charm helps when I buy my cigarettes. No need for I.D then. Other than that I hate it." I was being completely honest. He looked puzzled it seems he figured being a vampire must be amazing. I mean with the heightened sense, super agility, hypnotic charm and immortality sure it seems cool. But it's not, we have to hide from the sun, feast on live blood to survive, and we outlive our human companions. It's miserable and very lonely.

He took another sip of the soda, and gave me a look of disgust. _*Probably hates smokers. Oh well.* _"Why do you hate it?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Think about it for a minute. You've read some of the stories. _Most_ of what's written about us is true. Minus to fearing holy items, and garlic which just smells horrible."

"Oh... Alright, can you like read people's minds?"

"Nope, the only weird tricks I can do is walk on walls and summon a tiny flame. But I hardly ever use the flame. Anything else?" He got up from his chair, sat in my lap and leaned into me. I put my arm around him. _*He's so cute.* _

"Nah, anyway since we're together now. Why don't we go out later... You know on a date?" Roxas's face flushed. I could hear his heart pounding. My guess he was a bit nervous.

"Like a movie? I can do that. But later on. Let's watch TV for now." I lifted him up into my arms and set him on his couch and sat by him. Roxas turned the TV on to some boring drama show. I pulled him close to me. I felt our hands intertwine._*I'll never understand how humans find drama to be so interesting. It's annoying, though it surrounded me.* _As I'm lost in my thoughts the little blonde thought it'd be funny to shove me. I shoved back, we laughed and then started to horse around. He had me pinned on the floor, "Looks like you got me." I smirked.

"So much for your powers being so great huh? Whoa!" I threw my weight and ended up on top of him. He laughed."I stand corrected." As I go to kiss him he stopped me by grabbing my face. "Promise me one thing..."

"Yeah sure what is it?" I smiled.

"That you'll never betray me..." I looked at him strange. Vampires were all about loyalty, but he probably wasn't aware if it yet.

"I promise love," I leaned down and kissed him, then the door opens. I looked up to see his father. Detective K. Haven. His arms were crossed and he didn't look happy. I grinned like a jackass.

Roxas gave me a strange look then tilted his head back. "Oh hi Dad. You're home already?" I got up off of him and sat on the couch feeling awkward. Roxas sat next to me, his father still standing there with an angry expression.

"Yeah... Just what the hell was going on here?" He sat in the chair next to the sofa. I felt Roxas grab my hand. I smiled. His father wasn't at all pleased that I was here. "I've told you not to invite people over without my knowing Roxas."

Roxas looked away from his father and bit his lower lip. "I know Dad. I'm sorry... It's just that I was lonely and wanted someone to talk to." He held my hand tighter, and leaned into me.

His Dad looked at me closely, "You, who are you? I've never seen your face around here before."

"I moved here a week ago, my name is Axel." I said in a calm voice. I could see that I'd have to lie big time, and be sure he doesn't try looking me up. There wouldn't be anything on me, or even about me. He'd really get suspicious and I'd have to high tail it out of town for while. Like hell I wanted that to happen.. especially now. Or I could just hypnotise him later on and not have to worry.

"Just how old are you? You look too old to be hanging around Roxas." Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned. His father shot him a look.

"I'm eighteen sir." I lied. Then I remembered that I looked a lot older than eighteen. (I was about twenty-one when I was turned.) His father raised an eyebrow as if seeing through my lies.

"I wasn't born yesterday red-head. Quit your lying."

I could see Roxas was getting frustrated. As I was about to respond to his father, Roxas said something instead, "Dad for Pete's sake! He's not lying. I met him at the library last week and he asked me out ok? I was going to introduce him to you soon!" Roxas sat up straight and sounded agitated.

His father sighed, "Alright. Alright. Calm down there. I was just wondering who he was.." His father turned his attention back to me. "My apologies Axel it's nice to meet you. My name is Kelvin Haven." He said, then he leaned forward and looked at me more closely. "Hold on a moment. I swear I've seen you before."

I looked away while trying to come up with something to say. _*Guess he remembers me from when I peeked into his crime scene.* _I smiled and looked back at him. "I wouldn't know where from. This is the first I've met you Kelvin."

"Oh ok, you two got plans today?" Kelvin smiled, and he'd obviously trusting me to be with his son.

"Yeah the movies." Roxas leaned into me again and held onto my arm.

"That's a far walk, need a ride?" Kelvin got up from his chair and walked over to the door to grab his keys. But was stopped when Roxas stood up.

"Nah, it'll be ok. Thanks though Dad." Kelvin sat back in the chair and watched TV. Roxas smiled and looked at me. "I'll grab my coat and we can go now." Roxas went over to the coat wrack. I sat for a moment longer before getting up and putting mine on along with my scarf. I don't get cold but I didn't want anyone thinking I was crazy.

As the two of us headed out the door, his father came up to us. "Are you two sure you don't want a ride?" He pointed to the sky, it was starting to snow. It didn't bother me.

Roxas looked at his father. "Yes Dad, you just sit here and relax. I'm sure you're tired from work. He'll bring me home in one piece." I walked out towards the sidewalk, I waited for Roxas to follow. While waiting I lit up a cigarette.

His father closed the door and Roxas ran up to me. He glared at me, his arm crossed. I was confused for a moment. "What?" I inhale and exhale smoke. He coughed, and continue to glare at me.

"You know that's a nasty habit" He stated the obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you serious? Not like it'll kill me." I drew in another drag.

"Oh ha ha, I just hate smoking. My Mom does and it's disgusting." He turned away upset.

"Well I'm not your mother." I stared at the half smoked cigarette and sighed. I threw it down on the cement and stepped on it. _*Well that was a waste.*_ "Alright, if it bothers you that much I won't do it when you're around." All part of being polite. I was apparently raised to be mindful of others.

He turned around and hugged me. "Thanks" Roxas looked up and me and started playing with my hair. I could tell he wanted something else. "Uhm can you carry me? It really is a long walk into town." I ruffled his hair and lifted him up into my arms. "Whoa." He held on to me and I took off.

The two of us arrived a block away from the theater. I set him down and walked the rest of the way. We walked inside, it was pretty big and too bright. Roxas pulled me towards the ticket line and we looked up at the movies playing. He pointed out some that sounded really boring to me. I loved slasher films but these days most of them didn't have that scary feel anymore. "Ugh you're so picky Axel." Roxas shrugged.

"Fine let's see that one." I pointed to one called Fright Night 2: New Blood. I had no idea what it was about. It just sounded like an interesting movie title. Roxas then laughed at me._ *First he complains I'm picky, now he's laughing at my choice* _ "Ok what's so funny?"

"That's a vampire movie. And I'm sure they get torn to pieces." Roxas had a smirk on his face. He was acting like Xion. _*One Xion is enough for me.*_ I glared at him and face palmed. Next I shoved him forward into the ticket line.

The two of us approached an average woman at the counter. Her hair was brown and she was short. "Hi, and what movie will you two be seeing?" She looked at me and started batting her eyelashes. I watched as her eyes observed me, she started twirling her hair. I smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed red. Roxas punched my arm. He was apparently a little jealous. It was cute.

"Two for Fright Night Two: New Blood if you wouldn't mind." I leaned over the counter and look into her brown eyes. Having hypnotic charm was very useful. Her eyes went blank and she gave us two tickets and I handed her some money. "Thanks pretty lady." I winked at her. Roxas rolled his eyes as we headed for the concession stand. The smell of buttered popcorn now filled the air. It smelled wonderful, which made me mad because I couldn't eat any.

Roxas got himself a huge bag of popcorn and a frozen drink. He didn't say a word to me even as we found ourselves some seats. "Hey, love what's the matter?" I went to grab his hand but he moved it and stuffed popcorn in his mouth. "Fine don't tell me then. Just don't chomp your popcorn or I'll take it away." He then chomped down on purpose because he knew it irritated me. "Not funny." I sat back in the chair and took a piece of popcorn and flicked it at him.

Roxas gave me a dirty look, "You know why I'm mad."

"Uhm no I don't, not a mind reader." He was sounding like a girl. I just don't get why people expect you to know why they're mad or upset with them. It's the most irritating thing!

"You were flirting." He sipped the frozen drink. I took it from him and pulled his face towards mine.

"I was using my charm so she wouldn't card us for a R-rated movie. Believe or not vampires are known to be loyal and some even faithful." I gave him a quick kiss and settled back into my seat. I still held his drink, I knew it would make me sick but I drank some anyway. After I took my sip I handed it back to him. I tried not to gag but it couldn't be helped. I immediately felt sick; it tasted horrible. My stomach started hurting like hell. I wrapped my arms around my gut hoping it would ease the pain.

Roxas sipped the drink and gave me a strange look."You ok? You look like you're going to hurl."

"Nope... I'm just...fine..." I lied. he sat back and the movie started. It was a common peaceful beginning but seeing as it's a horror film things would get real ugly real fast. The pain in my gut got worse with each passing moment.

The movie was starting to get into its horror aspect. Roxas didn't seem at all fazed. I normally wouldn't be either but the second blood was sprayed in the movie. I felt the urge to just hurl everywhere. I bolted from my seat and to the nearest bathroom. I felt better after that. As I headed back I saw a kid walk in to the same theater room Roxas was. He looked like some preppy rich kid. I paid no more mind to him and sat back with Roxas. He had a grin on his face. "Get too scared vampire?"

I shot him a glare. "No, you ass hat. I got sick from drinking that frozen thing."

"If you knew it you make you sick then why did you drink it?" He sipped it which made me feel queasy again. I looked away from him and to the movie.

"I wanted to feel human. Now let's watch the movie ok?" I slid down in the chair. Roxas grabbed my hand and held it. I grasp his and I felt him kiss my cheek. I smiled and we watched the rest of the film.

* * *

><p>After the movie, we left the building there stood that kid I saw earlier. He looked right at Roxas and smirked. Roxas looked furious. "Uhm, you know him?" Roxas didn't answer. He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me but I didn't move. I yanked my arm away.<p>

"Axel take me home now. I'm cold." He ordered me to do. Instead I folded my arms and stayed right where I was.

" 'Scuse me!? First of all don't be all demanding.. Now answer me. Who is he? Because the second you saw him your mood changed." Right after I said that, the kid approached us. Roxas looked about ready to hit the other boy but I pulled him back.

"Sorry, and to answer your question... He's my ex boyfriend.. he's an ass hole." Roxas whispered to me.

The boy pushed his blonde hair away, "So this is where you've been eh Roxy? I honestly thought you had bettered the world and killed yourself." Now I wanted to smack this kid._ *No Axel, don't hit the annoying human... No matter how much you want to.* _Roxas struggled to get away from me but I held him tightly.

"Oh go fuck yourself Danny!" Roxas stepped on my toes as he stopped down. I bit my lip and just kept holding him back."Axel let me go!" I heard him start to get really upset.

Danny laughed. "Aw cute. Guess you really do like them older and enjoy what they do with you." I was now outraged. _*Screw it! I'm done hearing this prick talk!*_ I let Roxas go but pushed him back and grabbed Danny and threw him into a wall. I tried not to seriously hurt the boy but my anger usually got the better of me.

"Watch your god damned mouth you brat!" I suddenly felt the urge to drain this kid. I felt him struggle, he even kicked me, it hurt a little. But it didn't make me back down, it just made things worse for the boy.

"Let me go you crazy bastard!" He yelled. But I ignored his little demand. _*Not a chance.*_ I kneed him in the stomach and shoved him down into the ground. He scrambled to his feet and tried running. But I grabbed him up by the hair and pulled him back. I was about ready to bite him, when Roxas held my waist.

"Stop, Axel. I think he got what he deserved." His grip on me tightened. I sighed and threw Danny down, then I put my foot on his back.

"You ever bother Roxas again, I swear I WILL kill you." I removed my foot, the kid nodded and bolted down the street. "I'm sorry Roxas I didn't mean to snap like that..." I felt guilty that I allowed myself to let some idiot get under my skin. I could have just walked away.

"It's ok. If you hadn't held me back he would have probably hurt me. I can't fight him off. Besides," he laughed. "It was funny watching him feel helpless for a change." I smiled. He let go and stood in front of me. I touched his face. _*How could anyone hurt such an innocent kid like him? It pisses me off! I mean what has he ever done to deserve such treatment?* _ He pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me. It caught me by surprise; I went to kiss back but he already pulled away.

"Let's get you home. I have to go talk to someone. Unless you want me to stay?"

"Aw but I'll miss my morning heart attacks." He teased. _*I don't understand how I scare him. I mean he knew I was staying there. And that I need to hide where the sun can't touch me.*_ "But if you want to go you can." Roxas laughed. He played with my hair. His arms wrapped around me and I carried him home fast.

There we stood at his front door, "Well see you later.. Whoa!" I lightly shoved him into the wall and playfully hissed. His eyes grew wide, then he smirked.

"Scared?" I teased him as I bared my fangs.

Roxas laughed and didn't move.."Oh yes, I'm terrified." He wrapped his arms around me and we shared a passionate kiss. Though it didn't last very long as his father knocked at the window. "Damn it. Later fanged and furious." He stuck out his tongue.

"Mmm. You know I could put that pierced tongue of yours to good use if you keep that up mister." I winked and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He slapped my lightly. I laughed.

"You old pervert!" _*Old!? I'm only one-hundred and twenty! That's young for a vampire I have you know!*_ Roxas pushed at me and I stepped back. "Anyway, I had fun today. Thanks for what you did too." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. Roxas then ran inside his house and shut the door behind him. _*Well our first date went better than expected.*_

I headed back to the manor to find Kendel naked on the couch. I put my palm to my face. "Seriously!?Put some damn clothes on!" She sat up and stretched.

"Sorry, figured you'd be screwing that young human boy for a while longer." Kendel laughed and I rolled my eyes, I then sit across from her. I light up a cigarette because I had thrown my other one away. Kendel then gave me that same dirty look as Roxas did. After that she changed back into a fluffy orange cat.

I kicked my feet up on the old coffee table, "Well aren't you the funny one." She sighed and hopped over to where I was sitting. She put her paw on my face. I pushed it away.

"I'm still upset with you, you know. You stormed off, and left me here without a reason as to why. You really need to stop doing that. It... make me. Worry..." She sounded as if worrying about me was a bad thing.

"Aw, how cute you actually worried about me this time." I gave her a grin, she paws my face again and curled up in a ball on my lap.

"No, I just didn't want you getting killed leaving me to fend for myself." Kendel said. I looked down at her. She has been my friend for over sixty years. Without her I'd of been all alone or actually dead back then. It was nice having someone legitimately worry about me. Even though she didn't act like it, I knew she really cared about me.

I laughed. "Alright, if you say so. Glad we made up. But I must go hunt." After that I went out to feed in Heartville. I kept looking over my shoulder because I feared Maxwell was hiding someplace. Thankfully he was nowhere in sight. At least for the moment.

I eventually found a suitable meal. A woman, she wore a fur coat and had an expensive hand bag. But she wasn't your average rich lady. I could smell the drugs on her, I followed her to a back ally to where she went inside a building. I waited patiently until she came out. I heard gun fire, she stepped out her coat covered in blood. _*Guess her deal didn't go as planned, and the scent of blood on her is making me crazy!* _I tried to grab her without a fuss. Sadly she must have heard me and spun around.

As I tried to grab her, she shoots me a couple times. I fell backwards, but stood up not a second later. The woman was obviously terrified. I looked down and the two bullet wounds. "Ouch! I hate guns, they really hurt."

"Monster!" She took off down the street. I pulled the bullets out and chased after her. I caught her and pulled her behind a wall and held her tight. She dropped her gun as she struggled.

"Me a monster?" I laughed. "That's a bit of a stretch. Now you humans. Heh you're are the real monsters. Killing each other over money, sex, drugs, and land." I tightened my grip on the woman. She was crying and digging her freshly manicured nails into my arm. She even bit me. I dropped her; she tried to run but again I caught her.

"Please... Don't kill me!" She begged.

"Pfft nah I think I will. I hate people like you." I sunk my fangs into her neck slowly draining her blood away. It was bitter tasting, but it was all I could catch.

The woman goes limp and was dead when I finished feeding off her. I used my nails to make the fang marks look like a stab wound. _*Ick, drug dealer blood always tastes so nasty. But not as nasty as that frozen drink.* _I used a tissue from the dead woman's jacket to wipe the blood off my mouth. I walked away trying to figure out what else I could do to kill time. I eventually found some entertainment and went with it till I got bored.

After having my fun. I arrive back at the manor just before the sun could catch me. I saw that Kendel was asleep in her bed so I crawled into my coffin and fell asleep.

**_*Dream Sequence*_**

_There was fire all around, I couldn't find her anywhere. That was until I heard a yell. Just as I'd gotten closer a flaming board fell on me I yelped in pain but pushed it off me. I continued towards the screams. I finally found her. Only someone else had beaten me to it. I saw Maxwell holding her by the neck. "You witch! How dare you turn him against me! Giving him false hope!" _

_ She gasped for air and clawed at his hands. "I told him the truth, and why you turned him! He... decided to go against you of his own choice! Gah!" Her hands glowed blue. A blast of wind pushed Maxwell back, and he hit a wall. I ran over to her and held her close. _

_ "Let's go." I lifted her into my arms and we ran from the burning building. I set her down as we arrived at a river. I once again hold her close to me. "Thank god for your wind magic." _

_ "Indeed, we can't linger here long he might have followed us." She had worry in her voice. But I was sure Maxwell wouldn't find us. I ran as fast I could after all. No way he'd get here... At least I hoped not._

_ "I'm sure we're ok." I told her as I tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I couldn't help but to return her kiss. _

_ As she pulled back I heard a voice, his voice. "Thought you got away huh?"I felt scared, I held her tightly. She looked at Maxwell. _

_ "Lea... I told you... Never mind come on." Without another thought we started running. I had to hurry the sun would be rising soon. Sadly Maxwell had us cornered. "Damn it." She tried using her magic but he was too quick, he threw me to the side and grabbed her. _

_ I tried to go save her but he had his goons with him they held me back and made me watch. "No!" I screamed. He shoved is hand through her chest and dropped her. Maxwell laughed and walked towards me._

_ "What a shame." He cupped my face. Her blood still on his hand. I spat at him. He wiped the spit away."Well that was disgusting, anyway I thought her spell would have broken if I killed her." I kicked Maxwell, then found the strength to throw his goons like rag-dolls. I threw Maxwell to the ground and pinned him. All he did was laugh, "You can't kill me Lea. You couldn't even save that witch." I was so angry that I threw him in the air; he was impaled by a metal pipe. The sun came up and he caught flames. I bothered not watching him burn, I rush to Eva's side... My heart broken. _

_ After that I hold her, "No no," I rocked her back and forth not caring that the sun might take me._

_ She coughed, for a second I was happy. "I'm... not going to live much longer... But know that I love you Lea Furga." She reached up and touched my face. Tears leaving both of our eyes. I went to bite her but she stopped me. "No, I don't wish to be a vampire... I can't... knowing... I didn't keep my promise to..you.. Goodbye my love..." Her hand falls and her heart beat ceased. She was gone._

_"Eva? Eva!" I cried out._

***End Sequence***

I shot up only to slam my head on my coffin lid. "Son of a bitch!" I laid back down. "Damn that memory again." I pushed open my coffin and stretched. "Night time already? Where does the time go?" I looked around and saw that Kendel wasn't in her little bed. I went upstairs and she was nowhere to be found.

I looked outside and saw nothing but a quiet night."Kendel! Where are you? She must have went out for a walk. Hope she's ok." I went into my father's library and looked for something to read. I would have gone to see Roxas but I figured he had other things to do.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I'd seen Kendel. I was beginning to worry. <em>*She's never gone for more than a day usually. I really hope she didn't get taken by someone.* <em>I threw on my coat and scarf then headed out. I searched all the places I though she'd be. Sadly I had no luck. "Kendel! Kendel! Where are you?" No answer. Then I thought to check one more place. The park.

As I'm heading to where I thought she'd be. Not to far ahead I saw an orange ball of fur running towards me. "The fuck? Gah!" The orange thing pounced on me. I hold it and saw that it was Kendel. She looked injured, her fur was matted and she had a tooth missing. "Kendel what the hell happened to you?" No words she just hid inside my jacket's inner pocket. My guess was from whatever was chasing her. *_Who would do this to Kendel? And most of all Why!?*_

"Just take me back... to the manor. It's not... safe here." She coughed. I nodded and took Kendel back to the manor.

I set her on the couch and she turned into her human form. He body was covered in cuts and bruises. Before I could ask her again what happened she pulled me roughly towards her. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Maxwell was still alive!?" I lightly remove her hand from my shirt and stood up. I couldn't say a word. "Damn it Axel tell me... why..." She coughed and groaned in pain.

"I didn't think it mattered.." I sat down not looking her in the eye. I had kept this secret from her, my trusted friend. All because I thought I could get rid of him before he hurt anyone. I felt so guilty and stupid.

"Didn't matter huh!? Are you stupid? Now that he's back this whole town is in danger." Kendel stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the chair. Kendel tried to sit up only to yelp in pain and fall back down. The scent of her blood hit the air and I covered my nose. "Fuck this hurts so much."

"Let me get you some... Some bandages." I went back out into town, stole some cigarettes and a first aid kit from a drug store and rushed back to the manor. I find Kendel on the floor half passed out. I picked her up and laid her back on the couch. "Why did you move?" I got out the first aid and bandaged her open wounds. The smell of blood was making my fangs throb. But I held back the best I could.

"I wanted to get a blanket..." She managed to say. I finished wrapping her up and carry her downstairs and let her sleep in my coffin. I also threw a blanket over her to keep her warm. "Thank you," before could say anything else she passed out completely.

I head back upstairs only to hear the front door open. _*Lucky me, a visitor because I just love those.* _I rushed into the living room and sneak up behind the visitor. "Hi there." The person turned around and screamed. Then hit me on the head with something before I could see who it was. Once my vision cleared I saw that it was Roxas. "Ow! That hurt."

"Oh Axel I'm so sorry. You scared me." He laughed and threw whatever he hit me with on the floor.

"So you hit your boyfriend on the head because he scared you? In a place you knew he'd been residing for sixty years..." I pulled him into my arms and held him close. I felt his arms warp around me and he snuggled into my chest. I could feel his warmth again it was a blissful feeling. "You're so lucky you're cute."

Roxas laughed. I just rolled my eyes and kept him close to me."Yes, anyway any luck finding your cat Kendel?"

"Yep, she just got lost and got herself hurt. She's asleep right now downstairs. Poor woman." I lied because Roxas didn't need to know anything about Maxwell and how I '_came to know him.'_ Or how the hell he was still moving around! It would be better that way. I wouldn't want him being worried about me. I'm a vampire I can handle myself. I'm also not the best storyteller.

"Woman?" I heard a jealous tone in his voice.

"Kendel is a woman yes. But she is cursed to be a cat for breaking one of the Laws of Magic. It's a long and personal story." Roxas stepped back and gave me a skeptical look. As if I were lying to him. I sighed. "Let me just say her and I have a friends only relationship. I don't like her that way nor does she feel the same. In fact she thinks I'm a perverted moron with a weird sense of humor." I was again being honest. I am a very faithful person and believe that a relationship with just a single person is great thing.

'I'll even prove it when she wakes up. For now please believe me. I haven't lied to you since we started dating." I once again hold him against me and again felt the urge to bite into his neck. To drink that delicious forsaken blood. I felt him go on his tip toes to kiss me while I was distracted. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I also couldn't help but unzip his jacket and remove his scarf. Not for the reason you're thinking though.

"Whoa there, getting a bit ahead of yourself." He pulled away and zipped his jacket back up. "What the your eyes. They changed..." Roxas quickly grabbed his scarf and stepped further back. I reached out to touch him but he flinched.

"I told you before I won't bite you unless you say it's ok. I don't want you to be scared of me." I looked down at the floor. My voice was low and I felt sad.I then hear an unzipping sound and something hitting the floor. I looked to see that Roxas had thrown his coat off. He then reproaches me staring me in the face._ *Now what's wrong with him? * _

"Go ahead." Roxas pulled at his shirt collar and exposed his neck. I was surprised that he was giving me permission to bite. I just smirked and ran my tongue over my fangs. _*Wait this better not be a trap. Even so I'll still get blood out of him.* _ Though I was skeptical, I was too thirsty to care. I rushed behind him, reached around his waist and pulled him close.

I tilt his head to the side about ready to sink my fangs in his neck But before I could I had to make sure he was really ok with it. "You sure love?"

"Yes I am." He didn't move. Which meant I was in the clear. I didn't waste another second, I bit down and started to drink. He made little noises but that was normal, when I wasn't going for the kill. Though I felt myself taking too much blood.

It tasted so good, I hope I can stop myself.

**Chapter Four: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi hi. So sorry this chapter took me a couple weeks. I have been very busy as of late. Visiting friends and family and I wasn't on my too much. But I'm back on track. **

**This chapter I feel is a bit all over the place. But I still think it's a decent chapter, it shows how Axel is becoming so attached to Roxas, and it explains more about him, and his past. I'm hoping this story will be at least 15 or more chapters. I don't know guess we'll see. **

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. I never thought that my story would be this well liked! ^^**


	5. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter Five: What Lies Beneath**

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

I felt him bite into me. My body had a surge of pleasure running throughout it. I started to squirm a little. Then he bites down harder which caused me to moan. Sadly, the feeling ended when he pulled me away and I stumbled forward. "Whoa that felt amazing this time." My breathing was heavy and my heart pounding. I looked back at him to see him gagging. "Uhm? I thought you liked my blood?" I gave him a smirk.

Axel spat on the rotted wood floor. "Oh trust me, I love your blood. It's my venom that tastes nasty... Yuck." He wiped his mouth off with a tissue. "That was too close, almost turned you by accident." _*Huh, the hell? Shouldn't I be a vampire by now anyway? He's bitten me twice and I'm still human...*_

"Ok? But tell me something... Why am I not like you?" I put my coat back on hugged myself. It was freezing. Axel comes up to me and holds me close. Not that it would help me get warm seeing as he's cold himself.

"Because I didn't bite you long enough to where the venom could enter your body." He kissed my forehead. I felt myself blushing. "Besides I don't want you to be like me. Being a vampire is awful." I felt his hug tighten, I hugged him back.

"Oh ok." I looked up at him. I could see it in is eyes, his honesty. In the short amount of time I've known him, he's been nothing but truthful. And I have to say it's been nice. Though I'm still skeptical about a couple of things. The fact his cat might be an actual woman, and I feel like he's keeping a few important details about himself from me. Even if that is true, a person should be able to keep at least something to themselves right?

I pulled at his shirt to bring his face closer to mine. I planted a kiss on him and he returns it passionately. It was a wonderful thing. Finding that someone you can connect with. (Human or not.) In my heart I was starting to believe I had found someone that I could someday love. But that day seems so far away.

We pulled away from each other. "I want to show you something." Axel picked up a candle and passed me a holder for it. I hold it as he stabs a white candle onto it. Then he snaps his fingers over the wick and a flame ignites. I stared at him for a moment wondering how he could do that. Just summon fire out of nowhere._ *Guess he must have used magic in his human years*_ "Ok now, follow me and be very quiet. We don't want to wake her." I nodded, he took my hand led me down into the basement to where his coffin was.

He pulled me up to the coffin, letting go of my hand a moment later. Axel then opens the coffin and pointed inside. I took a close look inside and saw a woman sleeping. She had tan skin and very long orange hair. I looked at her more closely and I noticed something... She was naked. _*Why is there a naked woman in my boyfriend's coffin!? Wow that sounds weird...*_ I glared at Axel. "Why is she naked?" I crossed my arms.

I heard him sigh loudly. "I've asked her that many times, but all I get is a stupid answer." I felt him grab me from behind and held me. "That's Kendel's true form. And as I've told you before there's nothing but strict friendship between us." Axel pointed out.

I sighed, "Alright I believe you." Then something accrued to me, a random thought actually. "Uhm this may sound stupid, but how can you see down here? It's nearly pitch black." I saw Axel face-palm. I smiled like an idiot, and felt like one too.

"You did not just seriously ask me that..." I could hear that irritation in his voice. I knew that was a dumb question yet I asked anyway. Axel let go of me and went over to the coffin's opening. "But to answer you, I have night vision.. I thought that'd be obvious since vampires I don't know... Live in the dark... Just a guess." That's when he started being a wise guy. I just rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. He then closed the coffin so that she most likely wouldn't freeze.

"Can we go upstairs now? I'm freezing..." I began shivering, I sneezed, and it blew my candle out. Axel sighed, grabbed my hand and led me back upstairs. Not that it was any warmer up there than it was down there. As we enter the living room I just grab onto him shaking.

"Want me to take you home? Not much I can do to keep you warm. Unless you wanna...You know." Axel winked at me. At first I was confused, but then I realized what he was hinting at. Before I could say anything I felt him grope me. I jumped back and slapped him hard across the face. He laughed and held his cheek. "Oh come on I was joking." I didn't find it funny. I gave him the death glare and headed for the door. "Love, I'm sorry!" I heard him yell, but I kept walking towards the hole in the fence. I crawl through it and stop in front of the gate. I hugged myself and shivered.

I sighed then turned around and gestured him follow me. Within half a second he was already at the sidewalk standing a few feet in front of me. I looked at the Manor's doors then back at Axel. I did this a few times. "I will never get used to that." I apporched him, he had a grin run across hs lips. I felt my face heat up as we started walking. "You're a pervert. You know that?"

Axel laughed, "and so it would seem." I felt his hand wrap around mine. Without having to think I wrapped my hand around his. My heart once again racing and I started smiling. The two of us walked hand in hand towards my house.

Since it was after midnight the front door was not an option. Axel carried me up to my window and I crawled inside. He was perched on the tree branch, after taking off my coat I leaned out the window. "Waiting for something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A kiss?" He said in a sexy voice. Not that it wasn't already... Anyway! I smiled at him. He cupped my face in his hand.

"Haven't we kissed enough tonight?" I teased. He laughed and stole a long kiss from me. I stumbled backwards as I pulled away. He was still perfectly perched on the branch. Again with a grin on his face, showing off those fangs. I rolled my eyes and went back over to the window. "Well good night mister scary vampire."

"Sleep well love." And after that he vanished into the night. I closed my window, then got changed into my pajamas. Not long after that, I went to bed. However, I could hardly sleep. Again in my mind I felt like there's more to Axel than meets the eye. I had more questions, like how he became a vampire (or died rather.) What his true connection to Kendel really was. And if there are other vampires like him out here. (Nice ones I mean.) I guess those questions will be reserved for another day. Though, I'm afraid of what his answers may be. Better figure out how to ask them without offending him. I've learned not to piss off a vampire the hard way.

**_Three Months Later..._**

**_April 22nd 2013_**

I sat in class just lost in my thoughts. So much had happened since I moved here. I made two good friends (one is a real witch!) And have the most amazing boyfriend. Who might I add is a very hot vampire, an undead one, but hey no one's perfect. The downside is that I have this girl chasing me and her bully_ friend(s)_ trying to pummel me. Their names? Naminé and Seifer, the others I've never bothered catching on to their names. Wasn't important.

As I look out the window I see that it was starting to rain. Hopefully, it would stop soon._*Great. I might have to walk home in that shit... Huh?* _ I saw something or someone laying under a tree. They were dressed in black. The figure looked very familiar. Though I couldn't make out who it was.

After class I was walking with Xion, and she looked at me puzzled. "Hey Roxas? What were you staring at outside in class?"

"Oh nothing I just spaced out." I lied. _*Hmm, what or who was it I saw?*_ I don't know, but of it's who I thought it was. I'd probably find his ashes lying under the tree out there. Hopfully I won't.

"Yeah ok, see you later." Xion said with a smile and walked into her Algebra 2 class. I smiled back and headed to my locker.

Before I could open my locker there was Seifer and his minions. And what would the gang be without the blonde bimbo Naminé _*One day is all I ask! To have a break from these jerks!* _Seifer approached me. I didn't feel the least bit threatened. "Hey there pretty boy." Just then they surround me. I suddenly flash back to the that awful night. My body shook and an overwhelming fear took over. The reason? It's because those were the words those pevrs said to me when they held me at knife point a year ago.

**_*Mini-Flashback*_**

_"Hey there pretty boy." The older man said. Then the other three surrounded me. They pulled me into an alleyway. Shoving me backwards. "Let's have some fun." One of them had a knife and pulled it out. My eyes grew wide. _

_Once of them poked me with a knife.__"You scream, and we'll kill you." I tried to run but they were too strong. I felt so weak and helpless as I was violated. I tried to imagine that it was a nightmare, but it hurt too much for it to be like that. I cried and begged, but it accomplished nothing. Once I thought it was over I screamed for help. Only to be stabbed. They left me there to die. That was until my saviour came._

**_*End Flashback* _**

I tried to shove past them, but Seifer pulled me back. I screamed, they all laughed. While Seifer was distracted, I kicked his shin and made a break for my History class. Not bothering to look back. I ran into the classroom and sat by Hayner, I was out of breath. Hayner looked at me strangely. "You ok?"

I finally caught my breath. "Yeah..." *_Only I didn't bring my History textbook because of that ass hole Seifer again! God damn it I wish someone would teach them a lesson!* _

"Seifer again huh? Need to borrow my book in class? I don't mind so long as you don't try and kiss me." Hayner laughed. I've noticed he liked to poke fun at my sexuality. I didn't mind because I knew he didn't mean it to be insulting. I knew how to take a joke.

"Yes to both questions. I just don't understand why they get away with what they do." I said in an angry tone. Hayner and I pushed our desks together. He opened the book to the correct page and sighed. Our teacher didn't mind us sharing books, thankfully she was very nice.

"Because he's the Principal's kid that's why. Thought you knew that." He pulled out his notebooks and start jotting some things down.

"Guess not." I started reading along with the rest of the class.

The rest of the day wasn't pleasant at all. Seifer caught me alone again and hit me a few times. I was pissed but there wasn't much I could do. Even after I've stood up to him (numerous times!) He still wouldn't leave me alone. In fact he got more persistent. I just hoped that karma would get him if no one else would.

* * *

><p>As I'm packing away my necessities from my locker. I saw Xion come up to me. "What happened to your face Roxas?" She touched my bruised cheek and I flinched.<p>

"Ouch, and it's nothing serious. Seifer's usual brutality." I slammed my locker shut and started walking out the door. It was raining yet again outside, I sighed as I put my hood up. Xion begain following me as I walked further outside.

"Oh... Anyway, are you doing anything Friday? I was wondering if you'd like to come over and spend the weekend with me?" She had a smile on her face. She then pulls an umbrella from her Hello Batty backpack and put it over the two of us.

"Not that I know of. I'll check with my Dad, and get back to yah." As the two of us walked past the tree. I saw black again. I turned my head and saw who it was. I was in complete shock. I couldn't help but stare. _*It's the middle of the day! What the hell Axel?!* _I started walking towards him. Xion close by me. She looked as surprised as I was.

As I approached him, I saw that he was asleep. I poked his cheek a few times then he opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. "Hello my love, and Xion." Axel said with a smile.

Before I could respond Xion flicked his nose and he grabbed it. "I hope you know it's still day light out genius." Axel stood up and brushed himself off. He was wearing his usual long black jacket with his gold and ruby pendent. All that was missing was his red scarf he'd always wear. Well seeing as it's Spring there's no need for one I guess.

"No really? You don't say?" He responded with sarcasum, which caused me to laugh. Both him and Xion stared at me.

"Alright, so why are you here?" I asked him, before he answered he pulled me into a tight hug. Xion then leaned against the tree and looked at the both of us.

"I wanted to see you Roxas. I've missed you. Haven't seen you in a week." He ruffles my hair and messes it up. Even while knowing I spend a lot of time styling it. I heard Xion laugh then step away.

"How cute. Well my Mom's here later love birds." Of course she said that quietly. Causing me my face to flush. Xion waved goodbye and got into her Mom's car. I looked up at Axel smiling. I was happy that he was here but yet I was also confused.

"So you risked getting torched in the sun, just to come see me?" I felt a little bashful.

"Yep I sure did." He was grinning like an idiot then looked concerned. "What happened to your face?" I felt him touch my face. I flinched, for the bruise still hurt.

"Nothing too serious. Some jerk here has been giving me a hard time. Now come on let's get you out of the daylight." Axel sighs and then half smiled. Then he conveniently pulled out an umbrella. He put it over the both of us and we headed for my house.

As we're walking I noticed he was walking sluggishly. I mean it was obvious as to why. Still I can't believe he risked becoming ashes just to see me. It was romantic. In some odd way. "Say when we get to my house. Want to take a nap? It is only three o'clock." I grabbed his hand as we got farther from the school. He happily held mine in return.

"A nap sounds wonderful. I haven't had much sleep as of late." Axel yawned and shook his head.

"Aw how come? Got a lot on your mind?"I leaned into him, holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle love." He reassured me, I mean he's been alright so far even before I came along.

I open the door to my house and Axel rushed inside. I watched as he threw his umbrella and hid under a blanket on the couch. I closed the door, kicked off my shoes. I picked up and put away the umbrella he tossed. I noticed the blinds were open and that the sun was shining through. _*Finally it stopped raining. Though it could start up again. It's been on and off all day.*_ I walked over to the window closed the blinds. "Ok the big mean sun is gone. You can come out now Axel. It can't hurt you anymore." I teased him. He reached his hand out and raised his middle finger at me. I just started laughing.

After that, I sat by him. He tossed the blanket off and shoved me a few times. "Hey! Stop that... Anyway, since you're here. I have something for you. It's a surprise."

"Really now? Aren't you sweet." He yawned again and sank into the couch. I kissed him quickly and darted up into my room. I opened my closet and pulled out a gift bag. As I turned around there he was. I jumped, but before I could slip around him he gave me a quick kiss. "Just returning the one you gave me. Now what's in that?" He pointed at the bag I was holding.

I walked around him and sat on my bed. He turned to face me. "It's your surprise... I hope it fits you." I held it out towards him and he took it nicely. I hoped he liked it or I'd be out fifteen bucks.

Axel opened the gift thing and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He looked at me then at them. He smiled. "And just what are these for?"

"They're for you to wear when you stay here. Figured you'd like them." I blushed and twiddled my thumbs. I watched as he unfolded them. The shirt was red and had short sleeves. Bottoms were made of fleece and had a flame designs on them.

"Thank you. They're nice. I'll wear them if you'll allow me to use your shower." He set then bag down on the bed and kissed my forehead. I felt very happy he liked them.

"Go ahead. I'll wash the clothes you're wearing too." I offered, I didn't want him laying on my bed with his dirty clothes. God knows when they were washed last. However, the clothes he'd wear didn't smell too bad. They usually smelled a little musty as did he. Sometimes I'd spray him with Axe, he'd hiss at me like an angry cat. I didn't understand why, it's not like it would hurt him. Vampires are so weird.

"Alright." Axel tossed his coat on my new desk chair in my room. He then hopped in my shower, I took his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry. After that I grabbed his coat and went to hang it up in the living room. As I'm carrying it, something fell out. I bent down and picked up a folded up piece if paper. I opened it and it was a black and white photo of someone.

"A woman? Wow she's beautiful. And that's one fancy dress she's wearing." She had a fancy hat on too along with some stockings and old fashion shoes. She appeared to be standing under a cherry blossom tree. I hung up his coat on the wrack, but held on to the picture. I turned it over and on the back it said: Eva Lovett. 15th of August 1951. _*Could this have been an old girlfriend of his? Whoever she is, she's beautiful.* _ I put it in my pocket and went back up to my room and got out my homework. I sat at my new desk and started on my work.

About a half hour went by. I heard the shower shut off and my hair dryer going. I set my pencil down and went up to the bathroom. I knocked on the door. It opened up. There Axel was, wearing the pajamas I bought him, and using my hairdryer and brush. I looked at the mirror and he wasn't there. My eyes went wide as I looked between him and the mirror. _*Three months, and I'm still not used to that!*_

Axel turned his head and shut off the hairdryer. "Roxas? You alright?" I just stared at him. He looked at the mirror and laughed. I glared at him, as he found this to be some kind of joke.

"How is it you can do your hair and what not if you have no refection?" I've had this on my mind since about a month ago. (At the time he was looking at himself in my living room's mirror. I saw that he wasn't in the mirror. I was somewhat surprised... Then remembered vampires are known for not having reflections.) Axel put away my brush, shut off the light and walked into my bedroom. I followed and awaited his answer.

"I can see myself duh. You just can't see me nor can anyone else. Call it a stealth thing. I can't explain it any better than that." He picked up my History book and started flipping though the pages. I tried to take it back from him but he held it up high. _*Damn my shortness!* "_Hey now, I'm not hurting it. I want to know what you're learning." He stuck his tongue out at me, my face flushed. Axel went back to looking through it.

"Alright, but I need it for my homework." Then I remembered the picture suddenly. I pulled it from my pocket and showed it to him. "I wasn't snooping. This fell from your pocket when I hung your coat up. Who is Eva Lovett? Just curious." I saw him close the book and look straight at me. He snatched the picture from me and it caught fire. The ashes hit the floor. It happened too fast for me to react.

"An old girlfriend she died over sixty years ago. I've been meaning to burn that photo for a while. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now." Axel said it so coldy, but there was a sadness to him. He didn't say anythning else after that, he just sets my book down on the desk. He then jumped on my bed and dove under the covers. I clean up the remains of the picture and threw them away.

I shut off my bedroom light and sat at my desk. "Sleep tight then." I turned on my desk lamp and returned to my school work.

* * *

><p>My Dad had come home from work at his usual time. I was all done with my work so I'd been watching TV in the living room. "Welcome home Dad." I turned around on the couch. I saw that he brought home dinner. It was my favorite too! (McDonald's.)<p>

"Hi kiddo." He looked at the coat wrack. "I see your boyfriend is over. Where is he?" Dad hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. He then walked into the kitchen. I jumped over the couch and followed him.

"Oh, he's upstairs sleeping. He had a rough day at his work, so he came to see me." I told him as I went for my food. I sat at the table, my Dad joined me. We talked for a while and laughed at a few jokes. After cleaning up we watched TV for a few hours.

Later on I headed back to my room with Axel's now clean clothes. I set them on my dresser and looked over at the bed. I saw that he was still sound asleep. He slept so still and quiet. I laid on my bed and toyed with his hair. It was soft and silky. I looked in the corner of my room and saw I had three overdue books. _*Ah shit. I completely forgot about those! Yet another blonde moment for me.* _I jolted up from my bed and grabbed the books. "Better get these there soon. I don't need Xion hounding me." I grabbed my hoodie off the door knob but before I could leave I heard a muffled noise. I looked at the bed. Saw two green eyes staring at me.

Axel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are you going?" He threw off the blanket and sat up. I walked over to the bed.

"I'm going to the library to return some books. I'll be back soon." He grabbed my arm and tugged my sleeve. "What?" I said softly.

"I want to come with you." He sounded worried, but I knew I'd be fine. This is a _good _town after all. Aside from the so called Serial Killer running a muck. But those attacks were in the inner city. I also knew that the so called vampire killer wasn't much of a threat. At least not to me.

I shook my head, "Axel I'll be alright. It's a ten minute walk. I'm just dropping them off and coming right back." He looked at me with disbelief and stood up. He hugs me. I hugged back then headed out to make my quick drop off. My Dad was too busy going though his police files to notice me leave.

I walked up to the drop box and slid the books inside. As I turned to walk home I bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me I'm sorry." The man was tall, and wore an old fashioned outfit. It looked to be from the late 1700s. I noticed he also had snow white hair, and... red eyes? He looked down at me. I suddenly got a creeper vibe from him, and walked away. Not even a second goes by, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You smell nice." He had a deep and scary voice. My body started to shake my eyes wide with fear. I heard him inhale. "Oh my you have some of Axel's scent on you too. Delightful." His arm creeped around me as I tried to run. "Mind telling me where he is?" His other arm unzipped my hoodie and he moved my hair away from my neck. _*How does he know Axel?* _I felt his teeth poke the skin of my neck. _*Ah hell, not another vampire. Only this one seems very bad.*_

"I don't know what you're talking about creep!" I yelled and elbowed him in his lower region. He went down fast and I bolted down the street as fast as I could. I just ran, and didn't stop, that was until I slammed into someone. I fell on my ass, I looked up to see a familiar face. *_What is he made of? Bricks?*_ The person reached out his hand. "Axel?" He was dressed, and had on his usual black coat.

"Yeah? What were you running from?" I took his hand and he pulled me up. I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. I was scared at the fact that creep may have followed me. "Roxas?"

"Can you just take me home please? I need to talk to you." I said in a shaky voice. I still held on tightly to Axel's body. I looked behind me, nothing but the neighborhood was there. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt Axel lift me into his arms. He ran down the street up to my house and carried me in through my window.

Axel set me down, and I closed my window. I turned around to face him. He took his coat off and threw it on my desk chair. "Now what happened? Why were you running?" He touched my face and looked worried.

"This guy...I bumped into him. As I tried walking away he grabbed me, and tried to bite me." I explained. I saw Axel's expression change, his eyes wide and he started pacing. I found that to be strange. _*Guess he knows who tried to attack me.*_

"What did he look like?"

"White hair, tall and had red eyes. Another strange thing is that he said I smelt good" I swallowed hard and continued speaking, "but what I don't get is. Why he said '_you have some of Axel's scent on you.'_ Who is he? Why does he want to find you?" I pressed Axel for answers. I wanted to know what this guy's connection was to him. And why he asked me about Axel's whereabouts. I could see he was getting antsy, but he didn't say anything. I started getting upset. "Say something!"

"Maxwell Worthy...That's his name. He's the one that turned me into a vampire." Axel said with anger in his voice. I tried to get closer but he pushed me back. I then just stayed where I was. I was piecing together some vampire facts in my mind. The fact they need a Master to aid them after they're turned. Some are good, and others are bad, but was Axel always good? Or was he a real monster at one time. I felt myself worrying all of a sudden.

"Oh... Uhm.." I didn't know what to say. Nor did I know what else to ask. He reached for me but I stepped back a bit. He sighed and before I could react he had me in his arms. I tried to push away but he was too strong. I should have known that by now.

"But I have nothing to do with that sick bastard anymore. There's no need to worry love." I felt him kiss me. Once more I believed him. How could I not? He's been completely honest with me so far.

"Alright, but that hardly answers my last question."

Axel sighed and let go of me. I watched as he laid back on my bed. _*I don't think I'll be getting a straight answer..*_ I laid next to him, I felt him hold me against him. I tilt my head up and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Let's just say him and I don't exactly get along. The reason is, I turned against him and later left." He didn't say much else after that. I could tell this was a painful subject for him to talk about. Especially knowing I could never understand. But still I find myself growing more curious about his past.

"Ah ok. Don't get mad... But what did he do... that made you leave?" I now felt as though I were on thin ice. Axel looked away from me, not saying a word. _*it's probably a personal, and painful thing. Me of all people should understand what that feels like. Trying forget a painful memory. And having someone pester you about it. Knowing you'd rather pretend it never happened.* _"Never mind you don't have to tell me Axel. It's none of my business."

Axel looked back at me with sad eyes."He did terrible things. To me, and to many other innocent people. Forcing me into this eternal prison. Each night having to be reminded of it." After saying that he let me go, and went silent again. I got up and went over to my desk. I sat there deep in thought remembering how people bothered me about what accrued the night I was attacked. Asking questions, making me feel like I was never allowed to forget it. Then being locked away for just wanting to escape it all. Eventually it all blew over and I was fine. At least I thought I was.

I looked over at Axel, who was now facing the wall. "I'm sorry." I told him. I felt bad about being nosy.

"For what?" He turned around. I could see his eye color had changed to red. He sat up and leaned back against the wall. "Not like you knew. Anyway, it doesn't matter love. It's in the past now." Axel smiled and looked towards the window. I looked too, and wondered what was really on his mind.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm curious about something else. It's been on my mind for a while now. How did you...uhm _die_?" I turned around in my chair so that I could completely face him.

Axel just laughed and looked my way. "I was hit by a car. The end." He briefly explained. I raised an eyebrow, and just stared at him. "Oh fine, after I was hit. I was taken to a hospital. Where Maxwell turned me into what you see now. A cold undead vampire." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I got up from the chair and crawled into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, losing myself in his beautiful eyes.

"It doesn't make me feel any different towards you. Vampire or not, you're still you, and that's all that matters." I leaned in and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around my tiny waist pulling me into a very loving kiss. Next thing I know we're in a heavy lip-lock. I was addicted to him now. The way he made me feel was indescribable.

As we were still kissing, I heard my door creak. But that didn't distract us. We kept at it, that was until, "Uh... I just came to say goodnight. But I can see you're both busy..." It was my Dad. I immediately jumped off Axel and felt so embarrassed. _*I forgot to lock the door! Fuck!*_

Before I could respond to my Dad, he closed the door. Axel then started to laugh. I slugged his arm, but I only ended up hurting myself. Which made Axel laugh harder. I was getting aggravated, so I shoved him down and pinned him. He smirked. "Oh no I'm so helpless. Whatever shall I do?" I thought I had finally bested him... But he shifted his weight and ended up getting on top of me. Yet again, I was defeated. "Got'cha."

"Damn you. You'll never let me win will you?" I laughed.

"Heh, nope. Now then... I wasn't done with you." And with that we continued kissing. My stomach filled with butterflies. My heart racing and my mind lost. This was insane. Yet perfectly alright. I felt him go for my neck but I didn't stop him. Once again those fangs bite me, making me feel all sorts of good. But as quick as it happened, it was over.

I sat up holding where he had bitten me. I looked at him confused. "The hell? I was liking that." I said. He came down from the wall.

"But I did it without asking again." I could hear the guilt in his voice. I wasn't mad at him, after a while I'd gotten used to the bites. In fact I was really starting to like them. Whether he asked or not.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It's alright. I forgive you... This time." I then yawned, I was now very tired and decided to get comfy. I threw on my pajamas and laid in my bed. Axel laid with me. I yawned again and looked at the clock; it was late and I had school in the morning. "Well good night. I hope you're still here when I wake up." I teased him. He had a habit of leaving in the middle of the night and NOT coming back. But that was understandable.

I turned off my bedroom light and just laid there in the darkness. Just thinking about that Maxwell guy. Axel didn't say much other than how Maxwell was terrible bastard. Who also turned him into a vampire. I feel like there's more to this guy than he's telling me. In a way that scared me. Was this guy evil? Again the thought of Axel being a bad vampire crossed my mind. I know he says he only goes after criminals, and crazy people. Still now that I know that his creator forced him to be this. Could he have used Axel to hurt people? I don't know, but something tells me that I should never find out.

But yet it makes me wonder what kind of life Axel had when he became a vampire.

**Chapter Five: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello, again I'm sorry I took so long to type this out. I was at a loss as to how to make the story progress. But I'm back in the game. As you can see I jumped time just a bit to get the plot moving. I apologize if it's a bit scrambled. But I tried hard on this chapter. I am still going for the 15 Chapter mark also. A long story with long chapters make for a good read some have told me. Again thank you for reading this and leaving your reviews. **


	6. When The Past Haunts

**Chapter Six: When the Past Haunts**

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

I laid next to Roxas, he was fast asleep. I looked over at his clock, wondering what I could do to pass time. I was thirsty, because I didn't take any of Roxas's blood when I had bitten him. I decided to go out into town. I just hoped I wouldn't bump into Maxwell again. But knowing my luck, him and I will meet one another again. I kissed my love on the cheek. I grabbed my jacket and jumped out from the window. I hurried into the inner city in search of blood.

So far, no luck finding a meal in this small city. It would seem I've scared most of them away. That was until I stumbled up one someone who reeked of fresh blood. _*Well now. Looks like I've struck gold tonight. Been a while since I fed on a murderer.* _My fangs throbbed and I licked my lips. I was getting excited.

I sneak up behind the man and pulled him into the shadows. As usual the human struggled, and fought for his pitiful life. I held him tight about ready to bite down. "How does it feel? To be the victim." I felt him reach for something: a knife (which still had some blood on it.) I just laughed. "Cute, but it'll take more than that to kill me." I wasted no more time I bite down into the man's throat and drained him. The blood tasted wonderful, but paled in comparison to Roxas's. After making it look like a human killed this horrible man, I cleaned myself off. I then wandered the city for a while.

Later on, I walked up the side of a building and make my way up to its roof. I looked up at the sky, it's clear and lit up with stars, I felt at ease. That was until I felt an arm creep around me, and a hand cover my mouth. Then it pulled me back, my body was against someone's. "Just me Axel..." I heard a familiar voice say. "And to let you know. I ran into a human boy that wore your scent. He was quite a cutie too. Too bad I didn't get a chance to taste him." *_Maxwell! You bastard!* _I swung my arm back, and freed myself.

"You stay the hell away from him! This is between you and me!" I shout back, but Maxwell just laughed at me. He stepped forward and touched my face. I looked at him with disgust. I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me." I growled. Yet again he laughed.

"Oh? So he's important to you eh? Just like Kendel? Or like Eva." He smirked when Eva's name left his lips. As if her life meant nothing; that was Maxwell, he always thought of human life as a joke. Without thinking, I punched him in the face. He stumbled, then fell down.

"How dare you say Eva's name!" I stepped a bit closer. Maxwell stood up and brushed himself off. As if the punch was nothing to him.

"My my. Still touchy about that witch? Let her go. The bitch has been dead for years." I've heard enough of his mouth. I went to hit him again, but he dodged this time. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. There was a time when this was ok. When I didn't know the truth about him. A time when I believed he loved me. He looked into my eyes. I felt his hand on my lower back. "This brings me back. You in my arms. I remember when you were so helpless, and needed me. I miss that." His words did nothing but make me even angrier.

I shoved against him, but his grip on me was tight. "Let go of me damn it! I hate you, you're a horrible pers-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt him kiss me. My eyes wide and I was frozen with shock. Then reality snapped back in and I finally managed to slip away and slap him. I spat on the ground. "I'll tell you one more time. I will NEVER come back to you." I now had his nasty taste in my mouth. It made my venom seem good tasting. (Our venom's taste is the equivalent of humans tasting soap.)

"Fine then. Have it your way. But know this Axel. Those who don't learn from their pasts, are doomed to repeat themselves." Maxwell hissed and vanished into the darkness. I wiped my mouth off and slammed my fist into a chimney. After that I hopped down from the roof, and leaned against the ally wall.

I slid down the wall and sat there. _*If he even goes near them. I'll rip him to pieces! Oh wait, I was already going to do that.* _I wasn't going to let the past repeat itself. I had to think of a way to protect them. Leaving wouldn't help, it would just be an open window for Maxwell to snatch them up. I can't be in three places at once either. I was wondering how the hell I was going to keep Xion, Roxas and Kendel out of his reach. I mean he already got Kendel once. What's stopping him from doing it again? Ugh this is a headache I don't need!

After a long while of thinking, I began drifting off:

**_*Dream Sequence*_**

_The last time I ever felt alive... was when I was in my final moment. __The car came at me as I was crossing the road. I felt it slam into me. I laid on the ground, blood pouring out. Eventually I slipped into unconsciousness._

_ When I awoke, there were two girls by my now hospital bed. Both in their teens. Sadly, I don't recall either of their names. But they had to be my family. 'Sisters maybe?' My head was spinning, and my body was in pain. I watched as doctors came and went. The girls were crying. The older one said. "Brother, don't leave us. You're all that we have." I tried to reach for them, but it hurt too much._

_ I managed to speak though, "Don't cry you two. I'll be... ok. But know that I love you both very much." My voice was as broken as my body was. The younger one grabbed my hand as she came closer. Just then someone else came in. Someone I didn't recognize. He was tall, white haired, and wore fancy clothes. _

_ He asked to be alone with me. The girls left, the door closed behind them. "You poor boy. Tragedy seems to follow you closely." His voice was calm, but for some reason I got a bad vibe from him._

"_Do I know you? What...do you want?" I groaned in pain. _

_ "I am Maxwell Worthy. I came here to give you a chance at a new life." I saw him grin, there were two pointed fangs. I became angry, but had no strength to act on it. I knew what he was, and what he was offering. _

_ "The kind of life you offer is no life I want any part of." I turned my head away. "I'd rather die a human man." I felt disgusted, I would never want to be a monster. I felt him touch my face (his hand was ice cold.) He turns my head towards him. Then he grabbed a lock of my hair. _

_ "It would be a shame to let a body, and face like this go to waste." His hand moved down my arm he had my wrist. He put it up to his mouth. I tried to yank my arm back but it hurt too much. I could only lay helplessly. "So young, and beautiful." _

_ I felt my heart racing, and my blood boiled with anger. "Don't you dare. I said no, now leave!" But he just laughed. I was now confused and terrified. _

_ "Sorry, but I've decided I want you now." I couldn't stop him; he bites into my wrist. As he laid my arm down I felt a burning sensation throughout my body. Within a matter of minutes, I was dead. My life as a human was over._

_ I woke up, in a strange closed-in place. I pushed up only to feel something hard. I pushed harder against it, but nothing moved. I realized I had been buried. I tried to scream, but there was no use. I couldn't breathe nor did I believe anyone would hear me._

_ Not a moment too soon, I was pulled up from the ground. I come to the surface, having no memory of who I was. There was that man again. At first I was angry. Having been turned into such a monster. How I wanted to kill Maxwell. But I couldn't, I needed him. I needed him to teach me how to survive now. I ran up to him scared and thirsty. He looked at me. Told me he'd make up for what he's done by helping me. _

_Like a fool, I confided in him. Though I never imagined that I was just a tool to him._

**_*End Sequence*_**

I opened my eyes, realizing I had fallen asleep. I immediately stood up. "Jeez that was an unexpected nap. Oh well better get back before I become burnt toast. But first to home then back to my love." I rushed back to the Manor (to get a few things,) I find Kendel laying on the couch... naked as usual. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"What's up red head? Whoa everything alright?." Kendel sat up and came to my side. Her arms around me. I looked away from her.

"Maxwell is getting closer, he almost got Roxas. Then he finds me, and says something about a repeat of the past. I can't let that happen." I clenched my fists, and was eager to punch something again. I needed my cigarettes and fast.

"No kidding. Maybe you should hide for a while." Kendel suggested. But I knew, if I went into hiding. It would only make things worse. I lightly pushed her away, and headed for the basement. I heard Kendel following me. "Axel.. It's just-"

I cut her off. "No way. I'm not hiding, nor running. I'll face Maxwell head on." I reached inside my coffin and grabbed my cigarettes. "Besides, running, and hiding isn't my thing. Not anymore." I went, and grabbed some of my other clothes. (I own only three modern day outfits max. All were stolen from shops in the night hours.) I felt Kendel behind me, she hugged me. I could sense she was worried, worried for us all. All of a sudden I heard her cry... I've hardly seen this woman crack a smile, let alone shed a tear.

"You're so stubborn... Just like my sister Eva. Guess that's why you two were perfect together." Yeah Kendel was Eva's younger (adopted) sister. That's really how we met. Anyway, I just smiled. I felt her let me go, but I gave her a hug. "You're also a pain in the ass too." She laughed.

I laughed with her. " I know, but you loooove me." I teased. She shoved me then turned into her cat form. "Could you do me a small favor?"

"Depends?" She hopped on top of my coffin's lid.

"Could you check and make sure Xion is ok?" I lit up one of my cigarettes to put my nerves at ease.

Kendel nodded, "Sure thing. Though I doubt Maxwell knows about her. Still we can't be too careful." She hopped down and went up the stairs. I followed. The two of us walked out the front door, and went our separate ways. I made my way back into Roxas's room, then closed the window. I made sure Maxwell wasn't around. I saw just the quiet streets, and felt relieved.

I looked at Roxas, who was still sound asleep. Humans were noisy while they slept, and were squirmy too. But that didn't bother me none, I thought it was cute. I got back in those pajamas he bought me and snuggled up next to him. I played with his hair, it was so soft. "There is no way I'm letting him hurt you."

* * *

><p>Morning had come, and it wasn't long before Roxas's alarm would go off. I decided to shut it off and wake him up myself. I shook him lightly. "Hey love. Wake up." He made a moaning noise and just rolled over. I pulled off the blanket, but that accomplished nothing. I sighed and laid Roxas on his back. I then crawled on top of him, and kissed him lightly. "Come on wake up."<p>

Finally his blue eyes fluttered open. "Well what a nice wake up call." Roxas smirked then started playing with my hair. "As much as I _love_ this, I do need to get ready for school." I smiled and got off him, he got out of bed and got ready for school.

While he was in the bathroom I threw the blanket on the bed. Not too long later, Roxas walked back into the room and looked at the floor. "What?" I asked. Then I looked down, and there were my clothes I brought over. "Oh those. Uhm could you wash them for me when you get back home? Please?"

"Sure thing." He was dressed in one of his usual outfits. A rock band T-shirt with black skinny jeans and a light hoodie. Also I'd be damned if I didn't think he looked good in them jeans. Anyway! He picked up my clothes and threw them in a white basket. "Alright, well I have to get going. Wouldn't want to be late. See you later Axel." He grabbed his backpack off the floor and hoisted it over himself. He started to walk out the door. But I wasn't going to let him leave without first giving me a kiss. I had to get Maxwell's lingering taste out of my mouth.

I pulled him back, spun him around and held him. Roxas gasped, then looked up at me. "Where's my kiss?" I asked. Roxas smiled. He leaned up on his tip toes and gave me a small one. I rolled my eyes. I bring my hands up and pull his face close to mine. Without warning I kissed him deeply. _*Mmmm much better...*_ I stepped back and smirked. "Have a good day."

Roxas's face was bright red as he walked out the door. After telling me goodbye of course. I laughed and laid back on his bed. I couldn't really do much other than sleep. Seeing as I had no idea how a TV worked nor did I feel like reading. So sleep is what I did.

* * *

><p>I woke up and got dressed, I pull my hood over my head. Before I left there was a note sitting on Roxas's clock. I picked it up it was from Kendel:<p>

Axel,

I went to check on Xion last night.

She is alright, so no worries. I'll do my best

to keep an eye on her.

See you home tonight hopefully.

~Kendel

I stuffed the note in my pocket. Then dashed to the school. Hoping to surprise Roxas again. When I arrived, I sat under the tree and waited. I heard a bell ring and kids started pouring out not long after the bell went off. There was Roxas, Xion and some other kid. _*Guess that's the famous Hayner Fitzgerald I've never gotten to meet.* _I saw them look my way I just waved. Xion rolled her eyes, Roxas just ran up to me and hugged me. The other two followed him to where I was.

"You came to get me again? You're too sweet." I could tell he had a good day. There was excitement in his voice. There his friends were, one was confused the other glaring at me. All I could do was smile. Roxas let go of me and looked at his friends. "Oh Hayner this is Axel. He's the one I've been seeing for three months now." Roxas said happily, like he was proud to be with me. Which made me feel good knowing he wasn't embarrassed about us.

"Nice, is he good to you?" His friend asked while looking at me. I smiled and being careful not to show my fangs. Didn't need this Hayner to start asking questions. That and I didn't need him freaking out. I'd hate for Roxas to lose a friend.

"Yes, Hayner. Oh look there's your Mom." Roxas pointed out to someone's car. Then he started pushing Hayner towards the car. Hayner turned around and lightly shoved Roxas. Roxas shoves back. The two of them laughed. " Alright come on. I'll walk you over there normally." They both walked off. Xion, however, stayed by me.

"You've certainly changed. You'd never risk being killed by the sun twice for me or Kendel. Guess Roxas means a lot to you." Xion said, she had a smile on her face. I was in too good of a mood to give her a smart-ass remark. Instead I just kept on smiling.

"He does. But so do you and Kendel. And I so have for you two." Xion just laughed. I watched as Roxas waved goodbye to Hayner while the car pulled away. Roxas started walking back over to us. Only to be stopped by this kid in a beanie? (←Those hats are stupid. But that's just my opinion. The fashion sense most people have this century. It baffled me. Though who am I to judge.? I'm not exactly fashionable.) Three more follow the beanie wearing kid. A girl and two other boys.

Roxas looked irritated, and about ready sock the kid. I pulled my hood up and started walking towards them when Xion grabbed my arm. "Don't you'll get toasted." She warned, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let these jerks push my boyfriend around. I yanked my arm away and walked out from the tree's shadow. I could immediately feel the sun on me. Even though Spring wasn't that hot, the sun was still literally killing me.

The beanie wearing jerk shoved Roxas to the ground. While the other kids took his backpack. Roxas tried getting it back, but because of his short stature he couldn't. He now looked really pissed. As was I. I shoved through the pack of idiots and yanked the backpack from them. I handed the backpack back to Roxas, and pushed the beanie wearing guy back. "Leave Roxas alone you pathetic prick." I growled, and it was loud. I saw the other kids back away a little. I was both crabby and in pain. _*I think I'm regretting this choice.* _

The kid just looked at me strangely. "Oh really? And just what will you do if I don't you giant freak?" He acted all tough, but it was all talk. I knew a cowered when I saw one. I watched Roxas move away from them, but he kept watch from a distance.

"I don't think you want to find out." I said aggressively. But that didn't faze him, he then attempted to hit me. To his surprise I moved quickly out of the way. "My turn." I punched the boy in the stomach, and shoved him back again. He fell on his ass this time. His group did nothing to help him. I think they knew I wasn't one that anyone should mess with. "Had enough yet? Or do you want some more?" I smirked and started getting cocky.

The kid looked pissed, and came at me again. I sighed and dodged no problem. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. _*Better finish this quickly.*_ I just flicked the kid in the face and once again he fell on his ass. His friends started laughing at him. Roxas too. The boy gave up, "You won't have giant freak here to protect you forever." All I could do was smile. Next I heard Roxas snickering, because well the two of us knew. That for a fact, I will be around forever, so jokes on the beanie-wearing kid ha ha.

Now then... After the group walked away, I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. I saw Xion run over to me, her and Roxas helped me to the shade. _*Now I know how a fried egg feels.* _I was sitting upright against the shady tree, feeling horrible. Yet very satisfied that I put a bully in his place.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!?" Xion started shaking me. I was still very cranky, and didn't want to be lectured. Especially by a seventeen year old junior Dark Witch. I growled at her, and pushed her back. She looked at me like I was going to attack her. But I was too weak to even sit up for much longer.

Roxas came up to me and just hugged me. "Why did you do that? Not that I minded." I returned his hug. I felt myself about to fall over and pass out.

"Because, I'm not the type of guy that just sits there. All while someone is being pushed around." I felt him steal a kiss from me, and just then I fall over. Roxas went with me. The both of us laughed. We both looked at Xion, who was irritated beyond anything. "What? I'm still here and... fine..." I lied, because I didn't need them worrying.

Xion groaned, and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll see if my Mom can drop you guys off at your house Roxas." She put the phone up to her ear and walked a few feet away. I didn't pay any attention to what she was talking about.

Roxas got off me and helped me sit back up. He sat by me trying to hold me up. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll survive. It's just... Never have I thrown myself in the sun for just anyone." I said in a weak and tired voice. Roxas grabbed my face and gave me a kiss. I was surprised, he's never kissed me in public. Not that I like to be, but this was one an exception.

"That's my way of saying thanks...And it was about time someone taught Seifer a _lesson._" Roxas giggled and leaned on my shoulder. I smiled and was feeling a bit better. After a while Xion came back over to us and said her Mother would come get us. Thankfully, that didn't take too long. Her Mother drove us back to Roxas's house. Him and I hurried into the house, and I dove on his couch. And without realizing it I passed out on that couch.

* * *

><p>I felt something poking me. I try smacking whatever it was away. I heard someone say ouch, and something about sharp nails. I open my eyes to see Roxas's father Kelvin holding his hand. <em>*Whoops, didn't mean to scratch him.*<em> "Sorry to disturb your nap, but I'd like to sit on my couch. Your tall body takes up the whole space." I sat up and looked around the room. Roxas was nowhere in sight. Kelvin sat in the seat next to where I was. "Oh and Roxas told me to tell you he went to the library for a while. He said he'd be back soon."

I jolted from the couch over to the window. I peeked through the curtains and saw that the sun was down. _*Once again another long unexpected nap. I've been doing that more than usual. But this one I deserved.* _Suddenly, a wave of panic came over me. I went for the door I looked behind me. Kelvin was looking at me strangely. "Everything alright there Axel?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, just want to get some air." Of course that was a lie. I go for the door, as I open it there was Roxas. He was standing there with his keys in hand.

He looked up at me, "Oh you're finally awake. You look jumpy. You ok?" Roxas put his keys in his hoodie pocket. I walked past him and sat down on the porch. Thankfully, it wasn't raining. The sky was however cloudy.

"Yep, was just coming out to smoke." I pulled out a cigarette from my coat pocket. Roxas gave me a dirty look, and went inside. He closed the door behind him. _*He acts like it's bad for me. When will he learn?* _ I light up and started to smoke. I watched as cars went up and down the street. A few dogs barked in the distance, lights turned on and off in the houses. A jogger even passed by. She waved at me, and me being polite I waved back.

Just then my fangs started throbbing. _*Great, not what I needed right now!* _The female jogger ran further down the street. Even from a distance I could hear her heart beating fast. I felt myself growing very thirsty. I stood up, and threw my finished cigarette down. I started walking down the street. Eventually I find myself in a park hiding in a tree. Just waiting for the moment to strike.

The woman sat down on a bench breathing heavily. I quietly jumped down in the bush behind the bench. Thankfully she had ear-buds in and didn't hear the bush rustle. I creep up from the bush, my fangs out, I was about to grab and bite her. When suddenly I realized what the hell I was doing. I went back up in the tree and covered my mouth. I felt so ashamed that I even thought about killing an innocent person. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard the woman asked in a worried voice. An ear-bud must have fallen out in order for her to hear me.

I didn't make a sound, I just stayed put and waited for her to go away. I watched as she started to get creeped out. The woman then jogged down the path. Once she was out of sight I made my way back to Roxas's house. While heading there I couldn't help but think. If I allowed myself to continue that attack, how would I live with myself? *_The hell has gotten into me?! I was fine earlier...*_ I once again sat on Roxas's porch, and lit up another cigarette. Pretending that nothing happened.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see the short blonde. "You've been out here a while. Thought you may have left..." Roxas sat next to me, but not too close. I looked at him, he just stared at me with worried eyes. "Your eyes... They're red..." I stared at his neck, I bit my lower lip. Fighting back the urge to bite him. Normally it was alright, but right now I didn't trust myself. It was like I was the old me. The one that enjoyed mindless murder."You can bite me if you need to." _*Fuck, why did he have to say that?! Oh no...*_

Without thinking I dropped my cigarette, and grabbed Roxas. But not in the gentle way I usually would. My thirst was unbearable for some reason. I heard him groan in pain, but my inner vampire was more focused on his blood. I felt him struggle, he started begging me to let go. I didn't, I held on tighter. I couldn't help it, I was so Goddamned thirsty! I shoved him down, and just as I was about to bite him. I stopped and moved away. Once again feeling horrible.

I turned away, not able to face him. I expected him to yell at me, and tell me he never wanted me around again. Instead I feel his arms reached around my neck and he leaned into me. His head rested on my shoulder. "What's gotten into you?"

I reached up and touched him hand. "I don't know, love. But I'm so sorry. I usually have better control over myself." Guilt filled my whole being. I couldn't believe he wasn't afraid of me, nor angry. He was more concerned.

"Might it be, because you over did it in the sun?"

"Could be... But why... Why is it you still want to be close to me? I could have killed you." It was sounding like I wanted him to be scared.

"But you didn't. Now stop beating yourself up, and go kill a vicious person." Roxas was trying so hard to make me feel better. It was kind of working, and the sound of killing a bad guy was making it even better. He stood up and opened the front door. "I'll wait inside for you ok? Don't take forever." He teased.

I stood up too and pulled him close. I go to kiss him but he turned his head away. I was confused, then remembered I just smoked. "I see how it is. You let me kiss you after I bite you. But not after I smoke." His cheeks turn red and he crossed his arms.

"Totally different. Now go feed. I don't want you trying to eat my Dad." Now he was just being ridiculous. He pushed me back, but before I left I stole a kiss.

I went into town, found someone '_vicious'_ to feed on. Later, I come back to find Roxas in his room reading. I invited myself into his room. "I'm back my love."

"That was fast. Feel better now?" He came up to me, and hugged me. I nodded then returned his hug. The urge was gone, but now I had to worry about it happening again. *_Great yet another worry on my mind. *_

We let go of one another, he then tells me to wait and ran downstairs. I sat in his desk chair looking at the book he was reading. It was a small paperback. "Tale of the Body Thief? Anne Rice? I've heard of this author before." I looked at the summery, and the main character sounded a bit similar to me. Limiting himself to only killing murderers, major criminals or just people that deserved to die. I actually was interested in this. I begin reading it then Roxas came back in. He was carrying a white basket.

"I washed your clothes for you. I did it after you passed out on the couch." He tossed the basket on the bed. I felt him reach around my neck and lean into me. "You know that's a vampire book." I look at him and I could see him smirking. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Everytime I read or looked at something relating to vampires. Roxas got such a kick out of it. As if he wants to see how I'd react.

"Yes, I read the summary. Mind if I borrow this when you're finished?"

"Uh, there's a whole series of books before that one. I have the collection, well up to that one you're holding. Though I'd have to try and find them first." Roxas told me. I've really never been interested in vampire fiction. Though I have read some, I found them to be silly. Humans over exaggerate how we act and how to supposedly _kill_ us. The stories about living ones just annoyed me, because there is no such thing as a "living" vampire. I gave up that hope over sixty years ago.

"Oh ok, I warn you I'm a fast reader. You'd be amazed at how many books I read through in a weeks time." I closed the book, and set it on his desk. "Just let me know when you find them."

"I will, and I figured you were a fast reader. Seeing as you've read my entire history book in a matter of two hours. Anyway are you staying again?"

"Not tonight love. I have some things to take care of. Personal things." Which was the truth. I've never felt the need to lie to Roxas. Such as he's never lied to me. Or so I would assume.

"Alright then... Hope you work those _things _out..." I could tell by his tone that he thinks I'm hiding something from him. (Which was partially true.)The things I needed to face were personal affairs. But what the affairs were, aren't what he needs to know about. Everyone has a secret or two. I know for a fact Roxas has some. But I think I've figured most of them out. Mine, however, weren't just any _'normal'_ secrets.

"I hope so too." He turned my head and kissed me sweetly. I started getting into it when I felt him go for my pocket. I pulled away, he stepped back. "Why are you digging in my pocket?" I glared at him.

Roxas shot one back. "I was putting something in it jeez. No need to get all pissy." He pouts, and sits on the floor sorting through his backpack. "There was a reason I went to the library while you were napping."

I reached inside my pocket and find some kind of paper folded over. I unfold it, and it was a drawing of something that looked familiar. "What is this?"

"Your family's crest. I googled your last name. And that came up along with some other stuff. Like how your family had some jewelry shop back in eighteen- ninty-five. There where old pictures of you, and your family standing around it. Then there's the article about your missing family. Which I don't believe just disappeared. Humans don't just up and vanish." Roxas pulled out a notebook and handed it to me. I took it and flipped through the pages. There was all this stuff written down, like websites, unfamiliar names and summaries of articles . I saw how proud he was for finding all these things out.

I kept reading among the pages. "Just what is all this?"

"It's what I dug up for you. You said you don't remember your human years. Other than when you died. I thought it'd be a nice surprise. If I went and found out things for you." Roxas had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you. But even if I could remember. There's no point." I gave him back his notebook and he put it away. I heard him sigh, and he looked all sad. He went through all this research for me, and here I was acting like I didn't care.

"Oh...Ok...Then, forget I showed you." He had an attitude all of a sudden. I rolled my eyes, I try to reach for him but he scooted back.

"Love, this is all great. And I appreciate it, but the reason it's pointless. Is because even if I knew of my human past. It's not like I can go back to it." I tried to explain, but he gave me that skeptical look. The look he'd give me when we first started dating. Like he didn't believe me. I was hoping he'd trust me more. Now that he's gotten to know my good side...But I was starting to question it.

"What's that look for? You think I'd lie?" I asked boldly. I knew this would probably start an argument. Not that we really argue, they're more of... 'disagreements.'

"I don't know. Are you lying?" His words had some venom in them. Which was making me angry.

"No I'm not. I've no reason to lie to you. Because I- never mind." I stopped myself from saying something he may not be ready to hear. I was the type of person that fell in love too fast and hard. Regrettably it has always gotten me hurt. In more ways than one. Yet here I am doing it all over again. Just what is wrong with me?

"Because you what?" There was that demanding tone. I got up from the chair. I walked up to him, and tried to hold him. But he pushed me away. "Well?" I couldn't answer him because I was afraid of how he'd react.

I walked over to the window and climbed out. I noticed it started to rain. "I'll see you later ok? I'll get my clothes another time. Again, thank you for looking up that information. It does mean a lot." After that I jumped down on to the front lawn. I looked up to see him leaning out the window. I waved to him and started walking.

As I stand in front of my home I heard face paced footsteps. I looked in the direction of the sound, it was Roxas. His hood was up and like me was soaked. He took in some deep breaths. "Please tell me... What were you going to say?" He held himself and started to shiver.

I looked away, "It wasn't anything important. Now get back home before you catch a cold." I wanted him to just drop it. But like most humans he was persistent. Roxas pulled me down to his level.

"Were you going to say 'because I love you?' Right?" His voice was shaky. I could see he was determined to get an answer. I guess I was going to have to say something...

"...Yes, and that's the honest truth. But I didn't think you'd return the feeling. Seeing as some have just used those words to get something out of it." He let me go and stepped back and said nothing. The rain was getting much harsher. The wind started to howl. "You see I've been used and betrayed by a person I thought loved me too. Hell someone I loved even died in my arms...I'd almost believed I was never meant to love again. That was until I found you." Those weren't just sweet words. I would never lead him on for self gain. After all he's been through, why the hell would I?

Roxas came close to me again. "You mean that?"

"With every ounce of my being." I nodded and gave him a smile.

"Then I love you too." _*Is he just saying that? I hope not...* _And with that we wrapped our arms around one another and shared a passionate kiss. Soon after that he went home happily. I entered my home, soaked to the bone. Kendel had a grin on her face. I think she was watching from the window. I shot her a look then went to change into the only dry outfit. The old Gothic suit. Been a while since I had slipped that on.

After changing, I joined Kendel back upstairs and played a game a of cards. Apparently she must have gotten them whilest I was away. No matter, it was a good way to pass the night hours.. Once the sun rose I retired to my coffin and slowly drifted off.

I just hope that this love is real. And that nothing takes it away from me. Like I said I fall in love too quickly. That just might be the true death of me.

**Chapter Six: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yet again I took my sweet time getting this chapter out. This was a tough one to write. As you can see we're learning a bit more about Axel's past. I've noticed he gets more flashbacks. I assure you Roxas will have some in the future. And that intro in chapter 2 will be explained soon. I'll give you a hit is does not involve Maxwell. ;)**

**I'll keep pumping out chapters whenever I can. It just takes me some time because I want to be sure the story has a good flow. I feel good about this one.**

**Still reviews and favs help me feel encouraged to keep it going. ^^ Thanks a lot you guys**


	7. Love Is a Complicated Thing

**Chapter Seven: Love Is a Complicated Thing**

_(Roxas's P.O.V.)_

It was now Friday, and I would soon be heading off to Xion's. I could hardly wait. While packing away a few things, a thought accrued to me. A few nights ago Axel said he loved me. Though, was it right of me to say it back? I'm not sure if I really love him back the way he thinks I do. It's only been three months. That's a bit fast in my opinion. Then I remembered most people from his era fell in love quickly. Seeing as they didn't live as long as people do now a days. Well if they were human that is.

I noticed my hair was getting gross, so I decided to take a shower. Didn't want to go to Xion's house looking like a grease-ball. As I head for the bathroom I saw my Dad. I knew since he was a Detective he could get me more information on that Manor. More than Google ever could. "Hey Dad could you do me a favor?"

He pushed up his glasses. "Sure, what is it Roxas?"

I had to think of a way for him to get me the information I wanted. Without him asking a lot of questions. "I'm doing a History report on the Furga Manor... I was wondering if you could get some things on it for me. Google hasn't been very helpful. Please Dad?" I was hoping he buy the bogus lie. He gave me a strange look. I kept a straight face.

"Alright, but you'd better say it's from Google. If anyone knew I went through those files without permission I'd get fired." My Dad acted like it wasn't a big deal. His whole life he'd been a goody two-shoes. And having me ask him to steal case information; I guess made his day. I was happy he agreed to help me with this '''report.''''

"Thanks Dad. No worries I won't let anyone know you got it for me." I set my things in the bathroom.

"Good, but it may take me a few days to get my hands on it. When's this report due though?" There came the question, but I knew I'd come up with another lie. I was really wanting that information.

"Before Spring Break... So that's next week on Wednesday. I just want to get it done and out-of-the-way. You know me." I got out my hairdryer and brush, then set it on the bathroom counter.

"Yep, well let me know when you want to head to your friend's house."

"Ok." After that he walked away. I shut the bathroom door and took my shower.

* * *

><p>At about seven-thirty my Dad dropped me off at Xion's house. There she was waiting for me at the door. I stepped inside, and took off my shoes. Xion greets me and leads me to her bedroom. When the two of us enter her room. I felt the need to ask her something. Seeing as she's known Axel a bit longer than I have. And I know Kendel won't say anything to me. "Hey Xion. Has Axel said anything to you about some guy named Maxwell?" I set my bag on her floor.<p>

"Hm? Once, but it was brief. He just said that he was a bad man, and to watch out for him. Then something about him being his former master. Other than that he's pretty closed off about that guy."

I sighed, what she had told me was what I had already known. "Oh alright..."

"And before you ask, I know nothing more about him than you do." There was a certain tone to her voice. I bothered not asking anything else. I felt a little disappointed. I really was hoping to know more about Axel. However, I decided that I wouldn't think about him this weekend. I'll just hangout with Xion, and dig a bit later on when I have the information I asked for.

Throughout most of the night, her and I watched slasher movies. Afterwords, she let me take a peek at that spell book of hers. Sadly I couldn't read any of it. It was written in Latin I think. Hell if I knew. I only read and spoke one language. English."I had no idea you knew Latin Xion..."

"That's not Latin Roxas. It's Magical Encryption. It's there in case a mortal gets their hands on it." Xion took the book and set it in her lap. "I just let you look in it because you kept bugging me about it for weeks." Xion stuck her tongue at me. I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Now I feel like an idiot. Thanks a lot. You're a great friend." I said sarcastically. Xion laughed. Then she closed the large spell book, and put it back on it's stand.

"Well it's getting late. Why don't you, and I head to bed?" Xion suggested. I was feeling a bit sleepy, but not to where I would pass out.

I yawned and looked at her clock. '12:45am' it read. "Yeah and maybe tomorrow we can we can get some ice-cream, and some fast food for lunch."

Xion snorted."You have such an unhealthy addiction to fattening foods. How the hell are you so skinny?"

"Fast metabolism. I hate it, I'm five pounds underweight." I sighed, as I went into my bag, and grab my pajamas. I quickly change into them, and stuffed my everyday clothes in my backpack. I sat on the floor afterwords.

"Hope Axel doesn't break you in half." A huge smirk crept its way across Xion lips. It was then I realized what she was implying.

I could feel my face heating up rather quickly as a perverted image ran though my head. I covered my face out of embarrassment, and felt some blood trickle out of my nose. I heard Xion laughing. Then a thump, my guess was she was rolling on the floor. I put my hands down, and grabbed a tissue off her nightstand to wipe my nose. I threw away the bloodied tissue, and just stared at Xion as she laughed herself silly. "Are you done?" I rolled my eyes.

Xion sat up and wiped her tears away. "Yeah I'm done. My god, if Axel heard that he'd be laughing just as hard."

"I bet he would. Seeing as he's kind of a pervert." I crossed my arms. Still trying to shake away that thought I had.

"Roxas, he's not as bad as most people can be. And besides you're the one who took my comment, and made it a dirty thought. So who's the pervert then hm?" She lightly punched my shoulder, and chuckled. My face was still flushed, I sighed, and lay back on the carpet. Xion then threw a pillow, and blanket at me. "Good night." She then crawled into her bed, then turned off her lamp.

The room was dark, and quiet. I made myself comfy under the given blanket. For a while I just laid there. Staring into the darkness. Without realizing it I'd fallen asleep.

**_*Dream Sequence* _**

_Some how or another I ended up at a park area. "How did I get here? Could have sworn I was asleep at Xion's... Better get back before someone 'surprises' me..." _

_ After a while I noticed that I'd been led in a circle. I started to worry, but no matter what path I took I couldn't get out of this place. That's when I heard a voice. It was familiar but it wasn't comforting. "Hello there Roxas." It was that weirdo Maxwell. I turned around, he was covered in blood. I didn't bother to ask why he was there. I just ran, but like in the beginning I just kept going in circles. _

_ "Isn't there an end to this place?!" I shouted. Then a hand touched my shoulder. My body froze. Once again a vampire had trapped me... Only this was one that'll actually murder me. _

_ His arm crept around me, he pulled me back against him. "I can see why Axel's taken a liking to you. Your scent is wonderful. But I wonder, once you learn of what he's done. Will you still feel for him like you do now?" _

_ "A person shouldn't be... judged based on their past mistakes..." I was shaking with fear._

_ "Oh? Is that so?" He laughed. " Well then Roxas, we'll just have to see. What one says, and what one does are two different things." Just what was he trying to say? I could never hate someone because of their past. Mistakes are made in order to make a person better. (Obviously.) I regained my ability to move but it was too late. His teeth had already bitten into me. I screamed._

**_*End Sequence*_**

"Gah!" I shot up from where I was sleeping. Breathing really heavy. I put my hand on my neck, and looked around the room "Thank god it was only a nightmare. But it felt so real." Then something furry rubbed against me. It was Minx, Xion's little fur ball. I pet the cat, and looked over at Xion's bed, which was empty. I folded up the blankets neatly, and changed into some regular clothes. After that I spent the morning helping Xion around her house.

Around one o'clock Xion and I are ready to go out. Then her mother caught us. "And just where are you two going?" She didn't sound upset about us heading out.

"Out to lunch Mom. McDonald's... Roxas needs to get fat." Xion joked. I just laughed.

"That's a long walk. Why don't you ask Zack to take you?" Carol suggested as she put her black hair in a ponytail. It was much longer that Xion's, and it was really shiny. I never thought witches could be so pretty. Makes me question everything I've watched, and read about supernaturals. They're not as exact as they're portayed. Which is pretty cool.

I heard Xion groan, "Mom, Zack won't take us unless I get him something. And he gets the most expensive thing on the menu."

Carol laughed, "Oh I see. Then I'll take you in a few minutes." Xion nodded, and sat on the couch tying her boots. I just waited by the door fiddling with my cell phone.

After a while Carol drove Xion and I to McDonald's. Once we were inside, her and I wait in line and looked up at the menu. As we get to the front, we ordered then found a table and sat down. Awaiting for our food to be done. Something then occurs to me as we're seated. The fact I told someone I loved them, even though I'm confused about it. I sighed and slumped back in the seat. Xion sipped her drink and stared at me. "Something bugging yah?"

"Yeah, there is something bothering me." I bit my bottom lip and took a look outside. "The other night. Axel told me he loved me... And I said it back."

Xion had a smirk on her face. "Aw that's so sweet, but why is that bugging you?"

I sighed and sipped my soda. "I'm not sure it was right of me to say that I did. I was caught up in the moment, and it just slipped out..."

I heard a groan, then out of nowhere Xion slapped me. At first I was mad, but I could understand why she slapped me. "You moron. How could you use that phrase so lightly? Now he has this idea in his head that you love him for real. You shouldn't mess with someone else's feelings, just because you're unsure of your own." Her words had venom in them. She looked very angry that I had done such an asinine thing.

I sighed. "I already feel like an ass ok?"

"You'd better tell him the truth." Her eyes burned into my soul. I felt a bit scared... seeing as she could turn me into an animal at any given time.

"He'll be so mad at me... Damn me, and my big adorable mouth..." I sighed, and realized just what a mess I was in. _*I need to start thinking before I speak. Sadly that's one of my many downfalls.* _

After lunch Xion and I went to get ice-cream. We talked about Spring Break coming up next week. Which I couldn't wait for, because that meant more time with my friends and boyfriend. That is, if he ever decides to speak to me when and if I fessed up. _ *No matter how I explain myself he'll still be pissed at me. Can't say I'll blame him. Maybe I shouldn't say anything.. No, that wouldn't be right. I don't like lying. Especially to someone who really cares about me...Ugh how do I get myself in these situations!? Oh yeah my mouth... * _

* * *

><p>Sunday came, and I was driven home by Carol. My Dad was working a big case tonight; I guessed he wouldn't be home till late.I told Carol thanks and went inside. I walked into my room, only to be surprised by Axel hanging down from my ceiling. I screamed, and I swore I jumped about five feet in the air. He screamed too, and fell flat on his face. "Goddamn you! Why do you always do that?!" I finally caught my breath.<p>

Axel picked himself off the floor, and had a grin on his face. Then started laughing; however, I wasn't amused. I shot him a glare, and walked up to him. I tried looking intimidating, but failed... (Seeing as he's almost a full foot taller than me.) He still had that stupid grin on his face. "Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. I've missed you." _*Ah fuck, he's in a good mood...*_

"Yeah, I've... missed you too." Suddenly butterflies filled my stomach. I looked down at the floor feeling shameful. I felt him tilt my head up. He looked concerned.

"Is something bothering you?" He ran his hand through my hair.

_*YES!* _"No." I lied, because I was feeling rather... rotten. I didn't want to ruin his good mood...

"You sure love?" He pulled me into an embrace. I returned the embrace. The butterflies still in my stomach.

_*NO!*_ "Yeah... Everything's ok." I said with a fake smile. Axel stepped back and pulled me with him. We fell back on my bed and he laughed. The guilt was eating away at me. He was all excited to see me, and here I am holding back a lie... Call me a jackass...

"Are you sure you're ok? You're usually just as happy to see me after a few days of no contact." He played with my hair while still smiling. Before I could say anything he shifted his weight and ended up on top of me. I felt my face heat up and my heart racing. (He had that effect on me.) Once again I tried to say something, but I ended up being kissed ever so passionately. After a few seconds he pulled back. "I love you." *_Damn it! I can't take it anymore...* _

I bit my lower lip and couldn't look him in the eye. "About that... Uhm.." _*Well here goes my greatest relationship!* _

He got off me, and stood there, arms crossed. His once cheerful attitude changed to angry. I sat up. "You're supposed to say it back.. Unless you didn't mean it?" I felt so bad, I still couldn't look him in the eye. How could I? I said something that I didn't mean... And led him to believe that I did.

"Well... No... It's just.. damn it.. I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment.. and it slipped out.. I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again." I could feel tears welling up inside me. I wasn't going to let them out though. I heard an angry sigh and scuffing on my floor. I looked up to see a very angry vampire. _*He's going to kill me now... Isn't he?* _

"I don't believe you. You flat-out lied to me! Yet I've been honest with you." That's where I started to get mad. There were things I didn't know about him that I felt I should know. Like that whole Maxwell thing. What if he tries coming for me again?!

"Really?! You've been honest huh? I'm sure you've been lying about _some things_. Hiding things that are probably important."_ *What am I doing?! Damn me! Shut up!* _I stood up, my blood boiling and my hands turned to fists. Not that I stood a chance.

Axel rolled his eyes, and grabbed my left arm. He pushed up my sleeve, which reviled my old scars. "I saw these when we first started dating. I wanted to ask, but I figured it was personal. Though down the line I realized why these were here. Also, when I told you I loved you; I meant it." I yanked my arm away, and pulled the sleeve back down. "Do your friends even know what happened to you? Bet they don't. Because you're scared of what they'll think." He was right, I was scared of what they'd think of me... if they knew. "All that I've said about me is all you need to know. Thought you were ok with that. Guess I was wrong."

I was now very upset. "Just go!" _*No, stay! Don't leave!* _I turned away, trying not to cry. The room went silent, that was until I heard a swishing sound and my window slam shut. I turned back around, and Axel was gone. I ran over to the window and opened it. I poked my head out. "Wait, I'm sorry... come back...Please?" Sadly, he was nowhere in sight, gone away into the shadows of the night. I calmly closed my window, and just stood there. I shook my head, and the tears just came out. That's when I fell to the floor and assumed the fetal position.

I had no idea how long I was sitting on the floor. I never even bothered to look at the clock. I felt a hand on my shoulder, for a second my heart leapt with joy. I thought Axel had come back, I then looked to see my Dad standing there. That's when I sighed. He knelt beside me. "Hey kiddo what's the matter?"

"I'm an ass." I made a sniffling sound. My body stiff from sitting so long. I didn't care though... This sort of thing was bound to happen to me. (My relationship falling apart I mean.)

"How are you an ass, Roxas?"

"I lied to Axel. I told him I loved him, but I didn't mean it. And now he hates me." I pulled my hood over my head and rested it on my knees. "Not that I blame him..."

I heard him sigh. "Boy oh boy. You kids use that term love so loosely. I doubt Axel hates you Roxas... He seems to really care about you, no matter what squabbles you two get into. Just give him time to cool off. Let him come back to you on his own." _*I don't think he will.*_ He patted me on the head with something. It felt like a stack of papers. "Anyway, I have that information you wanted." I heard the papers hit the desk.

"Thanks Dad... Can I be alone now?" I said in a weak voice, and forced myself to stand. I made my way to the desk, there sat a thick tan folder. I debated whether or not to open it. I looked at my Dad, he gave me a smile, and nodded. As he left the room, he shut the door behind him.

I picked up the thick folder and open it up. I sat in my desk, and read through the file. I saw many interesting things. About Axel's parents, and about his past life. "Huh? Furga parents found dead after a weeks disappearance. The two bodies belonged to Kyle and his wife Fura. Two shot-gun shots to their chests. Death was quick. Their three kids Lea, Raygen, and Mina were nowhere to be found? It's believed the killer kept them, or disposed of them elsewhere." _*I was right they were killed. How awful. But why did my Dad say they just vanished? Guess stories change after so many years.*_

I flipped through more papers basically saying the case went cold. Then something caught my eye. An article was kept in here too. "After many years the three missing Furga children are found alive, and healthy. They were in the care of a family friend until they felt it was safe to appear again." The more I read the more I became interested. _*Who was this family friend? Why wasn't he suspected?... Hm? The notes aren't as detailed as they would be now obviously. That or the rest of it got misplaced over the years after the place was renovated. But why keep what's left of this case? Probably because they were a good part of this town...*_

I continued to read more of the notes. "Local jewelery store gets reopened by the three Furga children. Who are now full-grown, and are ready to take on the world. They say their father would have wanted them to continue his work.. The main owner was the son Lea" I reach for more notes, and articles. I just skimmed them because they weren't that important.. But then something else caught my attention."With most of the money, Lea, and his sisters gave it to charity, and churches..." I read further down the page.. "It was sad to see the boy die so young. He'll always be remembered for his kindness."

As I was about to close it, something fell out. I picked it up and it was an old picture of Axel. The photo was very aged, and faded a bit. Just like most of the ink in the notes. Axel's hair was much tamer, and he was without the eyeliner. Though he had that same sexy smile, and still wore all that black. I kind of wanted to keep this, but my Dad's ass would suffer for it. "So you were always a kind person, and so much happened to you. Axel, I am so sorry for lying... I hope you'll forgive me." I placed everything back the way my father gave it to me.

I threw myself on to my bed. Just as I got comfortable my phone goes off. I picked it up and it was my twin brother Sora. I answered it. "Hello? Sora?"

"Long time no speak there Rox. How have you been?" There was so much excitement in his voice.

"Well I was good up until Axel and I fought." I said to him in a sad tone.

"Man, that sucks. I was hoping to meet this guy. The way you talk about him makes him sound cool." I heard rustling in the back ground. Then Mom's chihuahua Chester started barking. *_Damn I hate that dog. He pisses on everything, and barks constantly!* _"Chester shut up! Jesus dog... Sorry about that Roxas. Anyway, when can I come over? Spring Break is coming up next week? Maybe then? Totally up to you and Dad though."

I looked over at my clock. It was past ten. "Sure, that's fine with me. I'll ask Dad in a bit... But for the love of god.. Don't let Mom bring Chester with her. Dad will have a sneezing fit. I hope she doesn't _'visit me'_ too long." I had an attitude when ever mentioning our _Mother. _

I heard Sora laugh on the other end. "I can try, but you know she brings Chester with her everywhere."

I snorted. "Pfft... Tell me about it. I swear she only got that dog to annoy me."

"Maybe Mom did. Because you weren't the right amount of cute, and annoyance." He joked, because he knew how Mom treated me. Like I wasn't supposed to be born.

I laughed too, "yeah.. That's totally the reason."

At about eleven I got off the phone with my brother; then got ready for bed. I turned out the light, and just laid there. Thinking of Axel, and how I could make it up to him. Though I don't think I ever will. I really screwed up, I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to be near me again. I was used to being mad at. I was used to this feeling of emptiness.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A Week an a Half Later...<span>_**

It was the last day of school till next Monday. I grabbed my backpack from my locker, and looked outside. It wasn't raining nor was there anyone waiting for me under the shady tree. As I was walking outside, I just had to bump into Seifer. I was not in the mood to deal with him. I've had a rough week already. And there was Naminé, "You've been here three months and you still don't know your place. You still have a chance to redeem yourself though." She winked. I, however, rolled my eyes.

I glared at her. Then at Seifer and his minions. I knew what they were scheming. Once again Naminé was trying to get me to like her. Even if I were straight, I still wouldn't date her. "No thanks, I make it a plan not to associate with hoes and ass holes like you and your gang." I tried shoving through them, but ended up getting punched in the shoulder then in the face. I was then kicked on the floor.

Seifer, and the rest of them left. I wiped the blood from my lip. "Fucking jerks" I stood up, and walked away. I waved bye to Xion and Hayner and started walking home..

As I passed the Manor I stopped. I went up to the gate, and peered inside. I reached in as if to grab something. I looked up at the upper windows hoping to see a shadow. I saw nothing, "It's been over a week now. I hate myself for what I did. I'm so sorry baby." I pulled myself away from the gate and began walking. Then something touched my leg. I gasped, and saw a orange blob of fur. "Kendel?" I knelt down.

Kendel nods and hopped onto my back pack. It was all good till she bopped my head. "He's very heart broken you know." She said in a soft voice. I couldn't really say anything. "I thought I should tell you... He doesn't hate you. It's just he's been hurt so much in the love department. I'm sure he's told you before. Yet knowing that, you still choose to play with his feelings."

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm a jackass. I got beat up today, I'm failing Physics, and the worst of it is my Mother is coming by today. I'm getting exactly what I deserve." I shifted my backpack, Kendel jumped onto the fence and kept following me. "Any reason you're following me?"

"Axel wanted me to make sure you were ok."

I smiled a little, and was relieved to hear that he didn't hate me. "Oh, ok. Well tell him that I'm fine." Then she hopped on my shoulder and stayed there till we approached the front door. Kendel jumped down on to the porch. "Wish you could come in, but my Dad can't have animals in the house."

"That's alright Roxas. I have to get back to the Manor." Before I could say good bye she took off down the street.. I took out my keys and went inside.

Out of habit, I went to my room, looked in my closet. Nothing. Looked under my bed. Nothing. My bed was as I had it this morning. Made and untouched. I even looked up at the ceiling.. Nothing there either. *_Never thought I'd miss those little heart attacks he'd give me.* _I hugged myself, missing him more. Then my pocket vibrates, I snapped back into reality and pulled out my phone. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas. You're home from school right?" I was Sora and once again Chester barking. I groaned.

"Yeah, I just walked in the door. But Dad isn't home till five-thirty." I threw my backpack on the floor and took off my hoodie.

"Oh ok... Hold on." I heard some rustling and something being thrown. "Chester! Shut up! Mom control your rat!"

"Uhm? What time will you be coming over?" I went over to the window and stared out into the street. My window closed, but not locked. Whoops. I felt a bit warm, so I opened the window to let in some cool air. It felt nice.

"About six... So you and Axel still on the outs?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask about him. I've been beating myself up over the argument Axel and I had. Then out of the blue Kendel just walks me home.

"Yes... I don't know if he'll talk to me. And if he's still mad I don't want to upset him more." I sat in my desk and pulled out my sketchbook from the drawer. I began drawing whatever came to my mind.

"I'm sure he'll come around. I bet you five bucks he'll come tonight. Before Mom and I even get there ." Sora sounded so sure of himself. He always is. Though the weird thing is... He always wins the bets he makes. Maybe I'll win one for a change.

"You're on Sora. But let's make it ten." I knew full well I'd win this. Seeing as Sora doesn't know what we fought about. Nor does he know Axel's got a flaming temper issue.

"Deal, but you know I always win my bets _Roxy._" I could just imagine him having the biggest grin right now. Making me want to slap him through the phone.

I felt my face heat up. "You ass! Don't call me that!" Roxy wasn't a name I liked being called. It's what my Mother started calling me after she found out I was gay. Apparently that gives her an excuse to give me a girly nickname. (And to make it worse she'll call me Roxanne sometimes.)

Next I heard Sora laughing hysterically. "Ok ok. Don't have a cow Roxas. I was teasing. Anyway, I wonder if I could stay a night or two?" _*Ha! No way Mom would ever let her precious Sora out of her sight. Especially around his weird/gay brother Roxy.* _

"I don't know if Mom would let you..." I then heard a swishing noise. I quickly turned my head towards the open window. I put my pencil down and went by the window. I noticed that the leaves on the trees also looked disturbed. Just then I heard a door close. "The fuck?" I looked over at my closet which I swore I left open. As I reached for the doorknob I heard babbling. I'd forgotten I was on the phone with Sora.

"Uhm you ok Roxas? Hello, Blondie you there?"

"Yeah, uh anyway I have to get started on my homework see you and our_ 'loving' _mother tonight." After that I hung up and I threw the closet door open. "Ha! Caught...yah?" Nothing but my hoodies. "I must be hearing things. Well better get to my homework."

As I closed the closet door, I felt something poke my shoulder. A chill went up my spine. "Up here." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Axel hanging down from my ceiling, I was confused. _*Damn it now I owe Sora ten bucks. How does he always win?!* _My heart filled with joy and I was very happy. Then I remembered he was mad at me. I looked down at the floor now. Axel came down from the ceiling and just hugged me. I was now even more confused than ever. "I missed you love." His arms grew tighter around me. I just stood there in complete shock.

"I thought... you were mad at me?" I asked in a low voice.

"I am mad at you. But that doesn't mean I hate you. Thought Kendel told you that?" His fingers started running through my hair. It felt nice, especially with his long nails. Claws, whatever you want to call them.

"But I lied to you, played with your feelings... Yet here you are, holding me. Why?"

Axel laughed, "I care about you that's why... But I don't know if I'll believe you next time you tell me you love me." I ruined this for him. Now my heart hurts.

"I know I don't expect you to." As much as I wanted to stay in his loving embrace. I just couldn't. I lightly pushed him back. He looked at me confused. "I shouldn't have said it, knowing full well I wasn't sure." He rolled his eyes. And pulled me against him.

"Next time love. Just think before you speak." He chuckled.

I was at a total loss here. He was here in my room, holding me, and acting like it's all ok. I don't understand him. He's crazy. Guess that what love does to a person. "Can't promise you anything there, it's a horrible habit I have." A smile crept across my face, hell I even giggled.

"Your giggle is cute." His arms wrapped around my waist. I looked into his eyes, luckily they were still green. Didn't need him going all meanie vampire on me again. Not that he can help it if he does. Even so, he can bite me, and take every drop if he wants now. I owe him that much.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I giggle." I felt my face heat up.

Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh? And what will you do to me if I do tell?" I leaned up on my tip toes. I felt his hands moving up and down my sides. Which was driving me crazy.

"I don't know." I bit my lower lip and wrapped my arms around his neck. I started playing with his hair. "Maybe push you into the sun?" I teased.

"Yeah ok. I'd like to see you try love." Axel lightly pushed me into the wall. It was then we shared a long kiss. His hands explored my body and he nipped me a few times, causing me to squirm. When we went back to kissing, my pocket vibrates. Axel pulled back and looked at me strangely.

"That's my cell phone." I reached in my pocket and it was Sora. Guess he wasn't too happy I hung up on him. "Hello again? ….. Hey stop that. I'm on the phone..." But Axel didn't stop feeling me up, while knowing I was in a call.

"Uh... I was wondering why you hung up on me. Is someone there with you?" Again I imagined him with a grin. It annoyed me how he always managed to win bets. It's like he knows what the outcome will be. My brother is so weird.

Axel started nipping me, and it was making me squirm again. "Ahh, uh noooo. Sorry I hung up on you. Anyway, I'll see you guys at six. Still working on my homework."

"Ok? See you then." Sora hung up and Axel snatched my phone. I tried getting it back from him but he kept hold of it.

"I'm not hurting it." He sets it down on my desk and pins me against the wall. "No more interruptions." Before I could object, he kissed me and I fell into a state of bliss. Axel had somewhat forgiven me for my lie. I only hope that he can still trust me. Or else I won't know what I'll do.

One day I'll love him back. It's just one of those things that'll take a while for me. What can I say, love is a complicated thing..

**Chapter Seven: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi again, this took way longer than I expected. I feel I didn't end it right. It wasn't rushed or anything I really took my time with this one. I was trying to figure out what they should argue about. There's more to come after this. I've just been dealing with a whole lot these past few weeks. Hope this is ok. **

**Thanks for the favs and reviews! **


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Eight: The Calm Before the Storm**

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

Roxas and I were relaxing on the couch in the living room. When at five-thirty Kelvin came home and didn't sound too happy. Roxas turned around on the couch and looked at his father. "Dad did something bad happen at work?"

I heard a loud sigh, "The usual stuff. Arrests and the filing of papers. Nothing too serious."

"Then why are you all huffy?"

I turned around so I could see what was going on. Kelvin looked at me strangely. "Uh, the fact your mother is coming over... and I thought lover boy here was mad at you?" He hung up his coat and came to sit in a chair near us.

I gave him a smile, "We talked it out. He just needs to work on thinking before speaking." I poked Roxas's flushed cheek. He glared at me and groaned. I laughed a little.

I heard Kelvin start to laugh, "Good luck there." His father teased. Roxas sighed and sat back down on the couch. He snuggled up to me. I put my arm around him and just stared at the boring drama on the flat screen.

About a hour goes by and there's a knock at the door. Kelvin seemed irritated, and looked like he was debating whether or not to get up. I didn't know this woman that was Roxas's Mother, nor did I know his brother Sora. I just hoped they like me. Not that it matters, I just like it when I get along with people, saves me from drama... Most of the time.

The knocks proceeded. Kelvin muttered something but I could quite catch the words. I watched as he opens the door. He was then attacked by a kid with messy brown hair and goggles on his head. I found that to be strange. I also noticed his style was the exact opposite of Roxas's.

Just then Roxas jumped over the couch and hug attacked the brunette. Kelvin yelled at Roxas for jumping over the furniture. I was by all means confused. Humans were weird sometimes. "I'm so happy you're here Sora. I've waited all week..."

The kid was smiling like a dork. Then laughed, "Yeah I know, I'm worth waiting for." The two just started some small talk by the book shelf.

Kelvin fixed his glasses and had a look of disparity run across his face. I turned my head towards the door there stood a skinny brunette woman. In what looked like very expensive clothing. She carried a large black bag. I saw a small white dog poke its head out. It began barking. Which was really annoying.

I heard some frantic sneezing, it was Kelvin. "Seriously Angelique?! You know I have an animal allergy!" He grabbed a tissue and started to violently sneeze into it. Roxas glared at his brother. Sora had a stupid smile on his face. Only to have Roxas face palm.

"I couldn't leave my baby at home all alone." She had a shrill voice, she took the small dog out of her bag and hugged it. The small dog looks right at me and started to growl... '_Normal'_ animals and vampires DO NOT get along. We're bitten and attacked by them constantly. After a while I got sick of them and avoided them the best I could. "Chester no. Bad dog." Her eyes fixed on me.

Kelvin groaned, "Damn it woman. I swear... Boys I'll be upstairs that animal is really aggravating my allergies. So is that chihuahua." Roxas and Sora just started laughing as did I. Their mother shot Kelvin a look, he just flipped her off and went to his room.

Sora then looked at me and smirked. The brunette held out his hand towards Roxas.. "Fork it over _Roxy. _I win as always." He sounded over confident and cocky.

Roxas shoved the kid, "I hate you sometimes..." His face was as red as my hair. Once again Sora started laughing as Roxas slapped money in his hand. Sora tucked it away in his pocket. _*Roxy? That's a cute nickname... But I'll stick with calling him Love instead.* _

Angelique set the dog down, it came up to me, sat down and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at you rat?" It started barking again, I rolled my eyes. I was eventually getting annoyed, so I jumped over the couch. I then stood behind Roxas and wrapped my arms around his small waist. I heard his heart starting to race. I rested my chin on his shoulder. Sora looked at me and just smiled.

"So you're the famous Axel eh? I've heard so much about you from Blondie here. Though I never imagined you'd be so tall." I watched as his eyes observe me.

"Yeah, I'm Axel the tall and mighty." I laughed. "And just what did he say about me?" I brushed my face against Roxas's. He rolled his eyes and sighed. I felt like I was embarrassing him, oh well.

Sora laughed, but before he could say a word. The preppy woman approached us. The look of disgust was in her eyes. "Such a shame. A good looking man like you swinging that way." She shook her head. I was irritated, I can't stand people who acted like being anything but straight was a huge problem. My fangs began to throb, and I wasn't even that thirsty. Still I hoped my eyes stayed green and no one noticed my huge K-9 teeth. All will be good then.

I felt Roxas's hand on my face, he then pulled me into a kiss. He breaks away a few moments later. "Jealous I get all the hot guys Mother?" Roxas then threw his arms around my neck and was acting so... goddamn sexy? _*Oh my God! Bad Axel BAD vampire!* _I think I like this side of him. Hell I like him general.

I was completely surprised. I couldn't say anything. Angelique's hands balled up into fists "Why you little-" I tightened my arms around him. But he didn't seem fazed at how angry she looked.

Sora stood in front of us. "Mom that's enough. Just go sit down and relax?" He turned around for a moment and mouth '_Sorry about her.' _ I rolled my eyes. The brown haired woman sat on the couch. Roxas and I let go of each other. He turned toward me acting all cute and playful. Sora came between us. "Ok I get it you two are together. Don't need anymore proof." The boy teased, Roxas blushed again.

"Anyway so you're Sora? You two supposed to be twins?" I asked.

Sora threw his arm around Roxas's neck and yanked him close. Close to where their cheeks were squished together. "Yep, but personality and fashion wise, we're polar opposites. But we share the same eye color, and gender."

"I see that...You're upbeat and loud." Roxas gave me a look. As if I'd say he was a mess of issues, or that he was a depressed kid with no spunk. Something silly like that. But he wasn't anything like that around me."While Roxas is quiet and content. And I like him that way." There was light in his eyes, he giggled then covered his mouth.

"Did you just giggle man?" Roxas shoved his brother away and stood there. He made no eye contact. It was cute, I don't see why he was embarrassed. Then again _us guys_ aren't really supposed to giggle. I couldn't help but laugh, I felt something hit my arm then a groan of pain. I saw Roxas shaking his hand. _*Forget my bones are as hard as rocks genius? Wow that sounded really wrong.* _I mentally face palmed myself.

"No I didn't. You heard nothing!" Roxas pouted then was pulled into a headlock Sora started to ruffle Roxas's hair. I moved out of the way in case they started to play fight. "Gah! Not the hair! You ass clown!"

"You're such a girl Roxas sheesh." Then Roxas freed himself and tackled Sora to the floor. "Ahh fuck!" The two started to wrestle around. I kept laughing as I left the two to goof around.

As I sit in the kitchen, Angelique comes in and sat in the chair next to me. I felt unsettled, I scooted the chair back a bit. Only to have her scoot closer. "Just how old are you? Twenty?" She batted her eye lashes. _*Damn vampire pheromones!*_ As much as I like people flirting with me... I wasn't into cougars. No thanks. Made that mistake before. (Yet I'm dating a boy shy of eighteen. Guess I'm no so different.)

"I'm eighteen." _*Give or take a hundred and two years* _"Why?" As if I needed to ask.

"You don't look it." She touched my arm, I shot up from the seat. "Did I upset you sugar?" She said in a hushed tone. I was starting to get mad. I was with Roxas and no other person was going to get in the way of that. Not Maxwell and certainly not Roxas's Mother. _*What mother hits on their kid's boyfriend?!* _

"Not interested." I walked out of the room and go for my coat. I threw on my boots then noticed the twins were no longer in the room. _*Guess he and Sora went in the bedroom.*_ As I go to walk out that dog started growling at me. I was in no mood to deal with the mongrel. I growled back, and it was loud. Chester's ears went back and it started whimpering. I hissed, bared my fangs, the animal then dove under the couch. I rolled my eyes and went outside.

I sat on the porch and smoked a few cigarettes. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was flustered and angry. I was angry at that woman. *_How can a mother be so inappropriate?*_ I pulled out another smoke and put in between my lips. As I was about to light it, I felt arms around me. And something lean into my back. "Just me baby." I heard Roxas whisper. His chin rested on my shoulder, I turned my head and looked at him.

"I know. Who else would it be?" I half joked. I take the cigarette from my mouth and twirl it with my fingers.

Roxas laughed and kissed my cheek. "My Mom hit on you didn't she?" _*How did he-?* _I smiled at him and nodded. His pretty blue eyes rolled. "Typical, she really is jealous." Roxas moved and sat close to me.

"Aren't you upset?" I asked and I touched his face. Wanting to kiss him. There went my fangs again. I was now getting thirsty.

"A little, but she pulls shit like that all the time. And that's only part one. You'll see the rest of her unfold." Just one move away from a kiss now. But I wanted to bite instead. "Your eyes are red. No wonder Chester is hiding under the couch." He giggled. I laughed also. "Thank you."

"No problem Love, the little fuck wouldn't stop barking at me." I didn't want to go anywhere else tonight. I planned on staying here. That is if I don't get in the way of his family time. Roxas just stared then leaned his head back. As if asking to be bitten. _*Good enough permission for me.*_

I didn't waste a second, I made sure no one was looking. Coast was clear. I lightly grabbed his shoulders and bite down slowly. He made a soft moaning sound, so to be a tease I bite down a little harder. He made another noise, only it was a little louder. Within seconds his blood splashed inside my mouth. I felt it flow through me, so warm so tasty. I didn't want to stop. But I felt my venom about ready to release. I pulled away before it got the chance to enter Roxas's bloodstream. He gasped for air.

The venom poured into my mouth, almost making me gag. But I swallowed it quickly, and licked away the blood from where I'd bitten him. He squirmed a little, which caused me to smirk. "Whoa... What a rush." His breathing heavy. My hand made its way to his face and I pulled him into a kiss like he'd done to me earlier.

After that I stood up and put the unlit cigarette away. I headed inside, Roxas followed close behind me, our hands intertwined. Chester was still cowering under the chair, Angelique kept trying to get him. But failed, I wanted to laugh I didn't though.

There was Sora on the couch playing some kind of game on the TV. Kelvin was still nowhere in sight. Roxas and I sat on the couch near Sora. "Welcome back love bugs. Took you long enough." Sora teased. Roxas rolled his eyes, I put my arm around him and pulled him close to me. His head rested on me. His mother giving us dirty looks, all I could do was glare back.

"You two wanna play?" Sora picked up some weird looking control device. I looked at it weird, I had no idea how it worked or what it was for. I shook my head no. I was aware of the centuries advancements; just didn't know how most of them worked or why they're so entertaining.

Roxas took the controller thing. "Yeah, just don't cheat like you were earlier." He was still leaned against me, while playing this game? All they were doing was mashing buttons and cussing at each other. But in a joke like manner. I felt so left out because I didn't understand video-games.. I think that's what they're called.

I kept my eyes on that Mother of his. She looked at Roxas, "Roxy dear, how is school here. You never call me and tell me anything." Roxas ignored her at first, "Roxanne." Again he paid her no mind. It was kind of funny. The woman looked ready to explode with anger.

"Mom, his name is Roxas. Stop calling him girl names all the time. Then maybe he'll actually acknowledge you" Sora's words had some bite to them. I heard Roxas snicker.

"Sora, don't talk to me like that. _Roxas_ how is school going?" She said his name as if it was a chore. Yet Roxas still wouldn't say anything, that was until the car exploded on the TV.

"Ah piss! Damn you Sora." He set the controller down and eyeballed his mother. "School's fine. I made friends. Have average grades. Not that you actually care." There was no emotion in his voice. He bit his lower lip and grabbed my hand, holding it rather tightly.

"You're my son. I do ca-" As she was about to continue, Roxas stood up and almost pulled me off the couch.

"Bull shit! Why are you even here!? You could have just dropped Sora off and came back later!" He started to yell. Sora jumped, I went to pull Roxas back but he shoved my hand away.

"There's no need to raise your voice at me, Roxas Michael Haven. I'm here because I wanted to see you and who this Axel person was. I heard Sora and you talking over the phone." Chester comes out from under the couch quietly as I glared at him. he hopped in Angelique's lap. She started petting him.

"Oh I'm sure that's the reason. You lying bitch. You're just here because there's no one to complain to at your house." I sat there in shock, Sora just looked away. "Another thing, keep your fucking hands off **MY** boyfriend!" He was pissed and just went to his room and slammed the door. Nothing he said to her fazed her. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Sora." She picked up her dog and started to leave. But first she walked over to Sora and hugged him."I love you." She kissed his cheek and left with that dog. Not once while she was here, show Roxas that kind of love, or affection. I could hear faint crying and some things slamming into a wall. Then some cussing, and then more sobbing. I wanted to go in there and comfort him. But Sora stopped me.

He looked at me. "As you've witnessed they do not get along at all. Been like that ever since we were small. It's because he looks like Dad, and the fact Roxas never seemed to be right in her eyes." He explained. Roxas never talked much about his Mother other than the fact she's a bitch. And from what I saw, she isn't really a bitch. Just a woman who doesn't care enough.

"No matter what he did, it was never good enough. That was one of the reasons our parents are divorced. Dad hated how she treated him. He wanted to take us, but the court favored my mother. Money talks I guess." There was a saddness to his voice.

"I don't mean to interject, but why are you telling me this?"

"Thought you should know. When Roxas gets angry enough. And it takes more than a minor annoyance to get him pissed like that. He hurts either himself or others." _*You don't know him as well you think. There hasn't been any fresh cuts on him.*_ I jumped over the couch and looked toward Roxas's room, it got quiet. I busted into the bedroom to find Roxas on the floor crying. I remembered seeing him like this before. I hated it. I hated it when anyone cried.

I didn't say a word, I just sat by him and pulled him into my lap. He holds onto me. I stroked the back on his head, trying to calm him down. "I hate her. I hate her so much. She never loved me." He cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh, it'll be ok. She left." I reassured him. I saw his brother in the door way. Sora walked in and sat on the bed. He looked a bit confused. I wondered why. Roxas's hold on me grew tighter, and he wouldn't let go. If I was breathing he'd actually be choking me. "And took that damn dog with her."

I heard him laugh, "Is Sora still here?"

"Yep, he's on the bed, look." Roxas let go of me and turned to look. Sora had the look of worry on him. Roxas just sat in my lap and leans into me. He pulled my arms around him.

"Sorry I acted like that Sora, Axel. I hate getting emotional like this." His voice was quiet he started playing with my fingers. I didn't mind.

Sora chuckled, "It's fine. Mom was being a jerk anyway. I hate that she's so mean to you."

"Nothing you can do." Roxas still sounded so upset. I wish there was more that I could do. _*Hmm...No killing his mother wouldn't solve anything.*_

Kelvin then entered the room. "I heard someone having a meltdown in here. Roxas you ok?"

"Define ok..." He snorted.

"She and that mutt gone?" The three of us nodded. "Thank god. You kids hungry?" The twins nodded I shook my head no. Sora looked at me weird. Kelvin did too. "You sure Axel?"

"Yeah, I ate before I came over. Thought I'd be polite." I tried to get up, but Roxas wouldn't let me. I was kind of stuck, even though I could easily move. I could see he wanted someone to hold him. I wanted to smother him with affection, make him feel better. I couldn't though, he had company.

"You never like eating here... Ah well. I'll go out and pick something up for them." Kelvin smiled and left the doorway. Closing the door as he walked away. Roxas gave me a light kiss on the cheek, then made himself comfortable in my lap. I hold him close, letting him know everythihng will be ok.

After that the three of us just relaxed. Kelvin brought the food and I watched at the boys pigged down the fast food. Neither of them had any manners. It irritated me, and Roxas very well knew that. Yet he does it anyway. I just don't know what to do with him... Other than hold him tight and never let him go.

* * *

><p>It was about one in the morning when Sora passed out on the couch. Roxas and I were in the bedroom. We were on the bed just cuddling. When all of a sudden he pounced on me. "Well hello." I smirked. "You're in a better mood."<p>

"You tease. I'm mad at you." He poked my face. I was still grinning. I reached up and grabbed his wrist lightly.

"Oh are you now?" I said playfully. It was then I really decided to mess with him. I stuck his finger in my mouth. His face lit up like a town square Christmas tree. He pulled back and turned away from me, facing the wall. I tried so hard not to laugh. It'd kill the mood.

"Now you're just being mean." Roxas grumbled, then turned back towards me. I sat up and in a heartbeat I had him against the wall. Just inches away from his face. He was just a moment away from being mine. I slid my hands up and down his sides. "W-w-what are you doing?" He stuttered. I then started to mess with the lining of his skinny jeans. "Hey, no no you pervert." I made it seem like I wanted in his pants... (I do but... Never mind moving on!)

Anyway, this was my revenge for him lying to me. I couldn't do it earlier, too many witnesses... and it just occured to me to get back at the blonde."You lied remember? I'm punishing you." I ran my tongue over my fangs.

"Wasn't you being mad at me, and leaving me to cry punishment enough?" He looked away from me. I pulled his face towards me.

"Nope," I teased, then kissed him roughly. I pulled back so he could breathe. I did this kissing thing to him a few more times. I hope I didn't hurt him... too much.. _*Wow I am a pervert.. Better never admit that to Kendel, she'll never let me live it down..*_

"Ok, ok I'm sorry a million times." He begged. I stopped, but as I moved back he yanked me close. "I didn't say stop. I just needed a breath." It was like this for about an hour. (Just kissing.) Eventually he fell asleep and I let him rest.

As I get up, I see his phone sitting by his alarm clock. Curious, I picked it up. I examined it trying to figure how it turned on. I touched a button on the top, the phone turned on and it blinded me. I almost dropped it, but grabbed it fast. "Freaking thing." I muttered. It's then I decided to mess with it further. Trying to find out just how these tiny devices worked. While playing around with it, I tapped something. Whatever I hit, caused music to start playing, it startled me. I frantically tried to turn it off. Roxas just ducked his head under the pillow. Eventually, I made the music stop...somehow.

I put the demonic device down on his desk. I looked out the window, the sky was clear and the stars shined bright. Then that cursed phone beeped, startling me. I go over to try and make the noise stop. In the process of fiddling with the phone; I noticed there was a folder on the desk. Again curious, I looked through it...

I read through everything, and couldn't believe what was in it. Some of my past as a human. I pulled out the faded picture. I walked over to Roxas's new door mirror glancing at myself then at the picture. I hardly looked like the man in the picture. It said my old name on the back. The name I gave up. And my forgotten past with it. It was like I imagined, pointless and disappointing. I sighed and tucked the photo back in the folder.

At around six am I called it a night and slept upside down in Roxas's closet. I just hope Sora doesn't need to get anything out of here. Or else Roxas and I would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>I was sound asleep, when suddenly I'm awakened with a kiss. My eyes shot open to see Roxas. Surprised, I lost my focus and fell from the closet's ceiling. A human would have snapped their neck. Which I think I actually did. Roxas giggled, finding my position just so hilarious. "Ok you had your laugh now help me." I reached for his hands and he pulled me so I was laying on my back. My neck had actually snapped and man did it hurt. I stood up, my head just hung there. Roxas looked horrified, as I readjusted my neck. "There we go much better... Roxas?" He about fainted. <em>*I think I just killed him. Opps.* <em> I caught him before he hit the floor.

"That... was... disturbing." He still had that horrified look in his eyes. I just laughed. I've gotten Xion with it too once before... Only to be changed into a toad for a week. That's something I wish I could forget.

"You should see what I have to do when I get run over. It's not any prettier." I wasn't kidding here. Readjusting fucking hurts!

"Uhhh I think I'll pass." I let Roxas to his feet. "Anyway, I woke you up so we could go out. Sora went home at ten this morning. I told him you left before he got up. He kept wondering where you went." Roxas grabbed a black hoodie from his closet and threw it on. It was a bit big on him. He went over to his door mirror and observed himself. Adjusting his bed head hair, because it was starting to flatten itself.

I went up behind him and held him. He wasn't startled, I think he was starting to get used to this whole, no reflection thing. "Your hair looks fine, just like the rest of you." I nipped him, he squirmed away.

"Hey now, don't start that again. I want to go out."

"Aw, but I love giving you affection." I pulled him back into my arms. Roxas giggled, I played with a lock of his hair. It was so soft and smelled really good.

"It can wait, now take me somewhere. And not your Manor either."

"Where would you like to go? I don't have much money." I just take the wallets and purses of my victims, not like they'll need them anymore. Some nights I get a payload, others not very much. This week I was without luck. I had maybe fifty bucks at most. I'll have to start feeding in Heartville more often if I wanted to spoil Roxas.

"Maybe a walk in the park? Then you buy me dinner?" He gave me the puppy pout. I tried to resist, but it was too damn cute. I swear him and Eva are related some how. Eva always got what she wanted from me. Whether she pouted or not. And now Roxas is doing the same. I didn't mind, it made me feel important.

"That pout isn't even necessary. I would have done what you wanted anyway." I moved his bangs out of his pretty eyes. I gave him small kiss. "Let's get going, your Dad know you want to go out?"

"He's working a late case. The Vampire Killer is still on the loose." He smirked, because he knew I played some part in the deaths (of criminals) around here. But I haven't hunted much this past month. Yet more humans were dying around here.. Innocent ones. I will confront Maxwell tonight when I get my hands on him. Then I'll make sure the bastard stays dead, same for anyone else who sides with the son of a bitch.

"They better catch him soon, he might get you." I winked at him. Decided to go along with his playful flirting.

"Maybe he already has." Roxas giggled and I swooped him up in my arms. "Whoa." He threw his arms around me and I took off into the city.

I decided to take him out for dinner first. However, I suddenly got a bad feeling that Maxwell was lurking around the city. *_Better keep my guard up.* _I let Roxas down to his feet a block away from the small diner. We walked in and heads turn. A lovely woman with pulled back dyed pink hair approached us, her eyes focused on me. I felt Roxas grip my wrist tightly, his nails dug into my skin. He'd get jealous whenever a woman looked at me. Not like I can help at the fact I'm hot. Or the fact my pheromones are stronger than the average human male!

"Two?" The woman was nice looking, but she wore too much make-up. I nodded in response and she led us to a booth. Roxas sat across from me, shooting the waitress dirty looks. It was funny. "I'm Sherly, and I'll be your server. Can I get you good looking boys something to drink?" Sherly puts down some menus and silverware. She bats her eyelashes, I gave her a smile. I felt Roxas kick my leg then look away innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing for me," I watched as Roxas snatched up the menu, hiding his face.

"And for you?" She looked at Roxas.

"Coffee." Roxas said. The waitress smiled and went to get Mr. Jealous some coffee. He put down the menu and gave me a dirty look. "You flirt."

"Sorry, not my fault I'm hot." I humored him. He slides back in the seat. "All jokes aside, I wasn't flirting, all I did was smile. I'll tell you one more time, I'm a faithful person." I wanted to touch his face but we were in public and I didn't want any '_unwanted'_ attention.

Sherly came back with his coffee and set it in front of him. "Ok ready to order?" Once again her eyes set on me. Roxas picked up the menu and took a glance at it.

"Uhm, again nothing for me. I ate before I came in." That was the best excuse I could think up. "Roxas?" He set the menu down and looked at Sherly.

"The breakfast special, as is please?" She scribbled it down and took the menus.

"Ok, it'll be fifteen minutes." She walked away, and Roxas grabbed the sugar and dumped it in his coffee. I swear he used half the sugar container. That can't be healthy.

"Love? That's enough sugar." I take it from him, he then grabbed the cream cups and poured them one by one into the cup. "Enough cream too." I swiped the remaining cream away. He looked mad as he stirred the coffee.

"Not like I'll get fat." He chuckled.

"Not the point" I sighed and looked outside. Once again it was nice outside. The sky was filled with stars and lights stretched along the city streets. This place was beautiful at night.

"I won't die because of a sugar overdose Axel..." I hardly heard him as he continued to talk, I had spaced out. Watching something hop up onto a building. It was Maxwell, I could feel it. He was watching us. I can't let Roxas out of my sight. Then suddenly, I was kicked in the leg again. I snapped back to reality. "Hello, earth to spike head."

I turned my head towards Roxas, he looked annoyed. "Huh? Oh sorry Love. I spaced out."

"Uh huh. Did you even hear a word I said?" Roxas rasied an eyebrow, there was irritation in his voice.

"No." I wasn't going to lie. Roxas glared at me. I was used to this by now. He groaned and sunk back in the seat. Sipping away at his coffee.

* * *

><p>After dinner I paid up, and gave a nice tip. He finished everything he ate, that way there was nothing to carry. We left the diner, I saw that no one was watching I pulled Roxas close to me as we started walking. "Maybe we should just go back to the house..." The feeling of Maxwell's presence was unshakeable. My eyes kept wandering around looking for Maxwell and some possible goons. He probably has a few hand fulls of them by now. He may be starting another coven. Great, just as I was starting to become happily settled in here.<p>

"Axel what's the matter with you? You're all spacy." He sounded worried and held on to me tightly. I almost lost balance.

"Sorry... It's just that I have a bad feeling, that's all. Maybe a walk in the park isn't such a smart idea..." The feeling grew worse with each passing second.

"Oh come on what could happen?" _*Famous last words.*_ "I have you to protect me." He sounded so sure of himself. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Roxas... Never mind." Once again I scooped him up in my arms. He latched onto me and we go to the park.

There wasn't anyone (human) out here, I put him down. Roxas held onto my arm as we started walking the path. I still kept an eye out, I knew Maxwell was around here someplace. I just couldn't pinpoint it out, it was frustrating me. As we were in the middle of the park, I sensed something. I hold onto Roxas. It was then we became surrounded by other vampires. Their red eyes focused on Roxas. He was scared, I felt him shaking. "Don't let them hurt me." I heard him whisper. _*I won't. I'll protect you Love.*_

A woman in the group stepped forward. "So you going to share him?" She had a grin, her fangs exposed. They came closer. There was only one thing I could do. Run. Just as I was about to take Roxas and run off as someone shoved through the crowd... Maxwell.

"Layla back down. All of you leave for a moment. I'd like to talk to these two." Maxwell ordered. They all nodded. Including the one that was called Layla. A petite woman with long blonde hair and a tight black dress. They left... for now. "Isn't this a nice encounter?" He came closer to me. I kept Roxas in my arms.

"Screw you. Leave us alone. I'm done playing your cat and mouse games." I growled. I wanted to punch Maxwell, slam him into the dirt, kick in his teeth. But not with Roxas here, he was more important than my vengeance. I had to get him to safety.

"I told you Axel, you're mine. Still you chose to disobey me. And once again giving affection to a human." I could just stand there any longer, I let go of Roxas and then pulled him as we made a run for it. But Maxwell blocked our path. "Running is useless." I looked at Roxas who was still scared. I looked for another escape route. Then I saw a glow of purple smack Maxwell away.

I saw in the distance a familiar black haired girl. She flew towards us on a black broom. It was Xion. "You guys ok?" She landed her broom. I got a bad vibe while I was walking home from the store."

"Yeah. I'm fine." I stated, I looked at Roxas who was clinging to me. "Not sure about him though. Behind you!" She used her broom to smack the vampire in his face. Then in his groin, all without even looking. _*Impressive.*_ Xion stood by Roxas, both of us protecting him.

"Axel, they've all come back." He stated the obvious.

Maxwell got up and looked furious. I couldn't help but smirk. Once again a witch whopped his ass. And this one isn't as experienced as the last one, so that's double the humiliation. Ha ha."Alright, playing nice ends now. Kill the witch and human." He ordered. Xion summoned up some big shadow hand and it smacked them away, but they recovered quickly. The one called Layla ripped Xion away and threw her down only to be blasted in the face with magic.

Roxas was pulled from me. He screamed, but I punched the attacker. He went down like a ton of bricks. "I don't think so!" Another one came for Roxas, I fought him off. Then Maxwell grabbed him, Roxas struggled. I threw whomever it was down and go for Maxwell. "Put him down or so help me God Maxwell." I was now royally pissed. As I charged him he used Roxas as a shield, I backed down.

"So you're his new toy huh?" Maxwell licked his lips. I was about ready to pounce. "Did he ever tell you he was a murderer like me? How we killed together, and loved one another?" Maxwell said to Roxas, who was grinning. I watched as Roxas elbows him in the crouch and ran up to me. I held him, Xion fought off her enemies and came back to my side. "You brat. You die first."

Xion blasted Maxwell with a light spell and the three of us made a break for it. She flew on her broom, while I carried Roxas on my back. I looked back to be sure Maxwell wasn't behind us. He wasn't. I led Xion to my Manor, I find Kendel in human form on the couch. She was clothed to my surprise. She looked so worried. I put Roxas down and she hugged him, me and Xion. "You three alright? I felt Maxwell's presence; I was about to come after you."

Xion landed her broom and laid on the couch. "I'm fine. But I overdid it with my magic." She breathed heavy. Roxas hugged me, his body still shaken up, he didn't say anything.

"We're fine too. He's just shaken up. Maxwell almost had us. For once, Xion being a Dark Witch was helpful." I smiled like a jackass, Xion flipped me off. "Love you too." I laughed.

"Alright, it won't be long before he finds you here. But that will take him a while. Just relax." She said it so easily, I was tense and had no ability to relax. Roxas almost got kidnapped, and Xion was almost killed.

Kendel left Roxas and I alone. He pushed me away. I was confused, then I remembered Maxwell opened his big mouth. Roxas now knew what I had been hiding from him. "Tell me the truth. Did you kill innocent people before?" I was at a loss for words. Like him, I was afraid of what others would think if they knew my dark secret.

I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. It was time I told him the truth.

**Chapter Eight: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry to leave you hanging. However, I will have Chapter 9 out in no time. That is if nothing districts me. This chapter seemed so random in the beginning, I laughed while typing it, I figured there should be a bit more humor in to as well as some fighting action. **

**Also, you all finally got meet Roxas's so called mother, and his twin brother Sora. What'd you think of them? **

**Thanks again for the reviews, and favorites! I love all you guys and I'm happy you all like my story. You guys are awesome! **

**After this story is completely finished, I'm going to start writing another one. I can't tell you what it is or what it's about yet. I want this story here done before I start another one. **


	9. Taken

**Chapter Nine: Taken**

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

When Maxwell had grabbed me he said something to me. _'Did he ever tell you he was a murderer like me?...' _I tried to deny the words when he spoke them. Sadly, this was a thought that plagued me for a while. (_Was Axel a bad vampire before?)_ Ever since Axel briefly explained to me who Maxwell was.

We all went back to the Manor after an ambush from a group of rouge vampires. Kendel was there waiting for us. It was then I questioned Axel about his so called past with Maxwell. I wanted to know just what he wanted, and why he's trying to kill us.

Axel had me in an embrace, I pushed him away. He looked confused. I looked him in the eye and bravely ask, "Tell me the truth. Did you kill innocent people before?" I was serious. Axel didn't say anything at first. I could see he was scared to answer. I patiently wait. Yet I was a bit scared about the answer I'd receive.

He grabbed my hand lightly, playing with my fingers. "Yes, I did, and I regret it. After Maxwell changed me, I woke up scared, confused and thirsty. I thought I needed him so I gave in. We killed people, he lied saying that we're bettering the world." He let go of my hand and walked toward one of the broken windows. "Then after some decades I learned of his true intentions thanks to Eva. Maxwell wanted to just mindlessly kill humans for his own sick pleasure. Eva tried to help me escape from him, only to be killed by him." He sounded like he wanted to cry.

I couldn't believe it, yet I could. This man, Maxwell forced Axel into this vampire life, making him hurt innocent people. Then the guy turned around and killed someone Axel loved. I wasn't angry with him, I was angry with Maxwell. I now get why he didn't want to tell me. Just like I couldn't bare to tell Xion and Hayner about what had happened to me. I went up to Axel and just hugged him. "You're not mad?" He sounded surprised

"Why would I be? It wasn't your fault." I leaned up on my tip toes and lightly kiss him. "Besides it doesn't matter anymore, that's all behind you now." Again he appeared confused._ *Was he expecting me to be angry?* _

"It won't be, not until Maxwell is officially dead." Then another thing Maxwell said to me popped into my head._ '…...How we killed together, loved one another?' _

"Another question. Were you and him... a thing?" Axel looked away, I felt like I was on thin ice now.

"Yeah, and it was yet another regretful thing I did.." I could hear the regret in his voice. He held my face with both hands. I fell under his spell. "I hate him. I'll be damned if anyone else is harmed by him." I saw a few blood red tears leave his eyes. He wiped away those tears with a cloth from his coat pocket. Then he threw on a smile, even though he was sad.

Forgetting that Xion and Kendel were there, Axel and I shared a loving kiss. It felt good. "Excuse me you two but there's no time to be making-out." I heard Kendel say. Axel just ignored her and raised his middle finger at her. I laughed, then he continues to kiss me. I heard her groan. I was surprised Xion didn't say anything. I'm guessing she's one of those girls that like this sort of thing. Oh brother.

* * *

><p>We sat at the Manor for what felt like hours. Axel was pacing back and forth. Occasionally he'd look towards the doors and windows. "Axel I can't stay here all night. My Dad will flip shit."<p>

I heard him sigh, "Roxas that's the first place they'll look for you." Now I felt like a caged bird. I sunk back into the ripped couch next to Xion. She put an arm around me. I looked at her, she was just as worried as Axel was. Kendel was a whole other story. "I'm sure Kelvin will be alright."

Just then Axel grabbed me and we ran down into the basement's storage room. Xion and Kendel follow behind us. "What goin-" Axel covered my mouth and told me to hush. I stayed quiet and he let me go. Footsteps were above us. _*Guess they already checked my house.* _The footsteps grew louder, someone was coming into the basement. I was scared. My heart drumming in my ears.

"I know you're here Axel. Come out, come out." Maxwell taunted. I heard a low growl, the small window hardly let any light in but when I looked up; I seen Axel's eyes change to red, he was pissed. "Never took you for a coward." I clung to him, hoping he'd calm down. He shoved me off, I stumbled backwards but Xion caught me. I then heard the footsteps go quiet then someone went up the stairs. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you shove me?" I said in a whisper.

"Get Roxas out of here you two. I'll distract Maxwell." He ignored me. I was mad and pulled away from the girls. I approached him again and shoved him back. "Roxas, this is no time for fooling around." He hissed at me. I wasn't afraid, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"You ass, I know that..." I hugged him, hoping he wouldn't shove me again. He didn't, he held me back. "Just don't die on me." He laughed quietly. I knew he'd be alright, he's made of bricks after all. Axel tilted my head back and we kissed passionatly one more time. *_I don't know why, but this feels like a goodbye kiss. I hope it isn't.*_ I felt Xion grab my hand, I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with him. However, I couldn't, I'd just be in the way.

"I'll be fine Love. I'll meet up with you three once I lead Maxwell away." He sounded so sure of himself. But a part of me worried something would go horribly wrong. I was terrified.

I nodded, then Axel dashed out of the room. Not long after he left I heard crashing sounds. I jumped, when I heard glass break. "Roxas, now's our chance." Xion hopped on her broom and pulled me on the back of it. Kendel changed into a cat and sat at the front. Xion flew, through the house, and busted through the front door. I held on to her tightly, I felt like I was going to puke. "Don't you dare throw up on me."

"I'll try not to..." I started feeling dizzy too.

We landed somewhere safe. Some kind of cabin house. I got off the broom and fell flat on my face. Kendel helped me to my feet. And the three of us head inside the cabin."I hate broom flight too." She joked. I could see she was trying to lighten the mood, but I was still shook up, and worried about Axel. What if Maxwell got him? My heart sank at that thought. Xion kept watch out the window.

"Xion... What is this place?" I asked, glancing around the small cabin. There was some alchemy stuff in the corner of the room. There was also a couch and an old desk with potions sitting on top of it. On the walls there were black scribbles. I couldn't read what they said because it was written so sloppy.

"Just a hideaway. I come here to practice my magic. Magic I shouldn't use." She started summoning these shadow things. They took the form of bats and they flew out the window.

"I did that too. And look what it got me. Turned into a cat." Kendel sneered.

"Only if I get caught. Now shh. I'm trying to focus." Xion sat down, legs crossed, eyes closed. Kendel and I stayed quiet while she concentrated for a moment. "Ok that should lead the vampires away. Axel will be the only one getting through here. Just sit tight for now." I nodded, Kendel turned human and in full clothing. She pulled me into a hug.

"Kendel... Just what did you do to get cursed into a cat?" I hardly knew Kendel. She was just Axel's cat and nudest friend to me... She gave me an odd look. Then sighed, and cleared her throat.

"When Eva, my adoptive sister was murdered by Maxwell. I tried to resurrect her as a living person. So that Axel and I could be happy again. Then she could tell him herself that her _'promise'_ was a false hope." She leaned back into the wall. "In the process of the resurrection, I was caught and sentenced by the Magic Council. To live one-hundred years as vampire's cat. Little did I know that vampire would be Axel. That idiot.." She laughed, and tears fall from her eyes. "But I've come to care about him. Just as Eva did, but in a more_ friendly _sense."

"Yeah, he has that affect on people. He may be an idiot sometimes but he's got a good heart and he's so damn funny. Don't you ever tell him I said that Roxas." We all laughed, it helped us forget the fact rouge vampires and their leader were hunting us.

"I won't. But Kendel what was this promise? If you don't mind me asking?" I asked. Kendel looked me in the eye. She was probably thinking of what to say. I was patient.

She took in a deep breath. "Eva promised to find a way to make Axel truly alive. I thought it was romantic at the time of the relationship, so I thought nothing of it. Axel believed her for the longest time. After about a year or so, I knew it was a false promise as I just said... She led him on... I didn't have the heart to tell him back then. After Eva died, Axel just gave up on ever being alive, after realizing... That it was in fact an empty promise." Kendel turned into a cat and curled up into a ball on the back of the old couch. I laid on the couch and waited for Axel to return.

More time passed by, I looked at my cell phone, 12:05am. My eyes went wide as it rang loud. _*Oh fuck! I forgot to leave a note! My Dad's going to kill me!*_

It was my Dad. And he sounded pissed. "Roxas! Where are you?! It's after midnight!" I looked at Xion, then at Kendel. I had no idea how to explain to my Dad that I was being hunted by crazy vampires. I then came up with something I'd hope he'd believe.

"I forgot to tell you I was out with Axel. He's letting me stay at his place for the night." I seemed to be good at lying. Not a good habit to have, it almost cost me my relationship. Still, there was no way my Dad would believe what the current truth was.

"When you get home your ass is grounded for a week. You understand?" I rolled my eyes. "No games, no friends and absolutely no boyfriend." _*Yeah ok. Like that's going to stop Axel.* _Even though I'm now grounded, Axel will still make an appearance at my window. I'll let him in, not like Dad can catch me before five thirty. Heh heh.

"Yes Dad." I groaned. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." He hung up and I tucked my phone away. I kept staring at that window hoping Axel would come back soon. Eventually I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a loud thud, Xion and Kendel were also startled by the noise. It had come from outside. And me, being a total idiotic blonde, I ran outside without anyone with me. I found Axel, flat on his back by the back of the cabin. I ran to his side and shook him. He opened his eyes and sat up, pulling me into his arms. I hugged back, thanking God he was alright. Then out of nowhere I kissed him hard. Making sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't, I couldn't of been happier. I kissed him over and over. He started laughing. "Hey, hey. Calm down you." He smiled at me.<p>

"You had me worried." I pushed him back on the ground and sat on him. My eyes watered, and I had a stupid smile on my face. He pats my head and ruffled my hair. "Why the hair?" I grumbled as I tried to fix it back to the way it was.

Axel laughed, "You worried? Have you no faith in me?"

"I almost thought he'd taken you back." There was some sadness to my voice. I had almost thought I had lost him.

"Not a chance Love... Ow... Mind getting up? I'm kind of injured here." I nodded and got off him. He stands, as do I. As we were about to go inside, Kendel and Xion come outside. They were both surprised and happy. Both of them hugged Axel, "Awww, I feel loved." He threw his arms around them. I joined in the group hug too. The girls and I eventually let go of him. As the now four of us were about to head inside, there was a swishing sound. We turned to look and everyone was in shock.

"Well isn't this lovely?" That's when our reunion was cut short. Some how Maxwell had broken through the dark barrier Xion put up. I felt a chill up my spine and fear filled my whole body. I heard Axel growl like an angry animal, he held me tightly. "Aw, did I mess up your reunion?" He stepped closer. "That barrier was a nice attempt witch woman. Unfortunately, you'll have to do better than that." He laughed maniacally.

"Axel... Plan!?" I heard Xion say in a panicked voice. Maxwell was getting closer to us. My mind started to panic, but I kept calm.

I was then put on to Axel's back by Kendel and we took off into the woods. Only Maxwell and his little coven were following us. Then Xion's broom was pulled down and she fell to the forest ground. "Xion!" I yelled and reach my arm out towards her. I looked up at Axel. _*Oh god... I hope she's ok...*_

"Kendel. Keep her alive. I have to get Roxas to safety." Axel instructed. Kendel nodded and went down to get Xion. Axel kept trying to lose Maxwell, but his efforts were futile.

We came to a cliff-side edge. There was nowhere to run. Maxwell had us cornered. He came close to us. Axel looked down to where the cliff leads off. I was terrified,_ *I hope he's not seriously thinking of jumping!*_ He was, my heart skipped a beat. As Axel was about to jump, I was ripped off of him. Maxwell had me by the waist. Axel whipped around and swung at him, only to miss. Maxwell shoved Axel and he stumbled backwards off the cliff-side. He was hanging on for dear life. I tried freeing myself from Maxwell but it was useless, he was even stronger than Axel. "Such a shame Axel. You could have avoided all this. This is your own fault."

"Let Roxas go!" Axel tried climbing back up. Only to have Maxwell step on his fingers. Axel still held on to the ledge. He yelped in pain. I reached for him, but my arms where too short.

"Not a chance. He's mine now. I've wasted enough time with trying to win you back. Maybe he'll make a better servant and won't disobey me."

"I'll kill you! You son of a bitch!" Axel's eyes were red with rage. He used his available hand to claw at Maxwell.

"Sad to say you won't get to. It was fun while it lasted. Goodbye Axel." Maxwell kicked Axel in the face hard. I watched in horror as Axel lost his grip and fell into the misty abyss below. I was breathless and angry. Tears fell from my eyes.

"No! Axel!" I yelled into the abyss. Sadly, I got no answer. I was scared, but something in my heart told me he was still alive..ish. He was a vampire after all and it was possible the he survived the fall. Like I said Axel's made of bricks. _*Damn you Maxwell! Damn you to hell!*_

"Quit your screaming. He's gone." Maxwell shoved me forward, a petite blonde woman binds my hands. They looked at me with hungry eyes. Some even licked their lips. He glared at them."This one stays alive. He's mine, keep your fangs to yourselves. Is that understood!?" He barked the order. Next, I felt him reach into my pocket and pulled out my phone. He then snapped it in half. Awesome... Maxwell then hoisted me up in his arms and began running. His coven not far behind him.

As he carried me I tried to spot Xion and Kendel, but they were no where to be seen. I soon realized I'd have to find a way to stay alive and plan an escape on my own. If not, I hoped Axel would save me like he's always done.

* * *

><p>I was taken to some old looking mansion, which was surrounded by a huge gate. I noticed there were very large dogs keeping watch outside the mansion. <em>*Werewolves! Awesome, perfect! What's next, fucking Zombies?!*<em> Maxwell carried me inside and set me down in a furnished room. Maxwell was tall like Axel, his clothes were old fashioned and he was surprisingly good looking. Anyway, I saw that the door was closed and that I was indeed trapped for now. The walls were red and the windows were painted black. Maxwell cupped my face in his hand. My heart started racing, my face heated up. "You're a bit young to be turned. Still just a teenager. I'll just keep you around as food. Just until I feel you're of age to become one of us." He then moves my hair from my eyes. I looked away, only to have him pull me back into his gaze. "I can see why he desired you so much. You have such a pleasant scent." He inhales deeply. "The scent of a forsaken soul." I felt disgusted.

"Why were you after Axel?!" I stepped back only to slip on some rug and fall on my ass. "Oof." I managed to sit up and scoot back against a wall. Maxwell came close to me, and knelt down.

He laughed, "I told you before. Axel used to belong to me." He grinned, his fangs showed. "I saved his life, by giving him a new one. When he awoke, he was so helpless, with no memory of his humanity. I taught him the vampire ways, only to have him stolen away by a witch."

I was angry, "You didn't save him! You damned him to suffer!" I said bravely, Maxwell scowled at me. Then laughed.

"I did huh? If it wasn't for me boy. Axel wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be either. Those men would have killed you if Axel didn't kill them first." I was shocked. _*How did he know?!* _"Hm you look so surprised." He smirked, "that night while you were out walking. I had my eyes set on you, you were my prey. To my dismay, those perverts got a hold of you first, I waited patiently. After they had their way with you I was prepared to steal your blood. To end your suffering. That was until Axel swooped in and saved your pathetic human life." He said with bitterness.

"I'm happy that he did..." I looked away from Maxwell. For a moment I thought this was a nightmare. That I was still asleep in the cabin with Xion and Kendel. That I'd soon wake up in Axel's arms. But no, this was no nightmare, this was for real.

"And you have me to thank for that Roxas." I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth.

"He's not gone you know." I was still holding on to the little bit of courage I had left. "A fall like that wouldn't kill him so easily." I smirked.

Again he just laughed. "Really now? You see, there are sharp points at the bottom of that cliff-side. One of them probably impaled him. Too bad though." My heart shattered at the thought of Axel being dead. I closed my eyes and shook my head. _*No, he's still here! He can't be gone! I won't believe it!* _

"Liar!" I tried to hit him with my bound hands. Only to have him grab them. He threw me down on my stomach. I looked up, he knelt down in front of me. Maxwell pulled me up by my hair. I cletch my jaw, ignoring the pain.

"I'll prove it to you then. I had someone make sure he was dead.." He smacked my face down into the floor and pulled my head back up. Blood started to pour out from my nose. I heard the door open, a man came in the room. He was holding something... A pendent. A very familiar pendent. "Bring that here Damian." He was meek looking like me, only with brown hair and red eyes.

Damian came into the room covering his nose. He dropped the pendent in front of me, but it was broken and it had some blood on the edge. I quickly closed my eyes.. "No... no.. he's not...-" I couldn't believe this, I refused to. Though I felt myself about to cry. *_What if he really was gone? That would mean...No more surprise visits, no more little heart attacks, no more loving kisses. No more playful bites or fun dates.*_ "Axel is still here. I know it." I still held on to the small hope.

"It's covered in blood you foolish boy. Just except that he's gone and that you're never leaving here." Maxwell let go of me, him and Damian soon left the room. Locking the door behind them. I rolled over sat up, wiping the blood off my nose. I cried a little while I looked around the room. I tried to find something to cut these ropes with.

I kept catching myself glancing at the broken pendent. I looked at it more closely, the broken edge was sharp. _*Of course... I'm such an idiot! Such a blonde!* _I leaned forward and grabbed it. The blood felt gross, but I had no time to be grossed out. I bring the non sharp part up to my mouth and put it between my teeth and started to cut the ropes. It took me five minutes, but I managed to break the rope. I put the broken piece around my neck, and tucked it away in my shirt.

I went up to the door, and slammed into it. It wouldn't budge. "What is this, Amnesia?" I muttered to myself. Noticed there was a key hole, once again Axel's pendent proved useful. I jammed the broken edge into the key hole and attempted to pick the lock. And ha-za! It worked! I pulled the door open and ran. Only to realize, I had no idea where I was going. "Fucking hell..." I heard footsteps, but I didn't panic. I went into an open room and looked for a place to hide. There was a bed in the corner of the room and I dove underneath it. I'd forgotten to close the door, but that was a good thing, they'd know I was in here if I did.

"How did he get out?!" Maxwell yelled at Damian. He was standing there shaking his head. Maxwell hit him and Damian went down like a ton of bricks. I jumped at the sound of the thud. Almost smacking my head on the bed frame.

"I don't know sir... Ow!" Damian yelped in pain as Maxwell shoved his heel in Damian's back. I covered my mouth because I made a weird noise. I saw Layla looking into the room. My heart started pounding like a jackhammer. She then returned her attention back to Damien who was whimpering. _*Phew that was a close one.* _

"You had better find him. Or so help me, will thrust your ass into the morning sun! Both of you go!" He looked insanely pissed. Good, he should be. I watched as he punched a huge hole in the wall. He then walked off down the hall.

Now was my chance to make a brake for it. I crawled out from under the bed, I bolted down a hallway and down a flight of stairs. Trying ever door I came across on the lower level, but without much luck. I've even tried picking a few, but again without such luck. I was getting upset. I managed to find a door that was open, but I questioned as to why it was open. _*It's probably a trap. Better tread lightly* _ I peeked inside and sitting on a desk in the room was a sliver dagger. I tread lightly into the room. Nothing happened, that was until I heard, "Found him Layla!" Damian yelled. _*Damn it!*_

My heart skipped a beat as I turned around. I put on a brave face, and knew I was going to have fight them off. _*Oh boy. This was not what I expected when I moved here. Vampires, witches, and werewolves. It's insane!*_ I didn't waste another second, I run towards Damian and shoved the dagger in his chest, hard. He yelped and fell down. I pulled the dagger out quickly, he now laid there unconscious. Just then Layla stood in my way. "You're not going anywhere pretty boy." She hissed at me. I did something very ballsy. I slammed into Layla, knocking her down. It was then I thrust the dagger into her chest. She passed out. After that I got up and took off down the hallway. Forgetting to take the dagger with me.

I finally found what looked like the front door. I slammed into it. Luckily, it busted open and I started to run, only to be chased by a black werewolf. I didn't get very far because a black wolf pounced on me. He was growling. _*Way to go genius! Leave the SILVER dagger behind!* _It was then I was caught. "Be careful not to scratch or bite him you fool! I need him to stay human." Someone yelled. The wolf shot whomever it was a glare. _*Could have swore it's just their bites that make a human a lycanthorpe.*_ Maxwell was standing next to me. "Thank you. You've done a better job than those idiots in there."

The wolf got off me, careful not to hurt me. Maxwell pulled me up towards him. "You're more trouble than you're worth Roxas." He sounded infuriated. He then dragged me back into the mansion. He threw me into the wall and pinned me to it. "I should have done this earlier." His teeth were out and he bit into my neck. I screamed.

After a minute he pulled away, I fell to the floor. I was too weak to stand. Maxwell looked down at me grinning. My blood dripped off the corner of his mouth. "Your blood tastes wonderful." He licked the blood away. "Now I'll make sure you're not able to try and escape." He knelt down and looked into my eyes. They had a shimmer to them, like when Axel hypnotized the woman at the theater. I was too weak to pull away. It was then I lost all control of body. "Now you'll due well to listen to me Roxas. You're mine now."

*_I belong to no one!* _That wasn't what came out of my mouth though. "Yes, of course." I was under his complete control. There was no escape. *_Axel... save me...* _I was lead back to the room I had broken out of. I wanted to pass out, but my body was no longer in-sync with my brain.

* * *

><p>Maxwell had his arm around me. I was staring off into to space for what ever reason. I couldn't say anything, or try moving on my own. My body still didn't want to listen to me. "See how much easier it is when you don't fight? Huh what is that noise?!" I heard werewolves whimpering and yelping in pain and then screams of vampires."Goddamn it! Do I have to do everything myself?!" Maxwell then takes off outside for a while. Leaving me just standing there, he knew I wouldn't go anywhere without his say so. I stand there for what felt like forever.<p>

"Roxas!" I heard a voice, a man's voice. He was calling my name. I turned around. It wasn't Maxwell's. It wasn't Damian's. "Roxas... You're alive thank god." I knew who's voice it was now. It belonged to Axel. I didn't move towards him. "Love? You ok?" _*No... I'm not! Help me baby. Save me! Please, take me away!* _I wanted to jump hug him and cry. Thanking God that he didn't die from that fall. That he was here to save me! Yet I just stood there. Axel came closer to me. He looked so happy.

Axel reached for me only to be pulled back by Xion and Kendel. "Axel stop...Look at his eyes." Xion pointed at me. Axel looked more closely, and was very angry. He shoved the girls away from him.

Next I felt a hand on my shoulder. "So you survived after all? How disappointing. Too bad you're too late to save him Axel." Maxwell laughed maniacally. Xion's hands glowed purple, Kendel a huge sword in her hand. And Axel? He looked ready to tear Maxwell apart. They were all here. Alive and willing to save me.

_*Guys... Kill this son of a bitch and take me home!*_

**Chapter Nine: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Update for the fans who've been with this since it's release.)**

**(Alright back in Chapter 4, you may have notice that Roxas's ex boyfriend shared the same name as the minon mentioned in this chapter. I went in and changed his ex's name to Danny instead. That way no one mixes the two up. His ex is not a vampire.)**

**You all hate me now don't you? :'( I'm sorry... This was the perfect spot to end this chapter though. The next one is coming up really soon. No joke. No worries. Maybe I'll be cool and post it a few days after this one? Hmmm. We'll see. Again I'm sorry for leaving you all.. hanging off the cliff side...**

**Too soon? Whoops. XD**

**Did anyone catch the Amnesia references I made? Lol, I've been obsessed with it. (The horror game, not the Anime.)**

**Thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews. ^^ **


	10. A Savior

**Chapter Ten: A Savior**

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

There we were at the edge of the cliff. I had Roxas on my back. I looked down trying to see if there was a safe place for me to land. As I was ready to jump, I felt Roxas being ripped off of me. I whipped around and saw Maxwell. He was smirking, he had Roxas by the waist. I swung at Maxwell, only to miss. I was then shoved backwards, and slid off the cliff-side. I managed to grab a hold of the edge and hung on for dear life. I watched as Roxas struggled to free himself.

"Such a shame Axel. You could have avoided all this. This is your own fault."

"Let Roxas go!" I tried to climb up, but Maxwell stepped on my fingers. I yelped in pain, but I still held on. I saw Roxas stretch his arm out towards me. A useless effort. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Not a chance. He's mine now. I've wasted enough time with trying to win you back. Maybe he'll make a better servant and won't disobey me." There was that arrogant smirk again. I was pissed. Again I tried to get back up again, only to have Maxwell step harder on my fingers. I used my available hand to try to claw at him.

"I'll kill you son of a bitch!" I yelled. That wasn't a threat it was a goddamn promise!

"Sad to say you won't get to. It was fun while it lasted. Goodbye Axel." He lifted his foot off my hand, and I got kicked in the face. Almost biting my tongue. I lost my grip and fell. The last thing I heard was Roxas screaming my name. _*Love I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. Forgive me.* _Tears fall from my eyes, realizing I had broken my promise to Roxas. I failed to protect him... I closed my eyes as I fell further into the abyss. That was until I fall into something sharp and pointed.

I had landed backwards on a very sharp rock, luckily I managed not to get it in the heart. "Ow fuck!" I slammed my fist into the rock and it broke. I landed hard on my back in searing pain. I pulled the impaled piece of my body, gritting my teeth. It was then I heard something snap. _*Please don't tell me that was...*_ I looked to see that my pendent had snapped diagonally in half._ *My pendent...Crap.. It's irreplaceable! Oh well at least I'm not dead.*_ I stood up, blood oozing out of me. I was very disoriented. My necklace fell off my neck, I didn't have the strength to pick it up. "Damn it. This hurts." I held where my injury was, my hand soon became sticky with blood.

I sensed someone coming my way. Another vampire, there was a cave nearby. I crawled inside, trying not to yell in pain, as the regeneration process had begun to heal me. I watched as the man picked up my broken pendent, and took off. I suddenly passed out.

What seemed like an hour, I felt something touching me. I opened my eyes to see Kendel with worried eyes. My coat and shirt were gone. I see that Xion was nursing my injury which only healed half way. "Axel, phew you're not dead." Xion said.

I wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much. I smiled though, Kendel had tears in her eyes. A rare sight to see. Xion finished bandaged me up and Kendel hugged me tightly. "Gah! I'm injured." She was crying so hard. I hugged her back.

"You idiot... I thought... You were gone for good this time." I felt her tears on my shoulder. _*She really does care about me. I knew it.* _Kendel let go of me.

I saw Xion look around the cave with confused eyes. "Where's Roxas?" Her voice was panicky. I then remembered Maxwell had kidnapped him. My anger fueled back up. I slammed my fist into the dirt. Kendel put her hand on mine. Trying to comfort me, it wasn't working. I was royally pissed, not only at Maxwell...but at myself... How could I have let this happen...?!

"Maxwell took him. The bastard kicked me off the cliff." I tried to move, to leave the cave and save Roxas. My body had other plans. To hurt and to heal. "I have to save him." I cried out, the pain was unbearable. Physically and emotionally.

"You're not going anywhere. Not until you get some blood in you... And a shirt on you." She was blushing. I found it to be cute. The toughest woman I knew had a soft spot all of a sudden. Better make note of this.

"Says the nudest." I smirked and her face turned a brighter shade of red. She threw a bag at me. It was the one Roxas had left at my house back when we first met. I've been using it to put the things Roxas would give me into it. I opened it to find a clean red shirt inside, along with some small bottles and silver knives. I put on the shirt, I looked at the cave floor to see that my favorite black coat had a huge un-fixable hole in it and was smeared with blood. I was a really bummed out, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Shit, how are we going to find him?" I heard Xion hit the ground with her broom. I hold Roxas's old bag close to me. It was all I had of him right now.

Kendel looked lost in thought. I wondered what she was thinking. She snapped her fingers and smiled. "I know where he is. I remember from when Maxwell took me. It's that other abandoned mansion outside the city. It's a bit far from here though." My non-beating heart filled with joy. Kendel moved her long hair away from her neck. "Here, like I said you need some blood in you. Your wound will heal faster. Hurry." I was in shock, never in the years I've known her, has she ever offered me her neck. I was a bit skeptical, but I couldn't wait around. I hold her close to me and bite down. She groaned.

I pulled away from her feeling a little refreshed, but I wasn't a hundred percent. Kendel put a Band-Aid on her bite mark. "Thanks." I looked over at Xion, she held out her wrist to me. Again I was shocked. Her cheeks were flushed. It was cute.

"Just bite. I'm doing this for Roxas. He needs you... We need you fully functioning before taking down that bastard Maxwell." Xion smiled. I smiled back and bite into her wrist. Like Roxas would, she made a moaning noise. I couldn't help but smirk when I pulled away. "Wipe that smirk off your face you pervert!" I felt a whole lot better and was ready for the battle yet to come. I then broke out into laughter as Xion hit me with her broom stick. Which hardly hurt, but it would still leave a bump on my head.

"Ok, ok. Let's get moving. God knows what Maxwell plans to do with Roxas." Kendel stood up and walked out of the cave, Xion put the backpack on her back (I fixed the straps. Yes, I know how to sew... Sue me.) I followed Kendel, I was no longer in pain, and I was ready to kick ass.

Xion hopped on her broom, Kendel hopped on the back of it. They gave me a nod and took off. I wasn't far behind. _*Hold on my love. We're coming to save you.* _

* * *

><p>We arrived at the mansion's gate. Hiding behind (some conveniently placed) trees. There were a few wolves standing guard. I saw in the distance someone running. It was clearly Roxas, I was about to swoop in and grab him, when Kendel grabbed my arm. I watched as a wolf pounced on him. "Let me go Kendel." She shook her head and pointed at the upcoming pack of werewolves heading towards that black one. I watched as the black wolf got up off Roxas. Maxwell pulled Roxas up to him and dragged him back inside. If I'd of went in there blindly, that pack of wolves would have torn me to ribbons.<p>

"Don't go charging in there genius. You just healed. If we want in, those wolves need to go." Xion set the backpack on the ground and pulled out some potions and some silver knives. She handed Kendel a few of the items and she hooked them in her rather large black belt. Xion put some items in her little cloak's pockets.

"How come I don't get any cool items?" I asked. Xion face palmed. I was confused.

"Because Axel. These bottles contain pure sunlight, and these daggers are made of silver. They'll hurt you." _*Silver is for werewolves... Not vampires! As a witch she should know that. I feel insulted.* _She looked up at me and was about to zip up the bag. Kendel looked at her weird.

It was my turn to face palm. "Xion. The sunlight shit I get. The silver though... has no affect on vampires." Xion looked at me and seemed embarrassed. She threw two silver knives at me. I caught them each by the handle and held onto them. "Thank you."

Kendel rolled her eyes and made an irritated sigh. "If you two are done acting like kids... We need to hall ass and get in that mansion."

Xion hoisted the backpack on her back and hopped on her broom. She took off over the gate. Kendel gave me a hug. "Be careful. I don't want to lose you. I've already lost too much already." _*I know Kendel... I know. I promise not to scare you like that ever again.* _I hugged her one last time and she took off over the gate. It was now my turn. I wasn't at all scared, I was determined.

I kicked the gates open and the wolves came at me. I thrust the first knife at one of them. Then another one came at me. I stabbed this wolf as well with the second silver knife I was now out of knives as two more werewolves came at me. Xion threw her silver daggers from the sky and the beasts crash into the ground. I made my away around their corpses. One managed to get behind me and try to claw me. I heard Kendel yelling and she stabbed the wolf, it went down. "Go you fool!" She pulled the knife from it's back and pointed to the mansion. I ran towards it at full speed.

As I reached the back door, a large portion of Maxwell's coven had me surrounded. I tried fighting through them, but there was too many. That's when I looked up to see Xion holding three bottles full of pure sunlight. "Take this you leeches!" She yelled as she threw the bottles on the ground. I kicked one vampire out of my way, while Xion had them distracted. I dove through a broken window. I ducked down and heard a shimmering sound then screaming. I peeked outside and noticed the vampires were gone. Nothing but ashes. _*To think that would have been me if I hadn't gotten away. Damn it Xion!*_

Just then, I smelt blood, Roxas's blood. I ran through the mansion searching. Running up and down stairways and what not. I started to panic as the scent faded. While roaming the upper level, I tripped over something. As I get up I saw that it was Layla on the floor, she had a dagger lodged in her chest. I looked into the room, there was blood puddle on the carpet, and a trail to go with it. I followed it. At the end of the trail was a meek brunette muttering to himself. I walked up the wall and along the ceiling I tapped the man's shoulder. He turned his head, I jumped down and tackled him to the floor. "Where's Roxas?!"I pinned him to the floor. Making damn sure he couldn't get away.

The man looked terrified. "I don't know...He stabbed me and ran out the door..." His eyes went wide. "Axel? No! You're supposed to be dead!" He shouted.

"And yet here I am. Surprise, surprise." I smirked. This man proved useless, so I pulled him up into a headlock. "Any last words?" Just a cliché line I picked up from one of Roxas's shows he watched. Sadly, I didn't give this guy the chance to say another word. I just killed the poor son of a bitch. I looked back and noticed Layla had run off. I chased after her. I caught up to her and tackled her to the floor. I didn't need her telling Maxwell I was here. I picked her up and shoved her into the wall. I wasn't for hurting women. That was until she clawed my face, but thanks to Xion and Kendel's witch blood. It healed quicker than normal. "Now, I'll ask you pretty lady. Where does he have Roxas?"

"I don't know Axel. The boy fucking stabbed me and took off down the hallway." She basically gave me the same answer. I shoved her harder into the wall. I had lost my patients. It was now obvious, I'd have to rip this entire place apart to find him. "Please show mercy." She begged. I thought about sparing her, then I remembered, she threw Xion into a tree. Then pulled down her broom, sending her crashing to the ground earlier.

"Nah, you've hurt Xion twice now. That's something I can't forgive." I killed her off after that. I then bashed through every door, ripped apart every room, I came across. Hoping to find Roxas alive.

I had no luck so far, I then slammed into someone short. I looked down and seen Xion. She waked me with her broom. I just smiled. Then out of the corner of my eye there was a hint of orange fur. Kendel was alright too. "Any luck finding him Axel?" Kendel asked. I shook my head They both sighed.

"Alright, Maxwell was outside when we slipped inside. Most of the wolves are dead. As are the last few of his followers. But they have a suprise waiting for them.. Heh" Xion said with a smirk. My guess, she planted a trap for any remaning vampires. Sucks to be them I guess. Kendel then changed back into her human form, fully clothed.

Kendel grabbed a sword off the statue next to me. She almost scraped me with it. Luckily I stepped back. "Ok that gives us limited time to find him before the bastard comes back." Kendel looked at me, fire burning in her eyes. "Axel promise me something. That when you're done beating him senseless. Will you let me finish him off? For Eva." She was smiling.

"Yeah, for Eva." I smiled back. The now three of us took off in a search for Roxas as team.

* * *

><p>It was almost hopeless, that was until I came upon an open door. I peered inside and there he was. I was so happy he was alive. I noticed he had something on his neck. He had been bitten, I was furious. "Roxas!" I yelled, he turned around. He had a blank expression on his face. "Roxas... You're alive thank god." He just stood there, motionless like a zombie. I reached out to hold him."Love? You ok?" I asked, but got no response. I was soon pulled back by Xion and Kendel's with their amazing strength.<p>

"Axel stop. Look at his eyes." Xion pointed at Roxas's face. I noticed his pretty blue eyes were a fogged over red. _*At least Roxas is still human.* _Maxwell had him hypnotized. My hands ball up into fists. I shoved the girls off of me and went to grab Roxas. Only to see Maxwell had returned. He looked so... disappointed. Good, he should be, after all the hell he's caused us.

Maxwell placed his hand on Roxas shoulder. "So you survived after all? How disappointing. Too bad you're too late to save him Axel." Maxwell laughed menacingly. Xion's readied her magic and Kendel aimed her sword at Maxwell. And me? I was ready to tear Maxwell to pieces.

Xion summoned some freaky looking shadow, it came up from the ground and was sent flying at Maxwell. He dodged and laughed. Kendel goes to swing the sword at him, only he used Roxas a shield. Kendel stopped dead in her tracks and was flicked backwards. "You sick, twisted bastard! Using a human boy as a shield?! You're pathetic!" Kendel stood up, as if she wasn't even hurt. She's stubborn like that.

I ran along the walls, bounced off, and kicked Maxwell in the face like he'd done to me. Only I managed to knock out one of his fangs. I didn't bother saying some stupid one-liner. I just scooped Roxas up into my arms and took off down the hall. The girls following close behind. To be sure Maxwell didn't use this place again, I used some fire magic and ignited the mansion. Hoping he'd burn with the rest of them.

We come across a river, Roxas's eyes still fogged over red. I brushed my hand along his cheek. "I know you're in there Love." I pulled him close to me, nothing; he didn't budge, I guess there's only one way he'll wake up. And it's just so corny! I tilted his head up and kissed him. To my (not so) surprise he returned it. I pulled back, his eyes were that pretty blue again. Next thing I know he tackled me to the ground happy as can be. He even kissed me a few times.

"My hero." Roxas snuggled me. I felt so important, but I pointed at Kendel and Xion. They played a huge part in his rescue too. Roxas looked over at the pouting ladies. "Correction, my_ heroes._" He grinned like an idiot. They just laughed and rolled their eyes. Roxas got up off me only to be hugged to death by the girls. I stood up and brushed myself off. It was then I noticed how familiar this situation was. I can't let it play out the way it did the last time.

"Guys we'd better go. There's a chance Maxwell escaped." I walked up to them. I noticed the sky was changing. The sun would soon rise. Roxas looked at me then at the skyline. Xion was on her broom which was floating. Kendel pulled her hair from it's pony tail, letting it flow free. Damn her hair was long.

Kendel then screamed, "Axel behind you!" I immediately moved and looked behind me. I saw Maxwell. He had minor scotch marks. Kendel had Roxas close to her. Protecting him, Xion got down off her broom and was ready to blast him.

"Thought you could get away? Cute. But now I'm pissed. I'll just kill the lot of you!" He threatened. This was my chance, to end this and put all my painful past behind me.

"Likewise." I stared him down. No fear, nothing holding me back. Maxwell was no longer something to be scared of. He was just the monster under the bed now. I go to attack him, only to be knocked into the river. He pushed past Xion, knocked Kendel down and grabbed Roxas. _*How is he still this strong?!" _

Maxwell had Roxas by the neck. He raised his hand. "I'll take him like I took Eva! Making you suffer once more!" I get out from the river and go to attack him... I tripped and smacked my face into the grass. I picked myself up. I looked up I see rage in Kendel's eyes.

Kendel picked up her sword and jammed it through Maxwell's chest. "Go to hell you sadistic son of a bitch!" He dropped Roxas, but I hurried to catch him. He buried his face in my shoulder. I watched in shock as Kendel stabbed Maxwell over and over again. His blood spraying on her. Xion looked horrified as she stood back up. I put Roxas down, he ran over to Xion. I walked over to Kendel, who was covered in blood and shedding tears.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Kendel that's enough." I tell her. She dropped the sword and threw herself into my arms. I let her cry. I heard a groan. He was still alive surprisingly. I looked at the skyline and the sun was just barely peaking over the trees. Kendel turned around and kicked Maxwell. "Hey, I'll take care of the rest." Kendel nodded and went over to Xion. _*Holy shit... Note to self, never cross Kendel's bad side...*_

I picked up Maxwell, "How does it feel? To lose everything? To have nothing left?!" He was beaten and broken. I've longed to see him this way. It was about time he learned was pain was. Even when I had defeated him before, it wasn't enough for me. He needed to see how it felt to have everything ripped from him... Just like he had done to me.

He smirked, ignoring my questions. "I hold all the forgotten memories of your human past... If you kill me... you'll never know " He kept looking at the sky, his voice was shaky. This was the first time I had ever seen him so terrified. As if I'd ever show this man mercy.

"Some things are better left forgotten." I hoisted Maxwell up and stuck him on a tree. Breaking both of his legs in three places. I wanted to watch him burn, and make damn sure he stayed dead this time. I think I now know how he survived the last time... He crawled away when I wasn't watching...Pity, but this time? He isn't coming back. Now he'll stay dead.

Roxas came up to me, and held my hand. I gave his hand a little squeeze. Xion stood by Roxas, Kendel came next to me and handed me something. A cigarette. She was smiling. I heard Roxas sigh."Really, you're going to smoke right now?" I heard him complain. I just rolled my eyes and put the cigarette between my lips.

"Hey, I've earned this one. Don't you think?" Kendel had a lighter too and lit my cigarette for me. _*What's gotten into her lately?*_ Roxas and Xion walked away, as I smoked. Kendel, however, just stood by my side.

The sun was rising and I had to find some shade from the sun. Thankfully, Xion threw me her cloak... It was way too short but it was better than nothing. I watched as Maxwell's body caught fire, he howled in pain, eventually, he turned to ashes. Which floated away in the river, along with his clothes and my forgotten memories. I looked at Kendel and she started to glow white. I was confused. "Any reason you're glowing?"

Kendel was smiling, "My powers! They're back!" She started squealing like a school girl. This was the side of her I never knew. I'd better not get used to it.

"Ok? But it's forty years too early?" I wasn't at all angry. In fact I couldn't of been happier. She was free. She then jumped hugged me and kissed my cheek. I felt very loved. I glanced at Roxas, who looked absolutely jealous. I just laughed and he flipped me off. "If only you'd let me Love." His face was beat red and he pouts. Xion just busted out laughing.

"I guess defeating Maxwell and saving Roxas... Freed me. Axel, thank you... Thank you so much for taking me in." Kendel was the happiest I've seen her in years.

"Don't mention it. Now that you're free...You'll be leaving won't you?" I started to feel sad. Now that her curse was broken. She didn't need to stick around me anymore. In the years we've spent together, she had become my best friend. No matter how much we fought, or threw things at each other. We still stood by one another. It's sad, knowing she'll probably be leaving me.

"I'm not going anywhere Axel." She reassured me. "My home is here with you, and those two goofs over there. You're all my family now. I couldn't leave if I tried." Kendel laughed. I could have cried; just knowing this, it made me feel really good about myself.

For once I was happy to be a vampire, and that I could be a part of these people's lives. Which I've changed so much. And how much they've changed mine.

**Chapter Ten: END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**YAY! Maxwell (King of the Dickheads) is finally dead! Now everyone's happy, but it's not over yet. There are still a few loose ends to tie up. ^^ **

**You guys are such great fans! I love you all, thanks for the favs, reviews, and follows! **


	11. Finding Happiness

**Chapter Eleven: Finding Happiness**

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

**_June 10th__ 2013. 12:15pm_**

Finally summer was here. It was only minutes until school was out for good. That is until I start college in the fall. (I had gotten excepted to Destiny Square Institute for the Arts or D.S.I.A.) Xion, Hayner and I were all happy to be graduating. The graduation ceremony was next week and I had everything ready for it. Oh and today I turn eighteen too! Today was a great day for me. My cousin Vanitas seemed disappointed, well because I had the highest score in his class. Not to mention he can't humiliate me here anymore. Ha ha!

I watched the clock, drumming my fingers on the desk. I was wondering what Axel had planned for me on my birthday. He says he had a surprise for me. I pressed him for answers, but he refused to tell me. After a while I stopped asking.

Not long later the bell rings, I threw my papers up. Vanitas yelled at me, but I flip him off and darted down the hall. I got all my things from my locker and ran outside. There was Xion, and Hayner.. he was with Ollete? Oh my. I almost forgot Ollete was now a part of our group. Her and Xion made up after we all got back from Spring Break. Ollete is actually a nice person, makes me wonder why her and Xion were on the outs. Probably a person reason.

Xion spotted me and waved. I walked up to them and Xion excitedly hugged me. "Can you believe it Roxas? We're graduates. You know what that means?" She inconspicuously pointed at Naminé with a smirk on her face. "No more having to deal with her, Seifer or his brigade of jerks." Excitement filled my whole being. I was relieved I'd never have to deal with High School drama for a while.

I looked at Naminé, she looked so upset. Having failed to get her claws in me. Seifer looked terrified. I chuckled, because ever since last week he's been afraid to mess with our group. The reason? Well, Axel scared the piss out of Seifer by going all vampire on the guy. Xion and I laughed ourselves silly over that. Just to mess with him, we waved. Seifer just takes off, Naminé looked dumbfounded. "The fuck is wrong with you Seifer!? Hey, get back here!" She yelled at him. However, Seifer didn't hear her; he had already gotten in his silver Corvette, then drove away. Now it's official I'll never see that bully again. Hopefully.

"Hope I didn't miss the party." I heard a sexy voice say. Xion and I looked around. As did Hayner and Ollete. I heard a whistle, "Hello! Up here geniuses." I looked up and there was Axel, looking hot as usual. Hayner nearly shit bricks as Axel jumped down from the tall tree, landing perfectly in the shade next to us. Axel was wearing something you'd probably find on Hot Topic mannequin. Black jeans, a Black Veil Brides hoodie, a red T-Shirt, a studded belt and big black boots. I liked this new look, but no matter what Axel wore, he was always good-looking.

Xion walked around him, and started laughing. "What the hell's with this getup?"

"Are we forgetting the fact he jumped down from a fifty foot tree!?" Hayner yelled. Ollete laughed. "Is he a vampire or something? " My eyes went wide and I smiled like an idiot. Xion made the same expression as I did. Hayner raised an eyebrow, as if seeing through us. Axel rolled his eyes and just smirked.

He turned towards Hayner, "No, I'm just half-cat." He joked and Hayner laughed.. Axel looked back at Xion and I. "Anyway_ 'Miss Goth,'_ I happen to like this new look." He sounded so proud of himself. I giggled, and just hug him. Xion pulled out her phone.

"Hey you two love bugs smile?" Xion told us. Axel spun me around and held me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and so did he. Xion's phone made a clicking sound. "Ok hold that pose." Axel and I looked at each other, then back at Xion. She walked up to us and squished her face against mine and took another picture. "This is so going on Facebook." She stepped away and fiddled with her phone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naminé. The look on her face was fucking priceless. She walked up to us. "What is going on here?" Disgust was in her eyes, she even looked a bit... jealous. Oh where oh where have I seen this expression before? I heard Axel snickering. Now I know why. He was still holding me when Naminé approached us. I couldn't help but grin.

Ollete rolled her eyes and looked like she wanted to knock some teeth out. Xion had a huge grin on her face too. Axel did something I never expected. He spun me around and pulled me close. My face flushed. He looked at Naminé, I did too. "What's it look like_ honey_?" Axel said.

"No way. Not uh." She shook her head.

I was through hiding it. I was leaving this school, and I'd never see her again anyway. "Yeah...I'm gay. Did I forget to tell you that? My bad." I pulled Axel's face towards mine, and give him a deep kiss. He returns it. While in said kiss I raised my middle finger at Naminé. I heard Hayner say ew while Xion and Ollete laughed. I pulled away from Axel, and Naminé looked so pissed. To rub salt in the wound I thought of something witty to say. "Seriously, those shoes with that top?" Her face was beat red as she stomped away. I let go with Axel and tried not to laugh like a hyena.

Axel then started laughing along with the girls. Hayner, however, looked at me and was mortified. "I did not need to see that! Ewww."

"Get over it." Ollete said and pulled Hayner into a kiss. He gave us a thumbs up. Poor Xion, she was single. Wish there was something I could do about that.

Xion stopped laughing, "Anyway, what time is the party Roxas?" She pulled out her phone and started fiddling with it.

"It's at seven sharp. Sadly no beer allowed. Dad being a cop and all." I sighed, because I in fact wanted a drink.

"Can we go now Love? I'm frying like an egg out here." Axel wasn't joking. He pulled up his hood over his head, I smiled and held his hand.

Not long afterword, my Dad picked Axel and I up. Dad took the day off just for the hell of it. On the drive home my Dad nearly had a heart attack when he didn't see Axel in the rear view mirror. Dad almost crashed into some poor guy on a bike. Looks like I had some explaining to do...

We walked into the house, my Dad was now terrified of Axel. Whom by the way, thought it was just so funny! It wasn't, Axel just screwed himself (again,) now my Dad knows. I think. "Kelvin? You alright?" Axel asked as a grin crept across his lips. I however, was thinking of something to explain to my Dad without him going completely mental.

As I came up with the perfect explanation... I looked to see my Dad reaching for his gun. My eyes went wide. I knew a gun wasn't enough to kill Axel, but I still didn't want Dad shooting him! I panicked and jumped on him. "No need to shoot my boyfriend Dad. Axel's not _that _much of a threat..." I tried to tell him.

Dad looked at me like I was crazy. Axel came up to us and knelt down. "Detective Haven. It'll take more than that to kill me." He showed his leopard like fangs and hissed. Which was not helping the situation! *_Axel has such a twisted sense of humor, I swear! *_

"Axel, stop it!" I pushed him back, and looked at my Dad... "Dad?" Who was now passed out. I glared at Axel, "Really?! My party starts at seven! And he's fainted!" I was now really riled up. Axel just found it to be a huge joke as usual, jackass.

Axel laughed, "Love calm down. It's only twelve thirty. Besides I doubt he'll think what he saw was real when he wakes up." He tried to make up for what he had done. *_I really do hope Dad just pushes this off as a bad dream.* _"Hell, maybe he'll think it was all a dream." There was that arrogant smirk on his face I couldn't stand.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. However, I couldn't help but smile."You're impossible." I laughed too. Axel then picked my Dad up as if he weighed nothing and put him on the couch. I threw a blanket over him. Axel and I began setting up around the house. It was nothing fancy, couldn't afford anything over the top.

After setting up the decorations Axel and I went to my room to relax. "Don't you ever scare my Dad like that again." I wagged my finger at Axel. He raised an eyebrow. "Or I'll kick you pasty vampire ass." He rolled his eyes, and just laughed. I wondered what was so funny. However, before I could blink he had me on the floor. I felt myself blushing. I tried to get him off me but it was pointless as always. I'd never win against him. Nor would he ever let me.

A thought went through my head all of a sudden. Back to the moment after Axel saved me, while we were at the river. I heard Maxwell say something about giving back Axel's memories. About how if Axel killed him, Axel would never know anything about the past. Instead he just breaks the man's legs and lets him burn in the sun. "Axel? Why is it you didn't want your human memories back? I mean you could have got them back, then killed Maxwell."

I was afraid Axel would get mad for even saying Maxwell's name. Or that I brought up the memory, period. He smiled and played with my hair. "That's easy. I didn't need them. Aaaand I kind of read that file sitting on your desk a while ago. Just because I was bored while you slept."

I gasped, acting surprised."You nosy vampire." I poked his nose, and he scrunched his face. I then remembered something else. Yesterday, I looked up more about that family friend that took care of Axel and his sisters. It was a shock for me. "Get off me real quick. I have to get something." Axel didn't say anything and he rolled off me. I got up and started digging through my desk. "Fiddle sticks! Where are those damn papers!?" I muttered to myself.

I finally found the picture and the papers I was looking for. The picture was of Axel, his sisters and a short blonde man standing behind them. All of them were standing in front an old house. The papers stated who was in the photo and where it was taken. I hand it to Axel. He gave me a puzzled look, I watched as his eyes scanned the papers, then his jaw dropped, "No freaking way." He looked back at the paper and picture. Then he looked up at me. "This is your great-great-grandfather?"

I nodded, "Yeah, James Haven. I even looked him up in my family archives. The resemblance is striking." I sat on the floor and scooted close to him. "I was just as shocked as you when I read it. Guess us meeting was... Destiny?"I mean this town was called _Destiny_ Square. Not to mention it's home to many supernatural things. Like witches, werewolves, and vampires. Heh, what a real surprise that was.

"I don't believe in that kind of crap. It was just coincidence, that's all." He sets the picture and papers down. I pushed him down and crawled on top of him. "Whoa there."

"Says the vampire." I smirked and kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>8:30pm<span>_**

The party was in full swing, a good portion of people had shown up. Hayner, Ollete, Xion, my brother Sora and his two friends. Which consisted of a skinny red haired girl, and a tall muscular guy with platinum colored hair. They were nice, their names were Kairi and Riku . My mother was here too, but she kept to herself... My cousin Vanitas was also here. Which was a shock to even my Dad. Also to my surprise Vanitas had a tall model for a girlfriend. She was sleek and had short blue hair, he name was Aqua. There were some others that came too, but I don't remember them that well. Guess they were either forgotten friends or relatives. As for Axel, he was being shy by hiding himself in my bedroom closet. I don't know why he was acting like that all of a sudden. He knew most of these people, and I've never known him to even be shy.

I had to go up there and pull Axel out of my closet. "Come on Axel! You've met most of them before." He zipped past me and went up to the ceiling. "Get down from there before someone sees you." He shook his head and I was getting annoyed. Just then my door opened up, my heart skipped a beat. I was afraid it was someone who wasn't aware of Axel being a vampire. Luckily it was someone I knew that did. It was Kendel. She was wearing a red dress that complemented her curves nicely. Her hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail and barrettes held her bangs. She also had on some make-up and heeled shoes. Kendel sure cleaned up good. She doesn't even look like the same women I knew.

Kendel looked up at Axel and face palmed, shaking her head. She extended her arm, her hand glowed white, and she spun Axel around. He was now floating. He was surprised. After laughing she let him fall. He flailed as she dropped him.. I laughed at him. He glared at us both as he stood up. I laughed even harder. "You guys suck." He pouts.

"I don't, but I'm sure Roxas here does," Kendel remarked. A perverted thought ran though my head. I covered my face, I was so embarrassed. Axel was now laughing. I went back downstairs to enjoy my party.

We were all outside having fun. I was chatting with my brother, when Axel decided to made an appearance. After the sun was completely down of course. Most of the girls there just started. Even Vanitas's so called "_girlfriend."_ I felt a wave of jealousy come over me. I walked away from Sora and cling to Axel. "Mine." I growled. Everyone soon went back to what they were doing. Axel ruffled my hair. I wanted to complain, but realized it wouldn't do me any good. Everyone just messes with my hair anyway. No matter how much I tell them not to!_*I give up, my hair is just bed-head styled anyway.*_

"Hey, stop being so jealous ok? No one is ever going to take me away from you." He tilted my head up and smiled. "I'm yours and only yours. Forever." He made it sound like a promise. Not that I minded. He was a great man. He saved my life more than once. He protected me, and cared about me. I'd have to be a complete idiot to give up on him. I think it was time I said it... And meant it.

"Wait, where is that surprise you had for me? It is my birthday you know." I reminded him. He grabbed my hand and we slipped into the house unnoticed. The two of us were completely alone in the living room.

"Ok close your eyes and wait here. No peeking." Axel instructed. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard a swishing noise, he left. I still stood there waiting to see just what he had for me. About a few minutes later I heard another swishing sound. I felt someone touch my face. "Ok keep those pretty eyes closed."

I laughed, "Alright?" I felt something slide around my neck. I giggled, "Can I look now?"

"Yes, yes you can." His voice was cheerful sounding.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I see that I was now wearing a golden heart shaped locket. It had a ruby in the center of it. I gasped, because this locket looked very expensive. I also knew that Axel had little to no money. I kind of wondered if he swiped this locket off someone he'd bitten. "How did you afford this? It's beautiful." Even if he did swipe this, it was nice.

I was curious as to what he put inside of it so I opened it. There was a picture us from Spring Break inside. In the photo I was leaning on Axel's shoulder. Both of us smiling, and it looked like this picture was take at Xion's house. I closed the locket back up, and was smiling like an idiot.

"I didn't pay for it." *_I knew it!* _Axel looked away shyly. "I made it. According to those files. I was a jeweler as a human. Then suddenly, I remembered how to make jewelry when we got back from the fight with Maxwell." He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him and continues; "I melted down my old pendent and made that for you. It was time I officially let go of the past. The human part any way." *_Well then, I feel like an ass now...* _ I couldn't believe this, this was the most amazing gift anyone's ever given me. It was hand made and it was once something very precious to him.

"You never cease to amaze me Axel." I threw my arms around his neck. I was ready to say it. I just hope he wouldn't be pissed at me. Or not believe me. Either way, I had to say it because I felt it. It was real, it was, "I love you." Axel just stared at me, looking skeptical. I didn't blame him.

"You really mean it this time?" He sounded serious. "No confused feelings? No lying?" His hands glided up my sides, driving me crazy. I shivered.

I shook my head. "Nope. I mean it with all my heart this time. You're a wonderful guy. I'm happy that you're here with me now. And maybe someday, in the distant future, you and I can live among the night sky for all eternity." I meant ever word. Sure it's only been five months, but how often do you come across a man like Axel? He was the vampire version of prince charming! Only he's not an egocentric prick. Just an idiot with a good heart and twisted sense of humor. Axel was who I wanted to be with.

Axel didn't say a single word, instead he pulled me into a passionate kiss, which continued on the living room couch. I heard footsteps I pushed up on Axel, we looked up to see Xion and Ollete staring at us. Their lips had smirks creep along them. Axel and I both smiled like idiots. "So this is were the '_loving couple'_ vanished eh? Naughty, naughty." Xion winked. Ollete's cheeks turned red. "Now come on. We want cake."

Axel got up, as did I. The girls headed outside. I grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him outside where everyone else was waiting for me. The now eighteen year old graduate of Destiny High School.

I was now in front of a yummy looking cake. Sora, Axel, Xion, and Kendel stood by me. The candles were unlit. My Dad was about to inside to grab a lighter, but before he could even turned around, the candles... Light themselves? I looked up at Axel who was acting oblivious. I knew he did it, there was no doubt. Everyone looked shocked, Sora however was amazed. It was then people started singing Happy Birthday, I didn't like it. I just smiled waiting for them to be quiet.

After they finished, Sora and I blew out the candles. Sora looked at me with a half smile, "So Roxas, what did you wish for? Bet you'll never guss what I wished for." Sora's eyes weren't focused on me. But what was going on behind me. I turn to see Kairi in conversation with Riku. She started to laugh, and my brother's cheeks turn red. As if he were jealous... It was then I knew my brother had the hots for her. I bet he wished she'd fall in love with him. That's just my theory. You never know with Sora. At that moment I watched as Riku shot a glare at Axel. And Axel shot him one back. I was confused, they didn't even know each other, of my knowing anyway. Yet their expressions stated otherwise. As if they were long time enemies.

I was lost in thought until Dad hollered for Sora and I. We run towards him and he started passing out cake. Sora and I got ours first of course. I looked over at my Mom. She looked so alone and annoyed, but I didn't care to be honest. Nothing she'd do or say that would make me angry. Not today anyway.

"Hm? Nothing." I looked at Axel, who was now talking with Kendel. She was laughing and so was he. Xion was chatting with Hayner and Ollete, I just smiled. Knowing that all I'd ever need was already here. Sora gave me a strange look.

"Huh? Why not?" Sora then shoved cake in his mouth. I was grossed out as he started smacking his lips. "Just curious." Crumbs fell out too. _*Now I see what Axel sees when I eat like that. Sheesh. Axel, I am sooooo sorry...*_

"I have everything I could ever wish for right here." I heard snickering behind me. I turned around, Axel was holding what looked like a cupcake. "What are you doing with that?" He didn't answer me, he just shoved the cupcake in my face. My friend's and brother started laughing. I wiped the frosting away and shove some in Sora's face. I glared at Axel who was grinning like a jackass. Instead of yelling at him I improvised. I took my cake and shoved it in his face. Now he looked mad. "Uh oh."

Xion and Kendel stepped back. "Better start running." The two girls said in unison, then they start laughing. Axel was now very close to me. I grinned like an idiot. I started backing away, in the fear Axel would kill me.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that!" Axel growled. I wasted no more time, I bolted for the back door. Sad to say I didn't make it. Axel tackled me to the ground in a matter of seconds. *_Who was I to think I could out run a vampire?* _It was then he started to tickle me. I tried not to laugh but it was just too much! I had a laughing fit. My Dad came up to us and tapped Axel's shoulder. "Save it for when everyone leaves you two." He rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

My face heated up really quickly. After Axel got off me I went inside to clean myself up. I came back and we opened gifts. I got a lot of cool things like, games, a laptop, some new clothes and a beaded bracelet from Xion and Ollete. I was very happy and very grateful for all I'd received today. And thankful that everyone I knew and cared about was here.

* * *

><p>The party was over and I wasn't even tired. I was pumped full of excitement and sugar. Axel wondered just what was in that cake. I told him it was just normal cake ingredients. He didn't believe me. Him and I were laying on my bed just cuddling after everyone left. His cold body really helped with this hot weather; especially after the air conditioner broke the other day. Dad has yet to get a hold of the repairman. God it gets hot here in the summer.<p>

I caught Axel looking around the room. He got up off the bed, I wondered what had gotten into him. Next thing I know he's playing with my new phone. (Maxwell broke my other one.) I hopped off the bed trying to get my phone from him, but he raised it to where I couldn't reach it. "I'm not hurting it Love. Just let me do something." I just pout, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere with him.

"I didn't think you knew what a cell phone was." I laughed and he playfully shoved me. Not once looking away from my phone.

"I know what a cell phone is smart-ass." He stuck his tongue out at me, and continued to fiddle with my phone. _*Just what is he doing?* _Then a song started playing. "There we go. I had to find the perfect song." The song was Savior by none other than Black Veil Brides. Axel holds his hand out to me. I smiled and set my hand in his. He pulled me close and we started to slow dance. It was nice. "I love you so much Roxas."

A tear left my eye as I kissed him. "I love you too Axel." We continued to dance together. This was now officially the best birthday ever! Ever since I moved here. I'd gotten everything I could have dreamed of and much more. Great friends, an amazing boyfriend, and all the fattening food I could possibly eat! I love this town and everything in it.

Never in my life, did I believe that the supernatural really existed.

That was until I met Axel Furga.

The love of my life.

My neighborhood vampire.

**THE END?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

**Aw a happy ending. Sad to say, I didn't even come close to making this as long as I planned. (15 Chapters was the original chapter layout) The reason being, I cut out a lot of things that wouldn't of made any sense in the story. Oh well. I'm happy about the way it turned out. I'm also proud of myself for completing it. I have all you fans to thank for this. Giving me such good praise, and sticking along with the chapters. You're all are awesome! **

**Again thanks for the favs, reviews, and follows. Also that new story I'm working on, will be coming out soon. I just hope it will be as good and as loved just like this one was. ^_^ **

**Oh and maybe, just maybe I'll make a sequel for this in the future? Since you guys love this story so much, I'll think about it... :) **


End file.
